Truth's Tears
by MysticInca
Summary: Its been three years since Kagome started her quest, and now its almost over. Pull out your tissues, its angst for a reason. MKI Not a triangle just inerwoven.
1. Prelude to Life

Disclaimer~ All rights for Inu Yasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This fiction is only for entertainment purposes. And if any part of this fanfiction resembles another it is purely coincidental.  
  
A's/N ~ Boy was this difficult to write. Well here's our newest fic, and we're breaking off from our normal, "hi, lets fuck" theme. Don't get us wrong there will be a lemon in here, somewhere, but it won't be the usual 'I love you, and they lived happily ever after.' To warn you now before anyone gets any preconceived ideas, this fic will rotate on all the bad things that could happen in the end of the series. Of course our ideas may be different from most, but that's what makes writing a new and common theme breaking fic interesting. So if your prepared for the worst, please sit back and enjoy what our horrible little minds have come up with.  
  
Chapter One ~ Prelude to Life  
  
Slowly a young man made his way toward the attic of his mother's old home, dust had already begun to settle over the previously immaculate furniture. She had passed away merely a day ago sharing with him a story he was having a hard time believing.  
  
"The old well on the temple grounds carried me 500 years to the past...."  
  
Shaking his dark head the young man took one last glance around her home before making his way upstairs. Portraits of himself as a child hung on the wall, pictures of her were limited and few and there wasn't a single photo of his father anywhere.  
  
"I met a man who changed my life...."  
  
Continuing up the stairs, the son stopped briefly to lay his slender fingers over a low hanging portrait of his mother taken only a few years ago. Her dark hair softened with age and streaks of white while her face still held the sad look he had come to know his entire life. He had never seen his mother as happy as she was yesterday.  
  
"A gem hidden within my body...."  
  
Closing his violet eyes, the young man slowly dropped his hand from his mother's portrait and turned to continue up the stairs. One last request she had made of him, one last favor she had asked him, forgiveness.  
  
"My memories are hidden in the attic....."  
  
Finally reaching the attic opening, he gazed at the small door a moment before reaching up and pulling on the handle. His heart had begun to beat faster and he couldn't help but wonder what he would find hidden in murky darkness of that long forgotten room. A sharp creak broke the eerie silence of the house and the young man could have sworn he heard the air around him groan.  
  
"Inu Yasha...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo cried out as he leapt into her waiting arms and quickly nestled into her chest before he whined softly against the fabric of her top. "Inu Yasha was being a jerk! He hit me...again...for no reason...repeatedly!"  
  
Kagome laughed softly at Shippo's antics while the mentioned hanyou gave a sharp warning growl to the lying kit. Huffing softly to himself, Inu Yasha spun around stiffly before speaking gruffly, "Come on, we're running late. Those shards aren't going to find themselves ya know!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes at Inu Yasha's back before following and quickly answering the never-ending flow of questions that came from Shippo's young and curious mouth. Kagome smiled tenderly as the village came into view, home. After three years in this time, going on the various missions, fighting all kinds of youkai, this one small village was more a home to her than any other place. Shippo had stopped talking a long time ago and a sucker now securely placed in his mouth leaving Kagome completely to her thoughts.  
  
Had it only been three years ago that she had started this quest? It felt like she had lived this way forever; the constant jumping between times, the constant jewel shard hunting, the never-ending battles between power greedy youkai and she was still no closer to finishing this quest then she was having Inu Yasha proclaim his undying love for her.  
  
Groaning softly to herself, Kagome allowed herself a moment of heartache as she thought about the man so close to her heart. Inu Yasha, half human and half youkai, promised to live in hatred and sorrow and to end his life with the resurrected remains of his first love. Kagome had stopped trying to tell Inu Yasha he could do things differently that he didn't need to kill himself for a woman who was already dead. Her heart ached a little more as she wished he could see her in the same light he saw Kikyo. She loved him more than life, she would never force him to be anything than he already was and yet he knew all of this but his promise to Kikyo came before his love for her.  
  
Kagome smiled a soft sad smile as she took her gaze from the growing village before her and looked to the dark red back of the man she loved. Tenderly she gazed over the silvery length of his hair, wishing she could just throw her promise aside and rush into his arms. Wishing just for once he would cradle her in his arms like he had cradled Kikyo, kissed her as passionately as he had kissed Kikyo, loved her as much as she loved him.  
  
Kagome smiled as Inu Yasha's bright yellow eyes turned on her, curiosity and suspicion dancing in those depths a moment before he snorted softly and turned his gaze once again to the road ahead. Her smile disappeared as she allowed herself only a couple more moments of heartache before she banished it away, forcing it to the deep recesses of her heart.  
  
Taking silent, control steps Inu Yasha moved forward. The small village where the other's were waiting coming slowly into view, as soft pang of regret hit his heart as he watched the small plumes of smoke make they way skyward. Here he had once sought revenge, here he was beaten, here is where his heart died 53 years ago only to be reawakened by a small girl from another time. Kagome, the reincarnation of the woman he had been willing to give everything, his love his heart and his youkai blood. And yet he was still bound to a promise he had made, a promise he could not break and would leave the second woman he had ever loved alone.  
  
Inu Yasha could feel Kagome's growing sorrow as they moved on, Shippo had finally ceased his nerve breaking chatter leaving them in silence. A silence he knew Kagome was using and breaking her already broken heart. Sighing softly, he reluctantly turned his gaze toward Kagome and caught one of her fake heartwarming smiles. Frowning slightly, Inu Yasha snorted to himself before turning his gaze back to the road ahead. Why did she feel she had to hide things from him, he knew how she felt and it hurt him. If there was anything he could do to ease her pain, if even for one day he would, but she held onto her promise as strongly as he did to his own.  
  
Inu Yasha groaned softly as they finally entered the village, Kagome was welcomed happily by all while he was still greeted tentatively and as politely as the leery townspeople would allow. Shippo's silence ended the second Kaede's hut came into view, he quickly began to inform Kagome of what had happened while she was gone. Miroku and Sango slowly emerged from the small hut and waved at the newly arrived group, Miroku for once keeping his hands to himself.  
  
"Lady Kagome, it's good to see you again." Miroku said pleasantly as he moved forward to greet her.  
  
Sango simply embraced her in a sisterly hug, reminding Kagome of other things besides her impossible love. And yet unwanted thoughts of Inu Yasha still flooded her mind as she pulled away from Sango's embrace. Her eyes drifting over his agile form as he adamantly spoke with Miroku, his posture slowly becoming rigid as Miroku's words stressed him. And though she knew she should be listening intently to what was being said she couldn't pull her eyes away from Inu Yasha's fixed form.  
  
"Lady Kagome, what thoughts do have on this matter," Miroku asked, his intense violet eyes addressing her.  
  
Kagome stared blankly at Miroku before she realized he was speaking to her. Blushing slightly Kagome smiled sheepishly as she asked him to repeat what had just been said.  
  
Miroku grinned mischievously as he graciously repeated his previous question, "Lady Kagome, I was just asking if you would like to celebrate your birthday here or wait for a few more days."  
  
Kagome's sheepish expression quickly transformed to uncontainable joy as she squealed happily. Her hands clasped together as she cried out, "You remembered?"  
  
Miroku smirked as he responded, "Of course, Lady Kagome such a special occasion would be hard to forget." His warm eyes full of mirth as he turned to cast a wink at Inu Yasha, almost as if to say, 'you owe me one.'  
  
Inu Yasha snorted softly as he spun on his heal with a barely audible "Keh" and entered Kaede's hut. Kagome paid little attention to Inu Yasha as she eagerly spoke with Miroku over the small birthday party details. She was surprised when Miroku told her everything had already been planned and all she had to do was enjoy the celebration.  
  
Shippo's excited voice joined Miroku's as he bounced happily on the ground, "And we planned a BIG party, with lots of treats and gifts and games and...and...and lots of fun things! It'll be so much fun Kagome, I hope you like it!"  
  
Kagome laughed lightly as she lifted Shippo up and into her arms, "I'm sure I will Shippo." Then turning to Miroku and smiling thankfully, "You really shouldn't have done all of this, it really wasn't necessary. Thank you."  
  
Miroku returned Kagome's smile as he bowed his head and responded, "For all you have done for us, for all you have risked, this is our way of thanking you, Lady Kagome."  
  
Kagome smiled brightly before she turned to Sango and chirped happily, "Well, I guess I have a long night awaiting me. How 'bout we go wash up before everything gets started."  
  
Sango smiled as she nodded her head and turned for the hut to retrieve her belongs before following Kagome to the spring.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome this is from me!" Shippo exclaimed before he thrust a small package into her waiting hands.  
  
"Thank you Shippo," Kagome kissed the top of his head before opening the fabric wrapped box. Inside she found a small top, identical to the ones he used for his fox-magic -- only this one was much more ornate and so much more special to her.  
  
"Oh Shippo, its beautiful. Thank you so much."  
  
"Kaede helped me make it for you, it's part her gift as well." Shippo was wearing a cheek splitting grin as Kagome nodded her head to the old woman.  
  
"Thank you, Kaede. It is very beautiful."  
  
Another gift was presented to her and Kagome smiled to her good friend and sister-like influence, Sango. The wrapping was quickly pulled away and Kagome let out a sudden laugh as she gazed over the small figurine in her hand. A dog, not any dog, a certain dog demon cut out of rock with the gentle care only a master craftsman could accomplish.  
  
Giggling lightly Kagome thanked Sango before presenting her new figurine to the actual model for the piece. Inu Yasha gazed at the small figure for only a moment before his eyes widened, that was HIM!  
  
"What the Hell! It doesn't look anything like me! Feh!" A warm blush touched his cheeks as he glared at a very pleased Sango.  
  
Miroku casually gazed at the miniature Inu Yasha and grinned, "Why Inu Yasha, I believe it looks exactly like you. Lady Sango did a brilliant job of creating the most minuscule detail."  
  
A low, harsh growl sounded from the annoyed hanyou, and yet aside from that he remained silent. Kagome continued to chuckle lightly as Miroku handed her his gift, a strangely familiar twinkle in his eye. Unable to insult before knowing what exactly was inside, Kagome tensilely opened the simple wrapping. Her gaze turned from worried to curious as she pulled out a small blue vile of what looked to be a scented oil.  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"A gift to bring you prosperity and much happiness. Do not worry, it is nothing more than a simple scented oil that you may wear when you choose." Kagome smiled, still slightly worried, as she thanked the monk.  
  
Setting her gifts aside Kagome again thanked everyone for their generosity before a husky voice sounded from behind her.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Turning around Kagome looked upon the shadowed form of Inu Yasha and waited.  
  
"Um, I have something for you."  
  
Kagome smiled brightly as she waited for Inu Yasha to hand her, her gift. Frowning slightly when he stood up.  
  
"Its not here." He motioned for her to stand as he quickly left the hut.  
  
Kagome shrugged her shoulders as she stood and followed him outside. Kagome found Inu Yasha squatting down as his posture wordlessly told her she needed to get on in order to get to her gift. Frowning a little more, Kagome climbed on and held on tightly to his outer robes.  
  
Inu Yasha wasted little time as he leapt through the air and bounded over the treetops, giving Kagome a breathtaking view of the surrounding area. He stopped after several minutes and let Kagome down then moved away from her and looked forward. Inu Yasha let his gaze pass over the horizon before he glanced out of the corner of his eye to Kagome, waiting for her reaction.  
  
Kagome followed his lead and watched as the twilight turned to dusk, and finally to night. She watched in awe as bright hues of orange and lavender transformed to a dark violet blue, allowing the stars to sparkle brightly. Her hands had drifted over her heart as she continued to gaze around her new surroundings, a pool of water gleamed in the moon and starlight, reflecting the stars over its glassy surface. Stars from above and below twinkled brightly and Kagome let out a soft sigh, it was truly and utterly beautiful.  
  
"I couldn't find anything to give you, so I thought this might make up for it." Inu Yasha's voice was husky and unsure as he watched her from the corner of his eye.  
  
Kagome turned to face him, her eyes watering over as she reached out and took one of his hands, "Oh Inu Yasha, this is the best gift anyone has given me. Its so beautiful, so peaceful and so romantic, thank you so much for sharing this with me."  
  
Inu Yasha smiled briefly before he quickly covered it up with a half- hearted "Keh" his hand still tightly held in Kagome's as they continued to watch the twinkling of the stars.  
  
tbc...  
  
Mystic: ::sob:: why am I writing this again!  
  
Inca: because the we're horrible people, and we like watching bad things happen to good people ::evil laughter::  
  
Mystic: God your cruel! Inca: it was your idea to begin with! Don't blame me!  
  
Mystic: hehe, um, ya I ah forgot.  
  
Inca: ::groans and looks to sky:: why God, why!  
  
Mystic: Well everyone stick around, as things go from good to bad.....  
  
Inca: Shhh! You'll give the chapter away you baka!!! ::cough, clears throat:: oh and don't forget to leave a review in the little box! 


	2. Fallen

Disclaimer~ All rights for Inu Yasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This fiction is only for entertainment purposes. And if any part of this fanfiction resembles another it is purely coincidental.  
  
Chapter Two ~ Fallen  
  
"My 18th birthday, one of the happiest days of my life. The night I spent with Inu Yasha watching the stars dance in the skies, oh how happy I had been. And yet if I had only known what the following weeks had in store for me. I might have been able to stop the turn of certain events. If I had only known what was going to happen, maybe I could have changed everything...."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The morning light shone through the willowy curtain that served as a door to the small hut. The early hues of the morning light rousing the slumbering forms and the morning rituals beginning without complaint nor question. A pot of water soon boiling over the small fire pit and breakfast was soon ready. Six slightly tired figures sat crouched awaiting the morning meal, yawns were prominent as were slightly droopy eyes. Sounds were few and the murmured "thank you", "your welcome" and "Good morning" barely broke the blanket of silence. That was until a loud resounding SLAP, followed by a cursed, "Houshi!" broke the peace of the early morning.  
  
"Lady Sango, there was merely a fly..."  
  
"Shut it Houshi!" Sango's tired voice still contained enough of a death threat to ward off the lecherous monk.  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha groaned softly as they rolled their eyes from the bickering pair, turning their attention to the warm food now in their hands. The rest of the meal was eaten in relative quiet, even Shippo's early morning antics were lacking their usual exuberance. Once the meal had been finished and the dishes cleaned and put away, the small group packed their sparse belongings and necessities before heading out the door and back onto the road. A shard had been rumored to be in a small village up north, only a half day's journey from their base, Kaede's home.  
  
The day was warm, but not overly so as they made their way along a well used trading route. Shippo had perched himself in his usual spot, Kagome's shoulder, but after a couple of hours had moved himself to her arms where he could sleep. Miroku trailed behind with the excuse of protecting the back of their traveling group, yet everyone knew he had alternate motives. Thus causing Kagome a great deal of stress as she continued to fuss with her skirt in the warm breezes of late spring. Sango traveled along side Kagome, every now and then tossing a dark look Miroku's way. Kirara perched on her shoulder and purring in content while his Mistress traveled Inu Yasha, as usual, was some ways ahead of the group his senses filtering through the different scents, sights and sounds as he kept a close surveillance of his surroundings. Slowing his steps suddenly when something caught his nose, a bitter scent, filled with smoke dirt and copper. His eyes hardening as he recognized it, it was the scent of human blood mixed heavily with demon blood, and there was a lot of it.  
  
"Oi! We need to get a move on it! There's been a battle close to that village, could be the demon we're looking for!" Inu Yasha called back over his shoulder, alerting the rest of the group as he waited for Kagome to catch up before scooping her up on his back and taking off through the trees. Kirara transformed, Sango and Miroku jumping on before the fire cat took to the air following close behind Inu Yasha.  
  
The scene that awaited them was one they had come in contact with before, many times. Several dead forms laid strung out across the battle field, belonging to both human and demon. Death was everywhere, the foul smell of burnt flesh mixing with the heavy scent of blood, nearly causing Kagome to gag. Inu Yasha wasted no time as he deposited her to her feet before removing his father's fang from its place on his hip. Kagome set Shippo on the ground as she too prepared herself for a possible battle, quickly glancing around and taking in her surroundings before she suddenly gasped.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" She cried out, catching the hanyou's attention as he directed his gaze to follow hers. What he saw made his blood run cold, the demon blood he had smelled belonged to wolves, not any wolves but Kouga's wolves. And standing in the center of the devastation was the last person he expected to see; Ayame. Her eyes were vacant, hallow, she had been possessed and more than likely it was by Naraku's detachment Kanna. Inu Yasha scanned the area looking for the small demon girl with the mirror, and sure enough he spotted her along side Kagura.  
  
Kagome had come to the same conclusions as Inu Yasha. Glancing in his direction, she saw his gaze leading toward the edge of the carnage. There stood Kanna and Kagura, Kagome's heart leapt into her throat, if they were the cause of Ayame's vacant expression then the young wolf demoness was no longer among the living. Kagome didn't have any more time to think as the possessed demon charged toward her, claws extended and ready to kill.  
  
Inu Yasha whipped around at Kagome's sudden cry of alarm and spotted the possessed demon charging her. Without hesitation he surged into action, the blade of his fang clashing with Ayame's claws forcing both to break apart and stand facing one another.  
  
"Inu Yasha, if Kagura and Kanna are here and they're the reason Ayame's acting like this, then she's..."  
  
Inu Yasha nodded his head, "Ya she's dead. The wench reeks of death."  
  
Kagome swallowed back the grief that was bubbling just under the surface, she would morn Ayame later, right now they had to save the rest of the villagers. Glancing back to Sango and Miroku, Kagome gravely nodded her head indicating they needed to kill her in order to stop her. Her friends understood and positioned themselves, ready to help if they could, if Inu Yasha left an opening. Kagome turned her head back to the battle field and watched as Ayame fought Inu Yasha, there would be no happy endings here.  
  
Growling in irritation, Inu Yasha brought his sword down upon the dead girl only to be forced backwards and away from Kagura's winds.  
  
"Miroku! Sango! Kagura's that way!" He called back to the other warriors, his eyes never leaving his opponent.  
  
Miroku turned his attention to Kagura as she sent another wave of deadly winds toward Inu Yasha, quickly releasing his kazzana he put an end to her interference. Kagura cursed harshly as she tossed a feather to the air and disappeared with Kanna in tow, her orders completed, they had what they were after. Miroku smirked triumphantly as he waved a jovial goodbye before turning his gaze back to the battle at hand.  
  
Inu Yasha dodged another flurry of Ayame's attacks before growing tired of playing games. Bringing his sword up over his head and listening as the rush of wind swirled above his ears before sending it down and ripping into the body of the once living Ayame. The fallen demon, crumpled to her knees a large gash running up the entire side of her body. Her once bright eyes now blank, closed briefly before several tears coursed down her filthy cheeks. They would never open again as she fell to the cold earth dead and at peace.  
  
Kagome whimpered softly as she too collapsed, tears streaking down her face as mournful sobs overwhelmed her body. Sango was quick to offer support, as she wrapped Kagome up in a tender embrace hushing her softly as she cradled her friend. Miroku wandered through the many corpses that lay scattered across the ground, before something caught his attention. A moan. Soft and barely audible, Miroku quickly scanned over the many fallen before he found one that was still alive.  
  
"Inu Yasha! There's survivors!" Miroku called out as he gently toed and moved the speaking corpse on to his back. Miroku's eyes flew wide open, it was none other than one of Kouga's following, Ginta.  
  
"Ginta?"  
  
The young wolf demon coughed softly before opening his dulled eyes, he wasn't going to live long but he needed his leader's chosen to know why.  
  
"Sister....Sister Kagome...." Ginta whimpered as his life force continued to flow from him, "Please, I, I must talk to Sister Kagome."  
  
"Lady Kagome! Come quick!" Miroku's words were clipped and worried and they brought Kagome rushing to his side.  
  
Wiping her tears away Kagome rushed to Miroku, taking a deep breath before she reached him. Only to have that breath catch in her throat as she gazed down and onto the broken form of Ginta.  
  
"Ginta! Oh God, Ginta!" Falling to her knees for the second time that day, Kagome quickly gathered her dying friend in her arms. Tears falling freely down her cheek as she cradled his head in her lap.  
  
A warm smile touched his lips as he murmured ,"Sister Kagome?"  
  
Kagome fought the sob that threatened to break free from her throat as she tried to force a smile through the tears, "Yes, Ginta, its me."  
  
His breathing was labored as he coughed up more blood, "I must tell you why, I must tell you what happened."  
  
"Shhh, don't speak. You can tell me later."  
  
"No! Sister Kagome, I will not live to see another day, I must tell you now!"  
  
Kagome couldn't fight the sobs any longer as she nodded her head, fresh tears pooling in her eyes as she waited for Ginta's story.  
  
"Sister Ayame was tricked by Naraku, using her love for our leader and her devotion to the elders he deceived her. And stole her soul from her before she could fight back. Naraku's plan was to collect the last of the shards, held by our leader, and used the soulless Ayame to retrieve them.  
  
"Sister Kagome! Naraku has the remaining shards, he, he took them from our leader's body through trickery. He used the trust and compassion of Sister Ayame to get to Kouga and he, and he..."  
  
Kagome froze as the light dimmed more from Ginta's eyes, "Ginta! Hold on! Please hold on!" Her cries falling on deaf ears as his head lolled and he fought for one final breath, one final moment, he had to finish!  
  
Gasping past the death in his lungs, Ginta gripped tightly to Kagome's small hand, "He, killed, Kouga..." The last breath expelled from his lungs as his body froze a moment before giving up and releasing his soul.  
  
Kagome was in shock, Ayame had been tricked and lost her life for her love, Kouga was dead had died by her hands and Ginta had pasted on, cradled lovingly in her arms. Tears rolled down her flushed cheeks as she released the hidden sorrow from her heart, screaming out before she curled around Ginta's cooling form and sobbed.  
  
The rest of the group watched helplessly as Kagome sobbed, their hearts with hers as the news of Kouga's demise sank in. The arrogant wolf prince was gone, their strongest ally lost because of the love of a woman and the hatred of a man.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Graves were dug and lives honored as the group stood over the final grave that had yet to be completed, Ayame's. Inu Yasha carried the lifeless body of the wolf demoness to her final resting place, laying her the dusty pit and sharing with her one final smile. She had done what she had thought best for her love and Naraku had used it to his advantage. Inu Yasha sneered as he closed her glimmer less eyes, Naraku had once again used love to collect what he wanted, ending lives before they were lived and bringing more sorrow the world.  
  
"Rest in peace, Ayame." Inu Yasha's voice was soft as murmured his goodbyes to the once lively woman. "May you and Kouga find happiness in the afterlife."  
  
The group finished the last details on the graves before saying their last goodbyes and heading back. Their hearts heavy and eyes sad as they moved along the road in silence, and yet the battle had only just begun, how many more innocent lives was Naraku going to use and destroy before they could stop him.  
  
tbc....  
  
Reviewer responses~  
  
Fanfiction.net:  
  
Anyanka~ We're so glad your enjoying it so far! We've also gotten tired of the same ole Inu Yasha plot line. Glad to see we aren't the only ones!  
  
Mediaminer.org  
  
VioletRose~ Our thoughts behind Inu Yasha's gift were based on the simple fact that no one really knows IF he has any money or personal belongings besides the fang. And that he's always traveling, so there has to be things in nature he's found breathtaking. Besides that we're always seeing him in the series sitting and watching the sunset, so we assumed there has to be something special about the sunset for him.  
  
Lady Sesshoumaru~ In all honesty, we have no idea where we're going with the fic either, lol. Our rough draft has been rewritten about five times, and each time things get sadder. So here's a bit of a clue for ya, Kleenex. Hehe  
  
Inca: Ah, that almost brought an imaginary tear to my eye!  
  
Mystic: ::sobbing:: I thought it was sad  
  
Inca: You're a sap  
  
Mystic: ::sniff sniff:: I know ::sniff:: leave a review 


	3. Sea of Stars

Disclaimer~ All rights for Inu Yasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This fiction is only for entertainment purposes. And if any part of this fanfiction resembles another it is purely coincidental.  
  
Chapter 3 ~ Sea of Stars  
  
"Kouga's death took a heavy toll on my heart, and I blamed the entire thing on myself. If I had done what Inu Yasha had said in the first place and just taken his shards, Kouga would still be alive. I was so stupid and so ignorant, and with the following days I did a lot of growing up..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Flames of a small fire licked toward the sky in wild abandonment as a small group of travelers stared listlessly at the glowing embers. Each watched as the flames danced over the coals almost merrily, die down and roar back to life as they tossed a stick or two in as fuel. A somber silence had fallen over then as each was left to their own troubled thoughts. Bright orange and yellow glow of the flame caste a gentle radiance to Kagome's tried and saddened face. Her expression was mournful while her eyes remained blank; tears no longer ran down her pale cheeks.  
  
Quietly she sat there, watching the flames, unaware of the eyes that were watching her intently while she stroked the soft fur of the fox cub in her lap. Shippo had fallen asleep only moments after resting in her lap, the day's events overloading his young mind. He had been restless until she began to stroke his back in soothing motions all the while lost in her own thought. Her friend was gone.  
  
Sango sat opposite Kagome from the fire, meticulously cleaning and polishing her weapon. Her eyes downcast as she tried to concentrate at the task at hand, Kirara curled beside her purring every now and then letting his mistress know she wasn't alone. Her hands stilled from the constant movement over the bone boomerang as a few more tears fell from her eyes. She quickly dashed them away and silently chided herself; she needed to be strong for Kagome. Lifting her heavy eyes to the young woman sitting across from her, Sango almost cried out in distress. Kagome's normally bright and lively eyes were completely blank; she looked strikingly more like Kikyo now than ever before. Taking her gaze away from her friend, Sango laid out her bedding. She needed sleep.  
  
Kagome released a heavy sigh before she gently lifted the young cub from her lap and placed him on her bedding. Rising slowly, Kagome stood not bothering to shake the dirt from her bottom as she moved away from the fire and toward the forest. Her steps were soft and fast as she made a quick retreat from the small group and the merry fire. Her eyes were burning as she came upon Miroku, determined not to cry until she made it to the safety of the woods.  
  
Miroku's hand rose just then and latched on her wrist, his warm violet eyes gazed to her own startled brown as he simply looked at her. Moments passed as Kagome felt herself breaking down under his worried stare, it felt as if an eternity had passed before he spoke. His voice was deep with sympathy, and as he spoke his eyes never once left hers.  
  
"It is not your fault, Lady Kagome. Do not blame yourself for the fate of Kouga and Ayame."  
  
Kagome once more fought the torrent of emotions that rushed her system, as Miroku's eyes bore into her own. Her voice failing her as she felt the first tears roll down her cheeks while Miroku's hand tightened around her wrist in comfort. Turning her head away she was barely able to respond to his kindness.  
  
"Thank you Miroku, and don't worry. I don't blame myself."  
  
Miroku snorted softly, he didn't believe her, "You don't have to lie to me, Lady Kagome, I know you well enough to know your hurting deep inside. You put too much on your shoulders by trying to carry the burden for all of us, and this has to stop. For once allow yourself peace, allow yourself to grieve normally without concern and allow us to help you."  
  
Kagome listened to Miroku's soft, yet firm, words as she felt his hand release her wrist, grazing against the sensitive skin of her fingers before falling to his side. Still staring forward Kagome bowed her head as she responded quietly, "I need some time, Miroku, just give me some more time."  
  
Miroku nodded his head in silent agreement before turning his eyes back to the small fire, "Sometimes time does not give us the answers we need, sometimes we have to look deeper into ourselves to find those answers."  
  
Kagome's soft steps echoed through the silent forest as Miroku's words floated around her mind. Kagome's tears continued to flow down her cheeks while she quietly wept. Her tears the only proof of the sorrow she felt as her face remained impassive and detached. She moved forward with no destination in mind as she allowed her emotions to pour from her weary soul. The light from the full moon reflecting off of her damp cheeks and creating an ethereal glow around her slight form. Her light steps carrying her to an open meadow and stopping next to an ancient tree. Kagome's wet eyes drawn over the greying silhouettes, a cool breeze lightly caressing her skin causing her to close her eyes momentarily before opening and regarding the skyline sadly.  
  
Only one night had passed since Inu Yasha had shown her the beauty this land held, only one night ago everything had been all right and she had been happy holding his hand. She had thought once that a romance between them was nothing more than a silly child's dream, that he would never look at her the way she looked at him. And yet, that night he did. He had gazed upon her with those piercing yellow eyes, showing her what he could not voice, the moment their hands joined.  
  
Stars above her head shimmered in the moonlight, drawing her eyes to them, thoughts of Inu Yasha turning round in her mind. Their relationship seemed a lot like the stars in the sky, both looked so close to another and yet they were both so far away. Their emotions carefully shrouded behind the promises they had made, neither of them holding any true hopes of openly loving another.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Errant silver-blue strands of hair blew lazily in the night air, a stark contrast to the dark red of Inu Yasha's robe. His legs dangling over the edge of the large branch he was currently resting in, swinging to and fro almost childlike while his mind wandered. He had failed. He was unable to keep Kagome safe. Sure she hadn't been wounded physically, but mentally she had suffered. He had been unable to protect her from the sorrow of losing those she loved and even more unable to comfort her when she needed it the most. Growling softly at his inability to drop his mask of indifference and give her what she wanted, what she needed. Inu Yasha mentally berated himself, he was to weak! Wishing he could just smash through the walls of insecurity surrounding him and accept Kagome's unwavering love, but he couldn't do that to her. He couldn't bring her more pain than she already suffered, it would be unfair to her, he still owed Kikyo his life and his soul.  
  
Inu Yasha lifted a clawed hand to his forehead, pushing the errant, annoying strands of hair from his face. So lost in thought, he didn't notice the silhouetted form standing beneath his tree until it released a soft cry. Darting his gaze down and tensing momentarily. Inu Yasha quickly realized who it was.  
  
"Kagome?" He breathed softly, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
She had one hand held close to her chest, her eyes glimmered with the yet unshed tears and her posture bespoke her weariness and pain. Inu Yasha fought the urge to jump down and take her in his arms, instead he only watched as she gazed unto the skies. Her normally peaceful eyes looking blank, Inu Yasha involuntarily flinched when Kagome lifted her head more toward the stars. His heart tightened as the previous evening flashed before his eyes, she had been so happy then, her smile simply breathtaking as she held his hand tenderly in her own. Even then he had been too weak to tell her how he felt, always unable to do more than grunt when embarrassed. And now, under the same stars, he was unable do nothing more than watch as her tears flowed down her cheeks.  
  
Leaping from the tree, Inu Yasha landed silently behind Kagome, watching intently as she continued to stare at the stars. Unsure of what he should do. Inu Yasha stood deathly still, almost afraid that any small movement would bring her sad gaze onto him. Inu Yasha breathed softly, her name was on his lips unwilling to pass further. He reluctantly lifted a stiff arm, reaching out to touch her, to hold her to at least give the comfort she so desperately needed. Yet the further he reached, the further away she seemed to get. Cursing softly at his inability to reach out to her, Inu Yasha turned around lowering his head in disdain. And there they stood, Inu Yasha facing the forests, a past he was used to and Kagome staring at the stars, a future she knew would come. Finally pulling himself away, Inu Yasha kept his eyes shadowed as he left the woman he loved to her own thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope. What is hope, but an ideal that man clings to in their time of need? Some vague belief the desperate imagine that impossibility can actually become possible? Life doesn't work that way, we must make what is to be our possible. And yet, even knowing this, we willingly hope for a better outcome than those that have been presented to us. If we cannot hold on to our confidence, then are we truly worthy of Hope?  
  
Sighing dejectedly, Kagome grumbled softly to herself, 'I'm starting to sound like Miroku.'  
  
Hearing a slight sound from behind her, Kagome quickly snapped her body around and stared wide-eyed at the retreating form of Inu Yasha. The hand gripping the front of her shirt tightened slightly as she continued to watch Inu Yasha's withdrawing form. She unconsciously lifted her other hand and reached out toward him, grabbing at the air that separated them. She was alone, utterly and totally alone. He was leaving her marooned on an island of stars to fight her overwhelming sense of helplessness.  
  
"Inu Yasha..."  
  
tbc...  
  
To the Reviewers::  
  
FF.Net~  
  
Reiku Toukijin~ Ayame's and Kouga's death is another verison of Inu Yasha's and Kikyo's death. Something we noticed is how he will use people's love for one another to screw them over. Another example:: Kohaku and Sango.  
  
Thy-Kimi~ Thank you for reading, means a lot to us!!  
  
MM.Org~  
  
Violet Rose~ Yes Naraku is a bastard. An evil, deceiving, good looking, sexy... Ya? Wait, what were we saying?? lol  
  
Lady Sesshoumaru~ Its fun writing sad, twisted, horribly doomed fanfics. Quite a different change that what we're used to. ^^  
  
Waterdruid~ We promise there will be more angsty, depressing, dark moments later on. So grab a bowl of your favorite ice cream and box of Kleenex and enjoy. ^^  
  
A/N~ We're currently plagued by a recurring illness called writer's block. Any ideas and suggestions are welcomed and encouraged. 


	4. Just This One Night

Disclaimer~ All rights for Inu Yasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This fiction is only for entertainment purposes. And if any part of this fanfiction resembles another it is purely coincidental.  
  
Chapter 4 ~ Just This One Night  
  
"The stars, simple, brilliant spots in the sky. Tiny little dots that no matter how hard you try to reach you will never touch, never feel the light they shine and never understand why they twinkle the way they do. Until you take that final step and for a moment all is right in the world..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darkness. All around her was darkness, and her life was lived under this heavy veil.  
  
Sunlight filtered through the trees, giving the air around her a certain ambience. Pausing momentarily, she gazed upward through the trees and at the small peeks of sky above.  
  
Cold. She was so cold, her skin was cold, her eyes were cold and her heart was cold.  
  
One lone, lazy beam of light drifted over her ethereal form, as if attempting to caress her with its warmth. Turning away she moved onward, sliver and blue youkai floating beside her. Her companions, her attendants in death, keeping her clay body alive by the souls they brought her nightly. Memories of a life lived haunted her, bringing back old feelings that were no longer hers.  
  
"I WILL protect you! I will keep you safe! Naraku will not have you!"  
  
A frown crossed her forever blank face, "Protect me from what? A life I have no right living or from the death I was brought back from?"  
  
Darkened eyes, unholy eyes, eyes of a woman scorned clouded briefly with tears. Her delicate steps never ending, and the breaking of her heart never ceasing. She was forever doomed to relive the night he had broken her heart. Forever doomed to see the love in his eyes turn into hatred as he stood above her dying body. Forever doomed to be loved and not allowed to love in return.  
  
A cold breeze carried the one word from her lips into the darkness of the surrounding forest. Her steps faltering as she crumpled to the forest floor, tears finally freed, rolled down her cheeks. The usual blank stare turning into one of despair and sadness as she cried out softly.  
  
"Inu Yasha..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another day peeked through the clouds, watching as a small group of travelers moved through the countryside. The sun, casting its loving light upon the companions, moved higher into the sky, chasing away the darkness and its memories. Sorrow and depression still hung in the air, as each member chose to grieve in their own way. Regardless of that fact, when one loses a loved one there are steps many will go through. Grief: the first, where 'what if's' and blame is placed on oneself or others; denial, where one suddenly cannot admit to the fact that the loved one is gone and never coming back. And lastly, anger...  
  
"Inu Yasha! SIT!"  
  
"HENTAI!"  
  
...the last emotion that most will respond with passionate displeasure.  
  
"...SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!"  
  
Another day had come too soon. Proving that though death was a part of life, life does go on after death. And to Kagome and the others that gave them all the more reason to hunt down the last remaining shards and destroy Naraku.  
  
Trekking through the country side, Kagome was once again in deep thought as she pushed her bike over the bumpy trail. Her eyes had once again turned bright, and her heart felt a bit lighter. Kouga wouldn't have wanted her to worry over him. He would have rather had her go on with her life. A ghost of a smile touched her lips as she imagined what he would say if he saw her like this. Probably something along the lines of, "Oi! Never fear Kagome! Even in death nothing will stop me from making you mine! Our love has no boundaries."  
  
A soft chuckle escaped her lips drawing several worried eyes to her quaking form. With a sigh she simply waved off their unspoken questions as she lowered her face, keeping her memories to herself. Kouga was her friend, and though she had found his attention flattering if not embarrassing and uncomfortable at times, she had cared for him deeply. Now if Inu Yasha would treat her the same way the wolf prince had, then she could truly be happy.  
  
A soft cough snapped her from her thoughts, she glanced over her shoulder and smiled softly to the young monk behind her. Watching as his eyes warmed and he smiled in return.  
  
"I assume you have found your answers, Lady Kagome." It was more of a statement than a question and Kagome nodded her head.  
  
"Most of them, although some will stay unanswered for a while." Kagome felt her heart drop as she remembered the retreating form of the man she loved just the other night. "I'm still waiting for my star." She whispered softly moving her gaze toward the white-haired hanyou.  
  
Miroku followed her gaze and nodded solemnly before falling quiet and allowing her to her thoughts once more.  
  
They traveled like this for several hours, until Kagome asked that they stop for lunch. Inu Yasha snorted before responding softly, "There's a village up ahead. We'll go ahead and break there."  
  
If Kagome had been shocked by his decision she didn't let onto it as she nodded her head and continued to follow the hanyou. Ever since Kouga and Ayame's death, everyone had been acting a bit off, so why would Inu Yasha be any different. Kouga and Inu Yasha may have fought all of the time, but deep down, Kagome knew they had respected each other greatly. And Kouga's death had been a great shock for the hanyou.  
  
Laughter from the village children pulled at Kagome's heart as they entered the small farming community. Inu Yasha instinctively stiffened while Shippo buried a little deeper into the basket, as youkai and hanyou it was still hard for them to relax in a strange human's presence. Kagome closed her eyes as she fought the sudden anger that rose up inside of her, why couldn't people see the difference from good youkai and evil? And yet her question already had an answer, one she knew even from her time, people are fickle. They will fear what they do not understand and will destroy those that are just a little bit different from themselves.  
  
Forcing herself to take several deep breaths, Kagome calmed her already frazzled nerves, it would do her no good to get heated over something silly. Then from the corner of her eye she spied Miroku grin that wicked, 'fresh meat', smile of his as he quickly scampered into the village. Rolling her eyes, Kagome quickly plastered a kind smile to her face as the rest of the group entered the village together.  
  
They were received kindly by the village elders, no doubt thanks to Miroku and his ever present 'dark and ominous cloud'. Kagome had to smile, Miroku had the ability to zone in on the most loutish proprietor of the villagers and humble him with Miroku's generosity. Today was no different as they were now resting comfortably, with full stomachs from the wonderful food that had been prepared for them.  
  
Kagome stifled a yawn behind her hand, leaning comfortably against the patio railing and watching Shippo bounce and play with the rest of the children. It was so peaceful that Kagome, for a moment, forgot about everything that had happened. She was perfectly content just to lean back and watch the clouds roll by, closing herself off to the world. But her peace was short lived as the rest of the group quickly fell into their usual routines.  
  
Miroku had begun wandering around town, asking each pretty lady his infamous question. Suffering from several slaps from most of the women, while the rest simply blushed and giggled. Only to be dragged off by the ear by a rather peeved Sango, who in turn apologized for his actions with the excuse that he was mentally insane. Causing Miroku to retaliate the only way he knew how, grope.  
  
"HENTAI!" Sango's form shook with embarrassment and fury as she quickly brought her weapon down onto his head, with a resounding CLUNK. Miroku hit the ground fast and hard, smiling stupidly and unconscious. Sango stormed off, leaving the swirly eyed monk to the mercy of the insect nest he had landed on.  
  
Laughing softly, Kagome turned her gaze back to Shippo watching as he transformed into a bright pink ball and delighting the rest of the children. 'Ah to be a child again,' Kagome thought to herself. A pang of regret settled in her heart as she continued to watch Shippo play with the village children. He needed this. He needed some time to be a child, to feel happy and enjoy his childhood like anyone else. He needed to be away from the constant battles, the constant risk to his life or the risk of losing someone else he cared for.  
  
Pushing herself off from the railing, Kagome stood and stretched. A long, lazy yawn being drawn from her weary form, feeling as her muscles pulled and tugged and popped bones back into place. Yes this had been what she needed, a nice long break from everything.  
  
A soft moan alerted her to the now waking monk, turning her head slightly she watched in amusement as he quickly realized many small creatures were trekking across his body. With a slight yelp, Miroku stood quickly and began to frantically brush the pests off his person. Kagome giggled lightly while she watched the always reserved monk begin to dance around, panic clearly written in his eyes.  
  
Stopping in his tracks, Miroku gazed over at a highly amused Kagome, his eyes narrowing slightly as he watched her swallow her giggles. The eerie sensation of many legged creatures walking all over him continued, and he fought the urge to strip down and curse at the damned insects.  
  
Kagome couldn't help it as a soft laugh broke free at Miroku's sudden wide eyed expression. His hand suddenly tightening around the staff he carried, a look of pure horror crossing his expression as he fought to control his voice.  
  
"Lady Kagome, if you'd excuse me, I must, I must ....get these damn ants off of my... Excuse me!" With that he quickly vanished from her sight, leaving Kagome to shake her head in pity for the poor monk who was more than likely checking to make sure everything was unharmed.  
  
Smiling to herself, Kagome once more stretched her tired limbs and suddenly frowned. She hadn't seen Inu Yasha in quite some time, freezing her movements Kagome did a quick check with her senses. No shards were detected and she didn't sense the cold chill that was Kikiyo's signature. So where was Inu Yasha? Relaxing her arms, Kagome nibbled on her lip nervously, wondering if she should risk searching for the arrogant hanyou. Chewing on her bottom lip a moment more, she made up her mind. She'd go for a walk and if she stumbled across Inu Yasha, okay fine, no big deal, she was only taking a walk after all.  
  
Groaning to herself, Kagome moved away from the shade of the large hut and made her way across the village and into the forest. She was not looking for Inu Yasha. She was only taking a stroll.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Damn, damn, damn!" Kagome cursed for the third time since she had decided to go for 'a walk'. As if things couldn't get any worse it had began raining thirty minutes into her stroll, leaving Kagome wet, tired, cold and to far from the village for shelter. So there she sat, crouched under one of the many low hanging trees, hoping that lighting wouldn't strike this particular tree.  
  
Blowing her wind blown and rain drenched hair from her eyes, Kagome groaned. "Where is Inu Yasha? It's been long enough, normally he would have hunted me down by now."  
  
Looking up, Kagome watched the raindrops fall around her, slowly she smiled against the gloom. She was lost, alone in the middle of nowhere and her light, her love was nowhere to be seen. But she wasn't afraid she knew he would find her, he always found her, he never left her lost for long.  
  
It was times like these that she felt a strange connection with the walking dead Miko, they both loved the same man, they were both willing to do what they thought was best for Inu Yasha. Kikyo had wanted him to use the jewel to become human and to feel free from the loneliness that plagued him. To free her from the obligation to the jewel and allow her to live a normal life, a life that would allow her to love him freely. Kagome wanted Inu Yasha to be happy, whatever measures it would take she would do so just to see him happy. And yet she too was trapped by obligation and unable to love him openly.  
  
Within 500 years things had not changed, she was still bound by a promise she had made to protect the Shikon jewel. Inu Yasha was still the one piece of puzzle that her life rotated around, only he could release her from the obligations now and 500 years ago.  
  
The rain continued to fall around her and Kagome continued to think on her favorite topic. She was not prepared for the sudden growl and curse with her name included.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"God damn woman taking a god damn walk in the middle of a god damn rain storm! Keh! Doesn't she know my sense of smell sucks in this weather. Stupid god damn woman!" Inu Yasha growled to himself as he bound through the trees, keen eyes constantly keeping a watch out for her green and white uniform.  
  
He was soaked, completely and totally drenched and the soft breeze sifting through his hair did not make things any better. Wet hair whipped in face forcing him to close his eyes momentarily and thus causing him to stumble more times than he liked.  
  
"God damn it Kagome, where are you!" Inu Yasha snarled out loud. "So help me, wench when I see you." Inu Yasha left the thought open, he already knew. He'd yell and snarl and bitch at her and she would remain silent as her fury rose to the surface then BAM! She'd say that oh so hated little word and leave Inu Yasha behind like a chastened puppy.  
  
"Inu Yasha!"  
  
The suddenness of Kagome's voice startled Inu Yasha from his thoughts so much that it caused him to miss a step and crash to the forest floor.  
  
"Inu Yasha!"  
  
Groaning softly to himself, Inu Yasha pulled himself from his prone position to a more suitable squatting one. Huffing angrily, Inu Yasha waited for Kagome to find him and in the mean time he proceeded to pull stray twigs and leaves from his hair. Oh the things he did and the crap he had to put up with for this girl.  
  
"Wench!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome rushed through the heavy brush, sending rain formed mist spraying everywhere as she quickly made her way to Inu Yasha. Her heart beating fast in her chest, she had seen Inu Yasha fall, she had seen the startled look in his eyes and she was worried about him.  
  
Calling out his name a second time she hoped for a response, hoped for anything but the eerie silence that greeted her, anything that could alert her that everything was alright. That he had simply slipped, there was no danger, there were no evil youkai after him that he was fine.  
  
"Wench!"  
  
Kagome halted her steps immediately. Her worried brow bunching up in silent confusion then relaxing to annoyance. A soft smile graced her lips as she glared at the dense foliage before moving onward again. Her steps less hurried as she walked to the hanyou that was currently picking leaves from his rain-sodden hair. She couldn't help the soft laugh that escaped from her lips as she gazed at the pathetic sight before her. Inu Yasha simply looked like a drowned rat. His hair hung limply around his shoulders, a few stray strands stuck to his cheek while the bangs completely covered his eyes.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Her voice was soft and bemused as she called out to him.  
  
Inu Yasha groaned, pushing the insistent locks of hair from his eyes and glared at Kagome's smiling face.  
  
"Find something funny?" His question punctuated with a growl.  
  
Biting her bottom lip Kagome resisted the urge the break out into full hysterical laughter. At the moment Inu Yasha looked as threatening as, well as threatening as a puppy.  
  
"Not at all."  
  
Inu Yasha merely snorted as he rose, dusting the dirt from his body and glaring at the quivering form of Kagome. Forcing himself to remain relatively calm Inu Yasha stared into her chocolate eyes.  
  
"Where the hell have you been? And what possessed you to come out in the middle of a rain storm?"  
  
Kagome felt the tell-tell sign of annoyance rise up from inside as her previous amusement vanished. Kagome took a desperate breath of fresh air, she was not going to allow him to get her.  
  
"I was worried and went looking for your sorry butt. Like I knew it was going to start raining, it looked like a nice day!"  
  
Inu Yasha watched her as her words sank in. She was worried about him? She had gone looking for him? Inu Yasha forced his blank look to turn annoyed and he replied harshly, "Wench, I can damn well take care of myself! I don't need your coddling, besides its your ass you should worry about."  
  
Kagome flinched her anger vanishing. No matter how long she had been with him, his harsh words still stabbed at her heart. Lowering her head, she stared listlessly at her shoes before muttering softly.  
  
"Am I really that useless to you?" Mentally she continued her thought with, 'will you ever see me for more than Kagome the shard detector, Kagome the reincarnation?'  
  
Inu Yasha froze. He had heard her softly uttered words and frowned, she wasn't useless, helpless maybe but never useless.  
  
Kagome turned around, facing away from the white haired man she loved and sighed. The chill of the wet weather reaching her soul as she laughed softly, her eyes burning with unshed tears.  
  
"Of course I'm useless, how could I be so stupid? All I can do is see those ridiculous jewel shards, I'm always being kidnaped, hurt or used, forcing you all to come to my rescue. After three years I still can't control my Miko powers let alone shoot a straight line with my arrows. I can't even tell the man I love how much I care about him for fear he'll reject me, shun me, push me away." Her voice tapering off in the end as she laughed once more, turning her dark head Kagome smiled a depressively sweet smile.  
  
"And yet I still cling on to the hope that my star will come down from his heaven and whisk me away. That maybe he'll realize that without him I'm not whole, that my soul calls out to his. That he'll see me as his equal, worthy of his time of his love, so that I may stand by his side proudly." Kagome sighed once more, her eyes dropping and drawing forward to stare before her. Tears pooling from her eyes and mingling with the raindrops on her cheeks, hiding the fact that she was crying silent, bitter tears.  
  
Inu Yasha listened raptly as she bared her soul to him, bared her emotions in a moment of self loathing. His golden eyes watched her somber ones call out to him before turning away once more. A sense of deja' vu hitting him, memories of the other night awaking within his mind. And he once again found himself reaching out to her, his hand grasping at the air in a desperate attempt to touch her. No, this time he wouldn't walk away, this time he would reach her.  
  
Taking several tentative steps forward, Inu Yasha closed the distance between them. His hand hovering above her shoulder a moment before he closed the last gap between them. He felt her tense under the gentle pressure of his hand, "Kagome?"  
  
Kagome swallowed past the sobs in her throat, Inu Yasha's hand on her shoulder was almost too much for her to deal with. Pulling herself away, Kagome batted away her tears forcing a happy smile on her face before she turned around and looked at Inu Yasha.  
  
"I'm sorry. I guess you really don't want to hear about my personal problems, I'm sorry I told you all of this."  
  
Inu Yasha snorted softly, his hand raising once more to cup Kagome's chin and titling it up look into her pained eyes. His heart broke when he saw the look of pure misery in her misty globes, here was his chance to finally make things right.  
  
"Stupid wench," Inu Yasha didn't finish his sentence with words, instead he lowered his lips to her own and placed a gentle kiss there. Pulling away he gazed into her shell shocked eyes and smirked.  
  
"Maybe your star was just unsure about what your soul was telling him. Maybe he was afraid of causing more pain to your already breaking heart." Carefully Inu Yasha gathered her up in his arms, "Maybe he just didn't know what he needed to say."  
  
Kagome released a sharp sob while she buried her face deeper into his shirt, taking in his scent and memorizing it. Her hands balling up the fabric, refusing to let go, not now not ever.  
  
Inu Yasha sighed heavily, bringing his arms around her shaking form and nuzzling her neck.  
  
"Kagome, I am still bound by a promise I will not break, I need you to understand that."  
  
Kagome nodded against his chest before pulling away long enough to respond, "I understand and I won't make you change your mind. But give me this, give me this one night in your arms."  
  
Inu Yasha nodded slightly, keeping his arms wrapped around her, taking the love and the comfort she had always offered. One night, he would give her this one night.  
  
tbc....  
  
A/N ::wipes sweet from brow:: God that was a long chapter to write! There is a lemon in the chapter, but because my views of lemons have changed, that and the fact that I'm getting tired of having stories deleted from Fanfiction.net, the entire chapter can be found at Adultfanfiction.net or at Mediaminer.org. I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to get posted, but my co-author and beta left for college, so I'm kinda out on my own for now. Anyway I wanted to thank everyone for their reviews, they kept me going even though writer's block had me stuck there for a while. I hope you enjoy this chapter! 


	5. Biggest Mistake

Disclaimer~ All rights for Inu Yasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This fiction is only for entertainment purposes. And if any part of this fanfiction resembles another it is purely coincidental.  
  
Chapter Five ~ Biggest Mistake  
  
"Inu Yasha and I shared a moment of passion, a moment where nothing in the world could reach us. And in that moment I felt my heart ease into peace, but the peace was to be short lived. We both had broken promises we had made; and we still had a duty to fulfill. The Shikon Jewel was now complete..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The retreat of light eased her stolen soul. Twilight was now upon her. Harsh hues reflecting off of her stark features as she wove through the thick foliage. One delicate, pale hand rose to stroke the shimmering scales of her youkai companions. Their usual gracefulness now tensed as they wove closer around her small form. Inu Yasha was close by.  
  
An eerie darkness masked the land, shadows from the surrounding trees dancing playfully over the blank plains of her face. Her eyes were expressionless, guarded, as she merely gazed straight ahead at the road before her. Her soft steps seemed to always move her forward, she was always wandering, always searching, always following.  
  
The soft sounds of the night rose to her sensitive ears putting her on alert, her footsteps stopped instantly as quick eyes scanned the area for any threats. Nothing. The night was simply quiet, too quiet, almost as if it is on hold for something important to happen.  
  
Soft footsteps start again, carrying her further into the dense foliage. Pushing the low bushes out of the way, a muted cry reaches her quick ears causing her to pause once more. Expressionless eyes narrow slightly as she continued to listen intently, her heart nearly stopping when a soft phrase, voiced in gentle passion, crashed over her.  
  
"You are mine, Kagome. I claim you."  
  
Her eyes widened in disbelief, her chest constricts and her limbs won't listen to her. Two more steps bring her stunned eyes upon the sight she had hoped would never happen. She turned head away from the intimate scene, her eyes slammed shut as hot tears rolled down her pale cheeks. He had broken his promise.  
  
Her eyes opened slightly and a brief, woeful smile touched her lips moments before a harsh chuckle broke from her throat. She had lost the man she loved to herself. She wiped fiercely with the back of her hand at the wetness on her cheeks, while she silently cursed herself for her weakness. Slowly she turned her gaze back to the scene one last time before she forced herself to completely turn around and move away.  
  
"Kikyo."  
  
She stopped, instantly frozen in place by the softly spoken husky calling of her name. Her eyes narrow before she turned to face him, her life preserving youkai nudging against her neck in comfort. Previously shed silver tears sparkled in the scant light as brown eyes stared into molten gold. Words will not pass from her lips, thoughts scramble in her mind and all she could feel were the heavy pieces of her heart.  
  
Moments pass in silence and she finally drew her hardened eyes away from his grief-stricken face. Slowly she turned back around and left, each step moving her further from his pleading presence. Leaving him standing alone in the shadows with his tears reflected in the starlight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn's light broke through the trees, the soft light caressed her cheek, stirring her from her slumber. Warmth enveloped her body as she snuggled deeper into the soft fabric wrapped tight around her body. With a heavy yawn, Kagome slowly drifted back to the world, cracking her eyes open as a dream induced smile still touched her tired face. She opened her eyes a bit more and languidly rolled to her back. Her eyes stared unseeing at the various leaves and branches above her head, the smile vanished from her lips.  
  
He was gone.  
  
She somehow had known he wouldn't be there when she woke and yet it still tugged painfully at her heart. Her dark head lolled to her right, the forest canopy leaving her view as she stared at the fabric tightly clutched in her hand.  
He had left her.  
  
Clutching tight to the fabric and twisting it in her hand, Kagome released a heart wrenching sob. What had she done! She had broken her promise to him, to herself! Curling into a fetal position, Kagome sobbed quietly, her tears wetting the fur she had buried her face deep into.  
  
After several minutes her sobs softened to small sniffles, taking a deep breath Kagome sniffed at the fabric. Picking up on his comforting, and slightly musky, scent before pulling it away from her face and rising. Her eyes still reflecting her confusion and pain as she made her decision. Regardless of what happens next, regardless of what he may or may not say to her, last night will always be imprinted in her mind as one of the happiest moments of her life. Last night will be hers to cherish in her heart forever.  
  
Standing, Kagome quickly collected her clothing and dresses; her clothes still slightly damp from spending the night on the wet ground. Tenderly she runs her fingers over the collar of his robe, before placing it over her shoulders and tying it around her waist. With one quick glance around her, Kagome gazed over the area where she had given herself to him. A wistful smile touched her lips before she turned around and walked away. Leaving everything that had happened and had been said in that clearing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'What in the hell was wrong with him!' Inu Yasha cursed hotly to himself, his posture tense and angry while he balanced on a high branch away from the slumbering woman.  
  
Dragging a clawed hand through his messy locks, he half groaned, and half sighed. The passion he had just shared with her was something he would have never expected, something he never thought he needed, until now. And yet he had claimed her, verbally and physically, when he knew there may never be a chance for them. 'What the hell was wrong with him!'  
  
A soft cry shook him from his thoughts, and he once more found himself gazing down upon her. This time Inu Yasha could clearly see the tears on her cheeks as she sobbed into his robe. His heart wrenched in his chest, he had to do this, he had to stop this before it went further. He knew his method was cruel but what else could he do? After that brief meeting with Kikyo last night, reality had slapped him hard in the face. He had just made one of the biggest mistakes in his life: he had further doomed Kagome to more heart ache because of him.  
  
Inu Yasha closed his eyes, he should have stopped this before it had happened. He should have turned down her plea, set her straight that fate wouldn't allow them to be together. But he had given in to her plea, his heart crying out for the same thing. One night. One night to feel loved, to be loved and to not be alone anymore. Hadn't he learned anything! His golden eyes opened once more as he gazed back to the woman beneath him. She was dressing, her eyes determined as she forced her strange clothing back over her body.  
  
Inu Yasha continued to watch as she brought his robe to her face and breathed in his scent, a peaceful look coming to her eyes before she wrapped the fabric around her slender form. He smiled, male pride taking over briefly as he took in her figure in his clothing. It looked right, it felt right, but sadly he knew it would never be right. Sighing heavily one last time, Inu Yasha remained in his spot a bit longer, not willing to leave the area yet. Even though this hadn't been the smartest thing to do, he couldn't help the new surge of emotions that cascaded over him.  
  
'Just a bit longer, then I'll leave it all behind,' he knew it was a lie to himself, there would never come a day where he would be able to forget last night. Her passion-filled gazes as he loved her, her soft cries of pleasure before she climaxed and the love she hinted to as she gave herself to him. No, he would never be able to forget, but he had to try if he wanted her to go on without him. Standing up on his perch, Inu Yasha gazed around himself one more time before leaping off into the forest and away from their nest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soft footsteps and the gentle clanging of golden rings were the only give away to his position. The placid silence around him easing his soul a bit as he continued to walk. Miroku had no destination in mind. He had merely awoken this morning with the strange urge to wander the forest. That and of course the unusual disappearances of Inu Yasha and Kagome, and as a true friend he thought it was in their best interests for him to see if they were all right.  
  
Miroku sighed softly, besides if he had stayed around much longer he would have been laid out cold at this present moment. He was slightly worried that if Sango hit him one more time with that blasted weapon of hers, he just may in fact begin to suffer from insanity.  
  
But in all honesty, Miroku was truly worried for Kagome, she had been through so much, seen things that she shouldn't have been allowed to see. The battle with Ayame had proven to him that she was indeed too innocent for this kind of thing, she had never before been through the pain that a murdered loved one brings. And she should never have to go through it again.  
  
Miroku stopped abruptly, his violet eyes narrowing as he heard the soft sounds of many creatures floating above him. Darting a quick glance upward, Miroku frowned, there floating above his head were Kikyo's soul snatchers. He did not need nor want to face the woman these creatures traveled with. With a soft scowl he quickly backed away and hid behind the ancient tree next to where he was. His wait wasn't long when he heard her quiet footsteps come closer then stop unexpectedly.  
  
Peering around the edge of the tree, Miroku keenly watched as the once living miko paused beside the tree he was currently hiding next to.  
  
"I know you're there, monk," her voice was emotionless as she turned her gaze toward him.  
  
Miroku groaned softly as he came around the tree and raised an eyebrow before speaking his own soft greeting.  
  
"Lady Kikyo."  
  
Her bottomless eyes peered into his own, causing shivers to run up his spine in trepidation.  
  
"You will not find them, monk, they have already left."  
  
Miroku fought to control his facial features, shock quickly replacing itself with curiosity while he stared at her. Her cold eyes turned away from him and staring forward, her blank mask never changed as she continued to speak.  
  
"Naraku is close by, he is tired of waiting for the jewel shards and has come to collect them. She is no longer safe. You better find her before he does."  
  
Miroku was taken aback, his eyes narrowed before he responded, "And why should I listen to your words? I have no reason to trust what you say is true. This could simply be another ploy to get Inu..."  
  
Miroku halted his words at her sudden dry laugh her eyes whirled back to his as she nearly growled out.  
  
"Because if you don't listen, she will die! Do you want to lose her, monk?"  
  
Miroku's eyes widened, he quickly glanced back the way he had come mentally gauging how long it would take him to return to the village. The entire time Kikyo's eyes bore into him, his eyes turning back to her own in confusion.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Kikyo smirked slightly as she answered, "I will only say that now I understand what I was unable to before."  
  
Miroku frowned once more pondering her words when he heard a scream, wasting no more time he quickly bound toward the cry, his heart in his throat he hoped it wasn't who he thought it was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kohaku!" Sango screamed as she rushed to her brother's side.  
  
His skin was ice cold, and his breathing labored as he fought to stay alive. He had one last thing to do before he passed on, one last order from his master, one last message.  
  
Sango dropped to her knees, tears running down her cheeks as she cradled her brother in her arms. No! She screamed mentally, not now, not like this, he will not die!  
  
"Sister, I have to tell you..."  
  
Sango shushed him softly, his head cradled in her arms as she rocked back and forth.  
  
"Don't speak, your going to be okay, don't speak."  
  
Kohaku coughed, blood coating his throat, "Sango!" he rasped grabbing her hand in order to gain her attention.  
  
"Sister, he has the shards, he has all of them."  
  
Sango frowned, it wasn't possible. Kagome still had at least three...  
  
Kohaku wheezed, he saw the realization coming to her eyes and he gently touched her cheek.  
  
"Sister, you have to go. You have to get her back. He's going to kill her and so many more innocent people. You have to go."  
  
Tears flowed from her eyes, she couldn't leave him! But she couldn't leave her friend either, "Kohaku?" Sango's voice cracked as she gazed at her dying brother, "NO! I can't! I won't! You need me too, she'll be okay when Inu Yasha gets there."  
  
Kohaku shook his head violently, "No, sister you have to go! I want to die! I remember it all, I remember, killing, everyone. I can't live with that pain. I accepted this a long time ago."  
  
Sango cried out as she cradled him to her breast, her tears splashing on top of his dark head. "I, I can't." She whispered between sobs.  
  
Before Kohaku could speak another word, Miroku broke through the trees panting hard and his eyes wide. Merely seconds behind him was Inu Yasha his face panicked, "Where is she? Where is Kagome!"  
  
Kohaku coughed again, this time blood oozing from the corners of his mouth, "Naraku has her. He has all of the shards now, you have to hurry before he completes the jewel."  
  
Inu Yasha gripped his sword and growled softly, "You went to far this time, Naraku. This time you will die!"  
  
"Inu Yasha!"  
  
tbc....  
  
A/N~ *Yawn* finished this chapter late last night, and my beta has done nothing but ride my butt about tenses. *Groan* if there are any mistakes I didn't catch, I apologize, I'll revise this chapter later.  
  
How many of you hate filler chapters? *Author raises hand* these chapters have been such a pain to write. In my draft I had everything crammed together that this story seemed like nothing more than a six, maybe seven chapter mini story. *Sigh* I'm afraid its turning out to be a bit longer than I had originally planned.  
  
Also I'd like to mention that the reason I'm not trash talking Kikyo is because of the way I see reincarnation. They share the same soul, so essentially they are the same person. Kagome may be Kagome but she was at one time Kikyo too, and when I had Kikyo say 'she had lost the man she loved to herself' that's what I meant. I mean, I'd be jealous of myself too if a newer model of me got the man I loved. ^.^  
  
Spoiler for the next chapters...  
  
Fun time is over. The rest is dark from here on out. 


	6. Purple Haze: Part One

Disclaimer~ All rights for Inu Yasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This fiction is only for entertainment purposes. And if any part of this fanfiction resembles another it is purely coincidental.  
  
Chapter Six ~ Purple Haze  
Part One  
  
His mother paused, her eyes closing as she reminisced to herself. A smile briefly touching her lips before she opened her eyes, unshed tears glimmering in the bright light. Taro watched as she turned her head away from him and stared at the stark white walls of the hospital room. One aged hand gripping at the stiff pink blanket around her waist, slowly her tired, sad eyes turned to him once more. Taro knew, in that instant, that what she had to say next was the cause of her life long pain, the reason he barely ever saw a smile light up her face and for some reason watching her Taro felt his heart break with hers.  
  
"Taro, we won but we lost as well...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Inu Yasha!"  
  
Kagome fought the darkness coiling around her mind, she watched helplessly as Kanna sucked enough of her soul to leave her powerless. She had been trapped, caught unawares whilst lost deep in her thoughts. She instantly knew that this was a fight she was not going to win, and now with her eyesight fuzzed and her heartbeat slowing she was frightened.  
  
"Well, well. It seems your hanyou protector isn't around to rescue you this time. Ah well, it makes our job easier." Kagura's honey-sweet, caustic voice broke through the last barrier of Kagome's conscience-ness.  
  
Kagome struggled to open her eyes, the darkness of Kanna's magic swirling in her mind and spreading throughout her limbs. She had to stop them, she had to fight this and warn everyone, she had too....  
  
The darkness wrapped Kagome into its embrace, stealing her away  
from the reality  
beyond her closed eyes. And yet even in its fierce hold, Kagome  
could still make out Kagura's  
haunting laughter and mocking words.  
  
"We have completed our mission, let us let the boy finish the rest before he dies."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku stood frozen in place, his eyes wavering between the slouched form of Sango and her brother.  
  
'He's going to die before this is finished,' Miroku thought sadly. He wanted to comfort Sango, to let her know that he understood the pain she was going through, but he couldn't force his body to move a single inch. Closing his violet eyes Miroku turned away, Sango would be alright, she'd live on and in doing so Kohaku would live on as well.  
  
"Lady Sango, its time." His words were softly spoken.  
  
Sango nodded her head while she tenderly caressed Kohaku's cheek before leaning down and whispered softly into his ear.  
  
"Live a bit longer for me, brother. I will avenge our family, everything will be fine."  
  
Kohaku stayed motionless, his face pale and peaceful as he rested upon the borrowed mat. Sango pressed her lips to his brow in a gentle kiss before she turned and offered her thanks to the elderly couple that would be watching over Kohaku.  
  
Sango rose stiffly from her brother's side and turned her gaze to Shippo's worried face. She forced a gentle smile to her lips before speaking to the scared kit.  
  
"Don't fret Shippo, we will be back shortly. With Kagome...and...Naraku's head."  
  
Shippo merely nodded his little head, hot tears streamed down his cheeks as he gave up trying to look strong. He wanted to go along. He wanted to help save Kagome but he respected everyone's unspoken wishes to stay behind and care for Kohaku. It's what Kagome would have wanted him to do, to care for another instead of risking his life where he would do no one any good.  
Sango quickly grabbed her bone boomerang, stepped outside into the early light and stood behind Miroku. Wordlessly they moved forward, going in the direction Inu Yasha had bounded off in, mere moments after they had heard the news. The final battle had come.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soft sounds drifted through her hazed mind, bringing Kagome back from the darkness. Eerie melodic sounds, voices whispered just above her, drawing her further from the peacefulness of the black she was now in. Her mind fuzzy, and her body was suddenly overcome by a strange shiver. She wasn't cold, in fact she was quite comfortably warm so why was she shaking so badly? The voices quickly became louder as she struggled back to conscience-ness, only then to realize she was unable to move.  
  
Bright eyes flew open. Jewel shards, Naraku had all of the jewel shards, Kagura had kidnaped her while she had been lost in thought. The strange cold shiver increased sharply forcing Kagome to gasp lightly, the same eerie whispered sounds drawing her eyes to their source.  
  
Dark walls draped beyond a heavy mist, crisp shoji doors stood bright against the gloom of the room. Her eyes slowly landed on a shadowed figure resting against the brilliant reds of the horizon beyond the window.  
  
Naraku!  
  
A startled gasp broke from her immobile form as her eyes widened, gazing at the evil beauty that was Naraku. His deceptively soft eyes retained her gaze as he continued to murmur softly into the room.  
  
"Show me your darkness, Kagome, show me your pain."  
  
Kagome whimpered as her entire body throbbed with an unusual bitterness, her heart quivered with his words and her mind slowly excepted the strange chant.  
  
Kagome fought against the weakness of her body brought on by the thick miasma of the room, she had to escape. She had to get away from the bitter-cold, from Naraku's soft gaze, she had to get away!  
  
"Inu Yasha! Help me! Where are you, Inu Yasha?" Her mind screamed as she fought another wave of Naraku's bitterness trying to grasp at her heart.  
  
Images of Inu Yasha rushed her confused mind. Images she had carefully hidden away from herself and the world. Inu Yasha cradling Kikyo against his chest, Inu Yasha holding her only to push her away and into the well, Inu Yasha gazing at her with a sorrowful expression.  
  
"Show me your darkness, Kagome, show me your pain and I will ease it."  
  
Kagome cried out suddenly, thick miasma filled air rushed into her lungs as she continued to fight the battle between her mind and heart. A new sensation flooded her body and burnt its way from behind her heart.  
  
Kagome writhed pathetically against Naraku's influence in her heart, pushing her back into the dark recesses of her own mind.  
  
"No!" Kagome cried out weakly, moments before the burning sensation completely overtook her body sending her back to the land of dreams.  
  
~*~  
  
Naraku ended his soft chant his cold eyes regarded Kagome's dulled ones, her pain and darkness had been difficult to find. For it was the same as her light and life, delicately stored away and protected. The hanyou Inu Yasha.  
  
"I have great things planed for you, my dear little miko." Naraku murmured softly before he rose and stood above Kagome's prone form. A smile full of malice touched his lips as he beckoned her to rise, "Great things indeed."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A dark cloud rose higher into the sky, spread out almost as if a bird were stretching it's wings. Naraku was sending his darkness over more of the land, his evil enveloped everything.  
  
Inu Yasha growled low in his throat, the tree tops flashed quickly under his feet as he leapt through the dense canopy.  
  
"You bastard! You fucking bastard!" Inu Yasha cried out at the purple haze before him. Lines of worry and anger etching themselves deep into his forehead as he fought the fury burning through his veins.  
  
It was all his fault! If he hadn't taken Kagome, if he hadn't given in to his own emotions she would still be safe and sound. He should have never slept with her, claimed her!  
  
Stopping in his flight of fury, Inu Yasha clenched one clawed hand and struck the tree nearest him. Bits of wood flew into the air and landed in his milky hair, but Inu Yasha paid them no mind as his head lowered, hands clenched tightly at his sides while he continued to berate himself about his actions.  
  
How could he have been so stupid! Hadn't he learned his lesson with Kikyo, with Kouga and Ayame? Naraku preyed on the love of others and used it against them, and he had once more caught Inu Yasha.  
  
Muted, Inu Yasha sank down onto his haunches, his hands slackened to his sides and his head slumped against his knees. He had failed. He had proven unable to protect Kagome like he had once promised to do. If he hadn't been so torn with her emotional breakdown, if he hadn't felt the pain she showed stabbing him in the chest, he wouldn't have given in to the passion in his heart. If he could have only pushed her away like he had done before then she would be fine, she wouldn't be in that bastard's care. She would be yelling at Miroku for groping her, laughing at Shippo's antics, conversing with Sango or testing to see how close to the other side of the world she could sit him.  
  
A small glimmer of light flinted off of Inu Yasha's cheek as he brought his head up and looked at the bright sky. By meeting him, releasing him, she had been fated to a horrible future; one she shouldn't have anything to do with in the first place. But she had released him and had accepted her fate to follow along his side looking for the shards of the shikon jewel.  
  
And now Naraku had her, using her like he used Kikyo. Putting in order some twisted plot only he understood, a plan that would eventually end with the loss of someone's life.  
  
"Kagome." Her name fell from his lips heavy with untired emotion as he continued to stare bleakly at the sky.  
  
"Please be safe."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seeing with unseeing eyes. Everything was vivid yet dark at the same time, pictures of faces floated before her. Feelings withered and yet flamed deep within her heart. Hatred and passion mingled as one, leaving her confused.  
  
Yet Kagome knew she was still alive, she could feel the warm breeze brush gently through her hair. She could taste the acidic flavor of Naraku's heavy miasma and she feel the cold pressure of Kagura's hand on her forearm. And yet her heart felt heavy and cold in her chest as Kagura lead her through the courtyard. Where they waited for Inu Yasha and the others to arrive. Where they waited to fulfill the last part in their plan.  
  
Fresh tears flowed down Kagome's cheeks. The bow in her hand rose upon its own accord, they were going to kill him and by killing him they would kill her. By her hands Inu Yasha would be slain, her hands would be bloodied and her soul would shatter.  
  
"Miko, are you ready to slaughter those you love?"  
  
tbc...  
  
A/N~ Much thanks to all of you that have been patient enough for this chapter. I promise the next chapter will be out much sooner.  
  
To the Reviewers:  
  
Weijaa - SQUEAK! HERE! OH, ferrets, CUTE!  
  
Kimiyo Suki - Thank you! This couple really did need a new level of angst!  
  
LadyKoneko - ::slowly pushes new chapter toward reviewer and smiles hesitantly:: Hope you like?  
  
Darkladyknight - thanks so much! Always happy to serve!  
  
PsycoSakura - Please?  
  
Wufeisgirl - So happy you liked it! Hope this keeps ya till next time!  
  
Lady Sesshoumaru - tee hee, you make us laugh!  
  
Waterrain - No, not the puppy dog eyes! Never the puppy dog eyes! Can't. Take. Pressure! ::cries:: here's the next chapter!  
  
LilithQueen - Always interesting to see someone else's point of view on reincarnation. I frankly will still hold mine as I'm sure you will yours. I do hope this wont effect your reading of the story.  
  
Miss Marilyn69 - ::blushes:: Aw, we're not THAT good. But thank you for the praise, so happy you enjoyed the story so far.  
  
Slywolf9 - Believe it or not, we honestly thought we were going to get more flames than reviews on this. It's a pleasant surprise so far. ^.^ Glad it made your day!  
  
CM - You're the first person to mention that particular aspect in the story. In the end it will tie everything together better. Hugs to you my friend!  
  
Goijh - Thank you for the cards! ^.^ All better now, Promise!  
  
GenesisEve - Thank you so much for the praise. This is honestly the hardest thing we've written in a while, and we're happy your enjoying it so much.  
  
BlueSaiyanChick - Thank you soooooooo much for your review. Reminds us that people do see the little things we throw in.  
  
hakuryuu - lol, not much of a Kouga fan either. But my sister is and she was rather upset with me for killing him so quickly. Tee hee, oops?  
  
Mija - ::puts on protective clothing and ducks behind couch:: I'm not much of a Kikyo hater. I can see the role she plays is annoying but it needs to be done. Besides, I feel for the poor thing. She's been given back a life pretty much to live as a cold, dirt, zombie. I'd be kinda pissy too. ^.^ anyways, I'm so happy you still like our story. But...... we're not giving anything away! ::insert evil laugh:: 


	7. Purple Haze: Part Two

Disclaimer~ All rights for Inu Yasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This fiction is only for entertainment purposes. And if any part of this fanfiction resembles another it is purely coincidental.  
  
Chapter Seven ~ Purple Haze  
Part Two  
  
Soft chocolate eyes smiled peacefully toward the darkening sky. The twilight's purples, reds and brilliant golds alighting the evening sky momentarily before giving way to the deep indigo of night.  
  
A wayward breeze brushed the woman's long black tresses away from her cream-like cheek. Delicate eyelashes fan against the soft brown of the woman's eyes, gazing tenderly at a small bundle wrapped tightly in her arms.  
  
A flash of love stings her heart and tears slowly pool from her eyes as she softly whispered into the night,  
  
"Wake my little one, my little Inu Yasha, wake and see the gift your father has given us."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Green and purple. The only colors Inu Yasha recognized as he rushed through the endless foliage, he prayed he wasn't too late. Inu Yasha's heart clinched tight within his chest as one thought ran through his mind.  
  
"Be safe, Kagome. Be safe."  
  
Those words chanted over and over in his mind while his heart replayed a thousand memories. Her smile, her scent, her laughter, her fearlessness, her love. The most important events replayed thru his mind, they reminded him that without her he was nothing. She gave him his strength, calmed his troubled mind and eased the battles within his soul. He was lost without her, and it took Naraku to show him that.  
  
Inu Yasha snorted in disgust with himself. He had proven his worthlessness toward Kagome once more, not only had he been unable to protect her from Naraku but it had taken him three years to openly realize how important she was to him. He loved her, yes that he had come to terms with the other night. He needed her? He was such an ass. He had needed her since the first day they met. It was obvious, hadn't the old hag told him that enough times. And yet when she needed him he was unable to help, lost in his own self loathing to notice the bastard closing in.  
  
A small crystalline tear escaped his eye, holding onto his cheek a moment before it bounced off and disappeared into the green haze behind him. For the first time in his adult life he allowed himself to cry, his heart visibly aching thru his tears.  
  
Green suddenly opened up to purple, the richer color covered everything as he landed softly against the parched sand. His worried eyes darted around until he saw her. Facing away from him and standing rigidly within Naraku's miasma.  
  
"KA. GO. ME!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A sudden flurry of startled birds didn't go unnoticed by Miroku as he swiftly lead Sango thru the heavy brambles on the forest floor. They snagged at his robes and tore into uncovered feet but they did go unnoticed by the monk for his mind was elsewhere.  
  
Kikyo had warned him, told him that Kagome was in danger. And yet he chose to ignore the warning flares in his mind only to bicker with the spiteful spirit.  
  
He was an idiot.  
  
Kagome, the girl from the future, the girl with more power running threw her veins than had sense to be there, and the girl was helpless. Yet she chose to stay, to help fight Naraku and piece together the broken jewel. She chose to witness first hand the ravages of war, to see hundreds dying or already dead. To see how cruel this time truly was.  
  
A cold sneer found its place on Miroku's boy-like features, turning them suddenly older as he growled softly to himself. Kagome didn't deserve to see the horrors of this time, to witness everything firsthand with her innocent eyes. Let her read about it in her books, let her learn about the callousness of the human soul safely tucked away in her schools. She had been nothing more than a child when she arrived. Strong, yes. Obstinate, yes. Dangerous, only when provoked, but a child nonetheless. Inu Yasha should have sent her back years ago and sealed up the well permanently! Her innocence needed not be tarnished by the horrors of these times.  
  
Miroku's voice was rich with self-loathing and worry as he whispered to himself, "Kagome so help me. When this is over, your going home for good."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darkness, it was all she could see, all she could hear and all she could feel. It wove around each nerve ending throughout her body.  
  
Kagome was frightened, she could sense the newly completed jewel. Its power that had once eased, soothed her soul now repelled her. She knew Naraku had it in his possession, but there was nothing now she could do about it. Kagome wanted to cry, to scream out loud, but her own body refused her. She was completely under his control.  
  
A sudden prickling went up her spine and Kagome shot ram-rod straight.  
  
Inu Yasha.  
  
He was here, the darkness in her eyes cleared allowing her to see her hazed surroundings. She saw him and at the same time she didn't want him to see her. She didn't want to see the anger that was bound to be there, to see the disgust written all over his features as he gazed at her.  
  
She flinched, her head turning further away as she closed her dull eyes. Praying for the darkness to take her back, to keep her safe from the disgust she knew would be on his handsome face.  
  
"Go away." Her voice cracked as she muttered those two words softly.  
  
"KA. GO. ME!"  
  
Her heart nearly stopped in her chest and she recoiled into herself even as her body turned to look at him. Her dull eyes reopened against her will and stared blankly at his stiff form.  
  
"Oh no, no, no, no. I don't want to look at him, I can't bear to see what's written all over his face." She cried out softly in her mind.  
  
"So the hanyou has arrived. Good, you can be here to witness my rise to greatness." Naraku's soft voice broke thru the deceptive calm of the area.  
  
Inu Yasha growled, his voice calm as he glared at the imposing figure standing before him, "Hand over Kagome. Now."  
  
Naraku chuckled lightly, turning slightly as he lifted a pale hand to Kagome's cheek and stroked it gently. Feeding off the anger and disgust rising off of Inu Yasha as he played with her hair.  
  
"Ah, the girl is of no use to you now. She fears you, and with that fear, she is mine. A doll I wield, I still have much planed for this new toy of mine."  
  
Kagome shrank further within herself at Naraku's gentle yet revolting caresses. She tried to find a way to escape the pain that pulsed through her veins, pounded within her heart and wove thru her mind. Kagome felt as her body resisted against her shattered feelings turning to look Inu Yasha in the eye. Her heart lurched hard within her chest at the look of calm fury written within his bottomless gold pools.  
  
A strangled sob broke free from her clinched throat, causing Naraku to shoot a curious look in her direction.  
  
"My spell hasn't taken complete control over her? Curious, yet unimportant. This will be over soon." His many minds murmured together.  
  
Naraku slowly took his intense gaze away from Kagome and turned to Inu Yasha. An evil smirk softly touched his lips has he continued to stroke Kagome's fine black hair.  
  
"So hanyou, are you ready? Are you ready to watch someone you love die before your eyes? Are you ready to watch me take what little life is left within this delicate husk and smash it before you? And as you try to save this woman who has no feeling besides hatred for you, are you willing to risk that I will not use that time to gain power?"  
  
Naraku's devilish smirk grew wider as he grabbed a handful of Kagome's silky hair and jerked her prostrate form before him.  
  
"Again I ask you, hanyou! Are you ready to watch her die!"  
  
The next couple of moments felt like an eternity to Inu Yasha as he watched Naraku bare his claws to Kagome's throat. Without much thought, Inu Yasha leapt forward, his intent to rip out Naraku's throat before he sliced Kagome's. Only to be suddenly yanked backwards by a strong wind of sorts and slammed into the ground before a livid monk and a worried demon- hunter.  
  
"What the Fuck!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango thought her legs would fall off if they continued at the pace the damned monk had set. She understood the urgency he felt to arrive in time, she too felt it, but for heaven's sake! He could slow down a bit.  
  
Lost in thoughts of torture and pain that would be soon inflicted on a particular monk, Sango nearly ran into Miroku's back when he came to a sudden stop. She quickly righted herself, threw a swift glance around the cloistered trees and gasped. Naraku had Kagome. And it looked as if he were about to rip open her throat. Yet before she could respond, Miroku had managed to tear off the bonds to his Kazana and aim it directly at the clearly startled Inu Yasha. Sango watched with a raised brow as he pulled the hanyou from his feet and sent him flying backwards toward them. She shook her head as Inu Yasha landed before them with a loud thud, leapt to his feet and bellowed a long string of profanities at Miroku.  
  
"What the Fuck! What the hell is wrong with you, you dim-witted, perverted, good for nothing, god damned MONK!" Inu Yasha cried out in fury.  
  
Miroku, eyes closed up until now, pinched the bridge of his nose before he opened his violet eyes. With a look that very much matched Inu Yasha's he softly stated, "I am saving you from making the biggest mistake of your life, you idiot."  
  
Inu Yasha responded with a harsh growl, "HE. WAS. GOING. TO. KILL. HER."  
  
Miroku glared back at the furious hanyou his hand gripped the cold metal of his staff before his voice rolled out just as rich with fury as Inu Yasha's.  
  
"It is a trap. He is using her to get to you. He knows you will jump into action without thinking things thru. That you would risk your life for her's if you thought she was in danger. And if I hadn't done what I did, he would have been proven correct and this war would have been over."  
  
Inu Yasha's reply was cut short as Naraku's dark laughter bubbled up around them.  
  
His eyes dancing in glee and anger as he spoke in soft tones, "Quite right you are, monk. Though it would have been nice to have ended this quicker, I see I have no choice but to finish this battle with you all."  
  
Naraku then did something quite unexpected, he pulled Kagome up and jerked her body to face his. Then with one last cruel smile he brutally forced his lips over her's in a vicious kiss.  
  
A sudden howl of rage, eerie in sound, broke the silence as Miroku and Inu Yasha charged. Naraku pulled away from his doll's soft lips in laughter, his eyes hateful as he commanded Kagura and Kanna forward, Kagome's small form hanging subdued in his arms.  
  
tbc...  
  
Reviewer Responses:  
  
wsantelm - We're the kind of people who like to laugh other people's misfortunes. j/k We're really crying inside.....We swear!!  
  
Slywolf9 - We feel for Kagome too, but our evil muse is holding us at gunpoint so there's naught we can do....:: sniff, sniff ::  
  
MiraiXenia18 - ::authors stare dumbfounded and scratches heads:: erm, well, um, that is...we don't know?? But we do so love your reviews, they give us more new, evil ideas for later references in future chapters. ^.^ ::author's grin evilly::  
  
Shannanaginns - as with everyone in the world we too have a dark side. Sadly enough Inu Yasha and friends are the current focus of our evil minds. ^.^ 


	8. Purple Haze: Part three

Disclaimer~ All rights for Inu Yasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This fiction is only for entertainment purposes. And if any part of this fanfiction resembles another it is purely coincidental.  
  
A/N:: No I'm not dead, if you were wondering. I simply was unable to update the fic for several good reasons. 1. I had my baby in January. 2. I fought my muse tooth and nail over this chapter. I simply did not want to write it. ::sigh:: But SHE reminded me that this was an angst fic so.... here it is.  
  
Warning ~ character death.  
  
Chapter Eight ~ Purple Haze  
Part Three  
  
A sudden howl of rage, eerie in sound, broke the silence as Miroku and Inu Yasha charged. Naraku pulled away from his doll's soft lips in laughter, his eyes hateful as he commanded Kagura and Kanna forward, Kagome's small form hanging subdued in his arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha and Miroku were quick to respond to Kagura's wind attack, both jumped in opposite directions to avoid her. Inu Yasha leapt out of Kagura's range and diverted his attention toward Naraku while Miroku directed her wind attacks toward himself.  
  
Sango was quick to join Miroku as she swung her giant boomerang and deflected a potentially lethal counterattack. Both dodged Kagura's endless wind attacks, barely making any ground toward the demoness. All the while keeping a close eye on Kagome's slumped form resting next to the child demon, Kanna.  
  
Inu Yasha prowled forward, lip curled and claws clenched in anger. He was not going to repeat his mistake and risk Kagome's life again. Her life, as it was, was still hanging precariously in the balance and Inu Yasha was not going to do anything to tip the balance in Naraku's favor.  
  
With a snarl Inu Yasha waited, his carefully measured steps slowly bringing him closer to the laughing hanyou. He would win this battle, he would rescue Kagome from whatever possessed her mind, he would kill Naraku and claim Kagome as his choice.  
  
"Naraku! I'm going to kill you! I'm going to make you pay for every evil thing you have done! You will not live past this day, I swear to that!"  
  
Naraku's sinister laughter rose a notch higher as he watched Inu Yasha stalk closer with baited animosity. His firm grip around Kagome's wrist loosened as she completely crumpled to the ground beside Kanna. The dark haired hanyou then turned to face Inu Yasha completely, his posture remaining placid and calm even as the air around Inu Yasha crackled in unbridled fury.  
  
"Tsk. Tsk. I would have thought it obvious who would remain the victor in this battle, hanyou. You have been unable to beat me in the past, what makes you think you will be able too today now that I have the completed shikon jewel."  
  
Inu Yasha growled, his answer oddly soft, "Shut up."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The deep violet miasma curled around her pale ankles as Kikyo's soft steps moved her forward. The battle had begun. Naraku now held the completed jewel within his grasp but had yet to use it. Her expressionless face tilted slightly as she listened to the battle just ahead of her, bottomless eyes stared through the dense trees before closing.  
  
"So it has begun. Love fighting power. It will only end in grief." Kikyo spoke softly before opening her eyes. A faint smile touched her lips while she gracefully moved toward the battle.  
  
"Wait for me Inu Yasha."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sango, to your right!" Miroku called out while he swung his staff at a group of demons, decapitating them in one clean sweep.  
  
Sango quickly darted out of the way as Kagura's lethal winds struck the ground beside her. Panting softly, Sango fended off more of Naraku's demons with her sword and continued to block Kagura's wind attacks with her boomerang. She quickly grew tired of dodging Kagura's non-stop wind attacks and soon her defenses would be worthless against them all.  
  
Hoping to gain a small break, Sango swung her boomerang swiftly and cleared a path to Miroku. Using the last remnants of her strength, Sango sprinted out of the demons path and stood back to back with an exhausted monk.  
  
"I hope Inu Yasha gets Kagome soon......I don't know how much longer I can last." Sango murmured as she raised her sword and boomerang in anticipation of the demons attack.  
  
Miroku chuckled softly from behind her, "Dearest Sango, have you no trust in my abilities?"  
  
Sango groaned softly to herself as she answered, "Is that a trick question, monk?"  
  
Miroku chuckled harder, swung his staff to fend off more of the demons and responded in mock hurt, "You hurt me Lady Sango. After all of our travels, one would have thought you would have grown to trust me more."  
  
Sango retrieved her boomerang from a lethal toss into the demons and replied with a scathing look. She would never reveal how much she actually trusted Miroku, it would be admitting to something she wasn't ready for yet.  
  
"Sango! Look out!"  
  
So lost in her thoughts, Sango didn't see Kagura's attack until the last second. She took the full blow of Kagura's winds to her abdomen, Sango screamed as they tore through her and knocked her to the ground.  
  
Miroku's cries of panic sounded far away as Sango slipped into unconsciousness, the darkness taking her away from the pain. Her last fleeting thought, 'So this is how it feels to die'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Behind eyes clouded by Naraku's magic, Kagome watched in horror as one by one her friends fell to Naraku and his minions. First had been Sango, distracted by her thoughts as Kagura's winds sliced through her body. Then had been Miroku, distraught over Sango's unresponsiveness, had opened his cursed hand and swallowed too many of the nearby poisoned bees, therefore poisoning himself. Kagome was uncertain if either one still lived and her heart ached to know if they would make it. She prayed that they would but knew it was very likely that they were already dead.  
  
Her blank eyes drifted to Inu Yasha and Naraku and their bloody battle. Here Kagome's heart ached even worse, she knew only one of them would live, and so far it wasn't looking good for Inu Yasha. Naraku had him cornered, only allowing him to move either forward or reverse, and gaining more and more ground when Inu Yasha retreated.  
  
"I have you now, hanyou. Are you ready to die?" Dark laughter followed Naraku's words as several branch-like tentacles rose from under his robes.  
  
Kagome watched as Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes, his posture tensing for Naraku's attack. Panic briefly washed over her, chilling her heart as she watched the scene play out before her as if in slow motion.  
  
"He doesn't love you, he has never loved you, I will love you, trust only in me and I will give you everything."  
  
Kagome listened to the soft eerie voice within her mind, the words making perfect sense and yet making no sense at all. Pain and loss tore through her body as Kagome released a silent sob trying to stop the onslaught of emotions that shot through her mind. Her eyes unfocused, blurry from the tears she didn't know she had shed, turned away from the scene before her. Closed themselves from the events happening in front of her, the voice in her mind continued to speak, continued to haunt her as she once again fought against it.  
  
"Trust me, love me..."  
  
"Who are you! What do you want with me?"  
  
"Give yourself to me and I will be yours..."  
  
"I can't, I belong with..."  
"Forget him, grieve not for him, I will be your only.."  
  
Kagome's listless eyes then focused on Inu Yasha her heart beating wildly in her chest, the voice in her mind echoed over her thoughts as she watched the battle before her.  
  
"Love me, trust me, give in to me...I am yours, you are mine...love me..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I have you now, hanyou. Are you ready to die?"  
  
Inu Yasha glared at the being before him, hatred like he had never felt before boiling in his veins. His eyes quickly took in the situation he was in, his mind calculated the risks in front of him. He had seen his fellow teammates fall, he watched as Kagome fought against some unknown foe and he was trapped. Caged in by Naraku's demons and the creature himself, the only way he would be able to help his friends and save Kagome stood arrogantly before him.  
  
His claws tightened in anticipation, his eyes narrowed and his body tensed just as Naraku launched his lethal tentacles. Inu Yasha dodged easily between most and sliced away the remaining without difficulty. Only then to have Naraku sprout off more and send a fresh wave of the nasty things his way once more.  
  
Inu Yasha quickly tired from the continued onslaught, the never- ending tentacles forcing him to react faster each time. With an annoyed growl, he quickly withdrew Tetsusiga from his side, hacking Naraku's appendages and gaining ground. An arrogant smirk touched his lips as he summoned his favorite attack and forced Naraku backwards to avoid being hit.  
  
'Don't worry Kagome, I'm coming.'  
  
Naraku grinned, Inu Yasha was playing right into his hands. He had foolishly begun to think he was gaining the upper hand.  
  
'Come on you foolish hanyou, show me that arrogance.'  
  
The Tetsusiga pulsed in Inu Yasha's hands, its' power wrapped around his body in preparation for the next attack. A shallow growl rolled off of Inu Yasha's lips as he stepped forward daring Naraku to make his move.  
  
Laughter bubbled from Naraku's throat as he darted forward simultaneously with Inu Yasha. His lethal tentacles spreading around his body prepared for Inu Yasha's attack, winding themselves before him like some sort of deadly web.  
  
Time seemed to stop the moment they came together as a clash of good and evil. Cold metal cutting through flesh, spear-like tentacles piercing organs splashing blood over the ground. A flash of pure light suddenly washed over them, blinding them as they sought to destroy each other.  
  
Inu Yasha flinched, his sensitive eyes slammed shut against the intensity of the light. It was almost as if he had cut through the jewel and released the very souls within its shell. A soft gasp broke the eerie silence, Inu Yasha's eyes flew open and stared curiously into the light. He watched as it dimmed, slowly revealing a figure between him and Naraku. As the last of the light dissipated Inu Yasha's eyes grew impossibly wider, 'No'.  
  
Naraku's malicious laughter rose in volume and he threw his head back in glee,"Kikyo."  
  
"KIKYO!"  
  
Her dark eyes gazed into nothing, a soft smile touching her mouth while her arms that had been outstretched to protect dropped heavily to her sides. Inu Yasha stared at her broken body, his sword lodged just past her shoulder and one of Naraku's lethal tentacles protruding from her back. Her blood was everywhere. Black and lifeless just like the shell it had lived in, and it was scattered everywhere pooling at her feet and dripping from Inu Yasha's cheek.  
  
Inu Yasha's shock fleeted away to leave horror and denial, HE had just killed Kikyo. Naraku's laughter still rang in his ears as he pulled Tetsusiga from her flesh and watched as her body fell away from the appendages in her abdomen. More blood spurting from her wounds as she fell into his arms, eyes staring up at him with a new emotion shining in their depths. Tears sprang to his eyes as the full weight of what had just happened slammed into him. Kikyo was dead. He had killed her again, only this time it WAS by his own hand.  
  
"Kikyo..." His voice was broken with dispar as he brought her closer to his chest.  
  
Her bottomless eyes locked onto his one last time, a serene smile touching her lips and the last breath leaving her body.  
  
"Inu Yasha..."  
  
And she was gone, her soul fleeing the shell that had held it captive and returning to where it belonged. Tears coursed down Inu Yasha's cheeks as he silently cried in sorrow and anger. Naraku's maniacal laughter ringing in his ears and feeding the rage that suddenly burned within him. His eyes hardened, his soul flared and his human blood was overrun by the sudden surge of fury in his youkai. Tetsusiga lied next to him while with an infinite amount of gentle care he lowered Kikyo's body to the ground beside him. Eyes hidden behind shocks of white hair, he stood and his fury flashed with the brilliant reds of his aura. And without hesitation he attacked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Something strange flared with in Kagome's heart, a feeling of peace closed around her and the darkness that had protected her, comforted her, cleared. Naraku's hold on her mind vanished and memories that weren't her own flooded her mind. Kikyo. Kagome felt whole and a new balance was established in her soul.  
  
Her eyes opened and for the first time Kagome saw, really saw, what was going on around her. Her friends were fighting for her, Inu Yasha was fighting for her and yet Kikyo's death had brought his youkai out. Panic swelled over peace and Kagome began to frantically search for a bow and arrow. If she didn't do something and quick Inu Yasha would only end up killing himself.  
  
Brown eyes quickly searched the area around her before landing on a quiver of arrows and a bow rather close to where she had been standing. A small part of her smiled when she recognized the sturdy wood of the bow as she reached out and took hold of the foreign yet familiar weapon. Tossing the quiver over her shoulder and quickly notching an arrow, Kagome turned to face the battle beyond her. A wave of cold fear poured through her veins at the sight that greeted her eyes. Blood. There was blood everywhere. All of it belonged to Inu Yasha. Her heart beat faster within her chest, if she didn't do something now he was going to loose. His body was already showing its fatigue yet his youkai instinct to destroy still driving it on. He wouldn't stop until one of them was dead and the way things were looking, he would be the first one to fall.  
  
Kagome felt her anger swell in the air around her. Naraku had played enough games with them. He had destroyed anyone unfortunate to cross his path. First with Kikyo and Inu Yasha and their love, cursing Miroku and his family with an unavoidable death, tricking Sango and the rest of her clan and keeping Kohaku as a toy, using Ayame and Kouga just as a gain to his evil plot and causing never- ending suffering for thousands of innocents. It was going to stop and it was going to stop now.  
  
Raw power surged through Kagome's body, all of her hatred and anger combined with her sorrow and love merging together in her soul. White light surrounded her small form enveloping her in its embrace while her eyes burned a brilliant shade of lavender. The weapon in her hands shaking with the strange power that coursed through it, straining under the building pressure as Kagome waited for the precise moment to release her attack.  
  
Naraku felt Kagome's power burning through his clothes without touching him. Narrowing his eyes at the revenge driven youkai-hanyou before him, Naraku snarled softly as he once more plunged his tentacles into Inu Yasha's flesh. He watched for a moment as Inu Yasha tried to catch his breath before turning to face the woman demanding his attention by glaring at the back of his skull.  
  
'There!' Kagome's moment came with Naraku in half turn leaving his back open to Inu Yasha. With one last surge of energy through the arrow Kagome sent it straight to Naraku's forehead. Blinding white light pierced his miasma and collided into its target. Kagome watched in sadistic glee as Naraku's eyes widened in shock and fear moments before the arrow reached him. His scream ringing in her ears as her energy purified every cell within his twisted body and exploded leaving nothing of Naraku but small sparks of light that rained down over the battlefield.  
  
Exhaustion washed over Kagome and she dropped to her knees, it was over, it was finally over. But at such a horrible price, so many people had lost so much under his cruel hierarchy. Tears rolled down her cheeks and Kagome fought to still them, it was over she was suppose to be happy but somehow she didn't feel relieved she felt depressed. Spots of pain flickered from behind her closed eyes and she lifted a weary hand to her forehead, what she would do for some aspirin right now, 'I hope Inu Yasha remembered to bring my bag....Inu Yasha!' Pain suddenly forgotten as her head whipped upright and eyes darted over to where she had last seen him. A new wave of icy fear struck her heart at his motionless form, exhaustion turned to panicked energy as she willed her legs to work. Stumbling slightly, she got to her feet and ran to him, her heart barely beating and a lump lodging itself in her throat.  
  
'He can't be....Please, he's just unconscious...Inu Yasha!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Inu Yasha..." A voice, soft and soothing, a woman's voice, a voice he hadn't heard in years.  
  
"Mother?" Why did it hurt to speak, where was he?  
  
"Inu Yasha everything will be alright..."  
  
Golden eyes slowly came into focus, gazing up at the face leaning over him, his mother. He smiled and lifted a hand to caress the face above him, his thumbs smearing tears that wetted her cheeks.  
  
"Don't cry. I'm alright, now that you're here with me..." Suddenly it didn't hurt anymore, he felt lite and strangely peaceful, everything was alright now and his golden eyes dimmed and slowly fell closed.  
  
"Don't leave me. Inu Yasha! No! Inu Yasha don't leave me!"  
  
'Mom I'm right here, I won't leave you. I'll never leave you again...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome held Inu Yasha's still form closer tight against her chest, her face buried in the groove of his neck as she cried in grief. He was dead. He hadn't even seen her as he died, he'd thought she was his mother. Kagome's heart broke again as his words fleeted through her mind again. 'Mother?'  
  
Sobbing in desperation and clinging to his still warm body Kagome didn't sense the shikon jewel slowly moving away. Neither did she notice that it was now traveling with two figures, one that of a small child and the other of an adult woman. Nor did she realize that her friends stood by her side, both shedding silent tears of their own. He was gone. Inu Yasha the fabled hanyou had died fighting Naraku.  
  
tbc...  
  
~From within a highly secured bomb shelter on the side of nearest mountain~  
  
::Mystic drops her head in exhaustion::  
  
::Inca prances in door, bags in hand, funky multi-colored clothes on and glowing sun tan::  
  
::Mystic glares:: "Where the hell have you been!?"  
  
::Inca drops bags and lowers sunglasses:: "Who? Me?"  
  
::Mystic groans and rests head against keyboard:: "Your suppose to be here, helping ME write OUR story."  
  
::Inca smiles:: "I brought you pocky."  
  
::A sound much like Inu-chan's growl breaks through the quiet neighborhood::  
  
::Mystic now smiling waves to readers:: "Stick around for the next installment of Truths Tears, things start to make sense!"  
  
::Inca bound and gagged excitedly nods head:: "Mup fuph!"  
  
Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far! 


	9. An Old Friend

Disclaimer~ All rights for Inu Yasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This fiction is only for entertainment purposes. And if any part of this fanfiction resembles another it is purely coincidental.  
  
Chapter Nine ~ An Old Friend  
  
For Love  
  
Silent whispers plea,  
For us, never be.  
For truth, never see.  
For love, never she.  
  
Darkness to feel,  
For us, never heal.  
For truth, never kneel.  
For love, never kill.  
  
Gray of lore,  
For us, never nor.  
For truth, never bore.  
For love, never core.  
  
Rose to die,  
For us, never cry.  
For truth, never deny.  
For love, never lie.  
  
Memory so deep,  
For us, never sleep.  
For truth, never leap.  
For love, never keep....  
  
~~Inca_dove~~  
  
It was dark and it was damp and Taro could distinctly smell the faint scent of mildew. Why the hell was he up here again? Oh that's right. He was looking for something. Taro groaned softly before he pulled the flashlight from his back pocket and filled the room with light. His mother's life long collection of junk springing to life under the soft glow of the light. Rows and rows of boxes upon boxes stood before him, his mother's delicate handwriting labeled most if not all of them.  
  
Heaving a heavy sigh, Taro proceeded forward glancing briefly to his sides. What he was looking for would be buried in the back, with the rest of his mother's oldest belongings, and without a doubt, under a ton of dust too. Wandering aimlessly through the tangible evidence of his past, Taro stopped momentarily when he spotted an old toy.  
  
An old, battered, miniature child-sized a toy sword.  
  
Taros couldn't help the simple irony that this particular toy pointed out to him. His mother may have never had the guts to tell him outright about her past yet she had involuntarily hinted to it all along with her choice of his toys. Shaking his head, Taro chuckled softly to himself as he turned away from the toy and continued to move deeper into the attic. And as he expected, the dust seemed to get thicker the further back he got. What had been a light dusting had suddenly turned into blobs of the stuff and that with the dust bunnies was enough to make him groan.  
  
Dust. Allergies. Yay!  
  
No matter how much Taro really hated doing this, this being digging around through stuff that hadn't seen the light of day for nearly 20 plus years, he had promised his mother he would find the battered trunk and dig through it. That thought was even more unappealing to him than kicking aside the dust bunnies that got in his way.  
  
The truth of the matter was simply that his mother knew he didn't believe a bit of what she had told him. Well, who could blame him really. He was 23 years old, his mother was ill and already half senile and she was telling him that when she was merely 15 she had started off on some exciting adventure that had begun by some centipede demon lady dragging her down a dusty old well? And yet, somewhere deep within him, Taro wanted to believe her. But like with everything in this day and age, he needed some proof. Some form of tangible evidence that what she was saying was not some weird fairy tale her drug induced mind had come up with. So here he was, rummaging through belongings that were a couple of decades old, not truly knowing what he was really looking for.  
  
Taro stopped, he had reached the end of the attic and the oldest of the relics lying off to his side. The glow from his flashlight resting on a grimy lavender trunk, this must be the one. Stepping forward he was shocked to realize he was somehow excited about opening this old footlocker and finding what mysteries it held. Lowering the light and propping it upon a nearby box, Taro slowly bent down and ran his hand over the top dislodging the layer of dust that rested there. Hesitantly he flicked the lock open and lifted the heavy lid and looked inside.  
  
Taro's violet eyes widened at what he saw lying inside the dusty trunk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
A young woman sighed softly as she carefully scrubbed the dirt from her son's face, "Yes Taro."  
  
Bright violet eyes questioning his mother while his small hands clasped and unclasped the fabric of his jeans.  
  
"What was my daddy like?"  
  
His mother froze suddenly, her hand dropping the wash cloth and her eyes glazing over. Kagome had always known Taro would eventually ask this question, but she still wasn't ready to answer it yet. She wasn't ready to talk about HIM yet, the hurt was still too fresh in her mind. The pain from their parting still tearing at her soul and the anger still boiling deep within her heart at the unfair circumstances. She had to tell him something to satisfy his curiosity, but what could she say?  
  
Retrieving the wash cloth from Taro's lap, Kagome cleared her throat softly before looking into her son's eyes.  
  
"Taro," his eyes were suddenly very alert, "your father was a good man. He was strong and brave and..." Kagome's voice broke as she remembered HIM, "and..." tears spilled from her eyes as hundreds of memories came back to her, "and...he was my star, my real star."  
  
Taro's young face frowned as he watched his mother cry silently, his young mind not understanding what was wrong. Why she was crying, did his daddy do something bad?  
  
"Mommy? Where is daddy?"  
  
Kagome felt her heart break all over again, tears rolling freely down her cheeks. There was still too much pain, after five years there was still so much sadness in her heart, her old wounds still hadn't healed. Kagome couldn't answer that question, after all of these years she still couldn't handle the truth.  
  
"Taro...go outside and play for a while okay. Mommy has things she needs to get done."  
  
Taro simply shook his shoulders as he turned away from his mom and ran back outside to play. Kagome watched her son leave her hands trembling as she fought for control then looking up she smiled a heartbroken smile.  
  
"He's a good boy. You'd be so proud of him."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'She was telling the truth. She hadn't been lying, she hadn't been overcome by the drugs as she told her story. Mom was telling me the truth!'  
  
Taro stared at the small amount of possessions in the trunk, each one practically screaming that it had a history. Reaching inside he gently pulled aside the blankets that had been protecting the valuable pieces of his mother's past. His hand gently gliding over the wooden handle of a very old bow, softly fingering the well-groomed feathers of a single arrow and lifting the slightly stiff leather quiver. Setting them beside him with a small smile and a shake of his head, 'Mom actually used this? Wow.' He turned his attention back inside and pulled out the next largest idem, a huge, well used and slightly battered yellow book bag still stuffed to its teeth with medical supplies, ramen, candy, personal necessities, notebooks, school books, pencils, clothes and so many other items Taro had never seen before. The next item he reached for was a small wooden box, roughly the same size as a cigar box but highly decorative. Sitting back on his haunches, Taro carefully opened the little box and gazed inside. Several strange items greeted him as he tenderly reached for a small figurine.  
  
"Ah, the dog replica that Sango had made." Turning the three-inch figure around in his fingers as he looked at it, Taro couldn't stop the smile that returned to his lips. "This must be Inu Yasha, from what mom told me I have to agree it looks like him." Chuckling softly, he returned it to the box and reached for the child's top.  
  
"These must be some of the gifts mom received for her birthday. This must have been from Shippo, she said he was a fox demon. Cool." He lowered it back to the box before thinking against it and pocketing it. 'Mom said he was kinda like another son to her, maybe this will cheer her up some.'  
  
Next was the vile of scented oil from the monk, what was his name again? Miroku? Pulling the cork from the top Taro risked a quick sniff and smiled, it was nearly the same as the perfume she always wore, just a bit more natural and woodsy and not nearly as flowery. He set it back in the box and turned his attention to a silver necklace with a rather large gem hanging from it.  
  
Lifting it out, Taro frowned. It felt different. Bringing the small necklace closer to the light, his eyes widened. It wasn't made of silver but white hair! And the jewel was nothing more than a wooden bead. Could this possibly be what he thought it was? Was this a lock of Inu Yasha's hair and one of the beads from the subduing necklace? Why on earth did she have this, she never mentioned it before. Taro pocketed this too knowing his mother would want to have this close by.  
  
Finally he had reached the most intriguing of the items, photos. Curiosity taking over him as he quickly pulled the small stack out and set the box down. They were quite old and yellowing but what he saw nearly caused his stomach to drop out. They were all here, everyone his mother had mentioned were right here! Photo's of her with Inu Yasha, Shippo, that monk and Sango. They were all staring back at him from the pictures, everyone smiling and laughing and looking so very real.  
  
A pang of sadness washed over Taro as he gazed over the pictures of his mother. He'd never seen such a happy expression on her face, and he'd never seen a smile touch her face that lit up her eyes too. And in these pictures she was glowing with happiness, surrounded by her friends. These were the people that had held such an important role in her life, these were the people that had meant so much to her. These were the people she had risked her very life for, her very existence.  
  
Smothering a sudden yawn, Taro slowly set the pictures back into the decorative little box. He'd have to look over the rest later, right now he was tired and he had a long day tomorrow. Carefully returning everything but the box back into the trunk, Taro left the dusty attic for fresh air. He still had to drive back to his apartment tonight and the sun was already beginning to set. Tenderly holding the small box under one arm, Taro left the place he had grown up and locked the door before heading back to his car and heading home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Leaning over the railing that over looked the small man-made lake a tall man sighed softly to himself as he reached into one of his jacket pockets and pulled out a lollipop. A soft breeze brushed through his hair causing the man to groan softly before looking up to the sky. The sun had risen, and with it came another day of walking through streets he hadn't seen for nearly twenty years. Had it really been that long since he'd walked these roads last? Had it been that long since he had seen her, worried about her? Yanking the clear plastic wrapper from the sweet and tossing it into the closest bin, he popped the small purple sucker into his mouth and savored the flavor.  
  
"Mmm, grape." He murmured around the sucker in his mouth. It didn't matter how many of these he ate, he never tired of them. They always reminded him of her and happier days. A smile graced his features before he pushed away from the railing and turned away from the tranquility of the lake. He needed to be somewhere today, and it would just waste time if he stayed and continued to think.  
  
Hands tucked into his pockets, the man slowly strolled from the small park and through the busy city. Easily dodging between people and avoiding walking into anyone all the while he hummed a short tune around the sucker in his mouth. To anyone passing him, he simply seemed to be at ease and at peace with the world around him when in fact he felt neither. He hated crowds, lots of people in small places annoyed him, he hated cities, everything smelled like smog, he hated all of the noise to many damn cars and people talking to themselves, and most of all he hated the reason he was back.  
  
Stepping around the corner, his destination finally came to view, the tall white building with the bold inscription of Tokyo Hospital. Walking quietly to the front door and neatly stepping inside he ambled across the clean linoleum floor and to the information desk. He worked the sucker around in his mouth making soft smacking sounds while he waited patiently for the receptionist to finish her conversation over the phone and notice him.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Smiling around the sucker he responded, "I'm looking for the room Miss Kagome Higurashi is staying in."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yawning into the back of his hand, Taro wearily pressed the elevator button to the sixth floor. He had been unable to get much sleep last night. Hundreds of questions had run through his mind, and only one in particular had chased away any and all hopes of him getting a good night rest. Had his mother met his dad in the past? Was he Inu Yasha? Is that why she had always been so upset when he asked about him? The journal he found along with the photos hadn't given him any answers either, instead, it left him with many more questions.  
  
Taro forced his thoughts to stop when the elevator doors opened. Stepping out and slowly walking to his mother's room, he gently pulled out the items from his coat pockets. He hoped these would brighten her day some reminding her of the happier times and then maybe allow her to revel to him a real smile for the first time in his life.  
  
Reaching her room, Taro gently pushed the door open and stepped inside the small room. Her window curtain had been pulled open and the outside light gave life to the dreary little room. How in the world did doctors think that patients would do better in dark room was beyond him. Taro always made sure that his mother's room was awash in light, preferably natural. People needed light to heal, and his mother was in terrible need of healing. He shook his head to himself as he walked softly around the bed curtain he called out to her.  
  
"Mom, I'm back. I brought some things with me that I think your going to like..." But instead of seeing his mother alone like he always did, he spotted a man leaning back in the chair next to her bed.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Something prickled the hairs on the back of his neck. Something was different about this man.  
  
Slowly the stranger met Taro's eyes and smiled then quirked his head to the side, giving Taro a good view of the long tips of the creature's fangs. Panic swelled within his heart, forget who he was, what the hell was this guy!  
  
"You know. You do look a lot like your pops." A soft chuckle broke from its throat, deep and dangerous in sound as it shook its head and returned its gaze back to his mother, "Don't worry kid. I'm an old friend of your mothers."  
  
Shock overlapped worry as Taro responded sharply, "You knew my dad?"  
  
The creature turned its gaze back to him, lifted one clawed hand and slowly pulled the dark sunglasses away. Revealing a pair of unnaturally bright green eyes, "Sit down, Taro."  
  
Taro sneered, "The hell I will! You will tell me who the hell you are right now, and how you happen to know my mom and dad."  
  
Soft laughter broke free from its mouth and for the first time since coming into the room Taro noticed it had long red hair. Pieces of the puzzle suddenly came together, red hair, green eyes, fangs, claws... 'No, it couldn't be!' Quickly he reached into his coat pocket and grabbed the pictures from within, his hands shaking slightly as he looked at the photograph with his mother and a small boy.  
  
"Your...your HIM!"  
  
The man simply smiled wider and winked mischievously before speaking again, "Have a seat, Taro. There's still a lot more for you to hear."  
  
tbc...  
  
Special thanks to everyone who has continued reading, and to those of you who continue to leave reviews.  
  
Lady Sesshoumaru Slywolf9 Akira103 Lilith Queen Naheta 


	10. A New Adventure

Disclaimer~ All rights for Inu Yasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The legend of the Dragon King belongs to the people of Japan, we hold no rights to it. This fiction is only for entertainment purposes. And if any part of this fanfiction resembles another it is purely coincidental.  
  
Chapter Ten ~ A New Adventure  
  
"Taro, have you heard the story of Kamatari and the Dragon King's jewel? Well it's been said that Kamatari's wife, a sea weed diver, swam into the palace of the Dragon King and stole the jewel from him. In order for her to hide it, she stabbed herself and placed the jewel in her wound. Kamatari found her floating on the surface of the sea by of the light the jewel gave off, sadly, his wife died from the wound she inflicted upon herself. Yet, that wasn't the end of the story, it just so happens that, that jewel was the Shikon no tama...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lost Love  
  
Joy covers the fears.  
Smiles hide my tears.  
I've lost him...  
And with that, the whim,  
To Be,  
With Him.  
What am I to do?  
Who should I turn to?  
Why should I care.  
He didn't dare.  
But I do....  
  
~~MysticInca~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Twilight: it is the time of the evening where all colors blended together into varying shades of gray. Drawing attention away from the land and to the skies as the furious reds and shimmering golds danced across the horizon while night approached. Yet a small group of travelers paid no attention to the chorus of lights as they slowly made their way down a dusty path. Despair clinging to their weary forms as they stopped for the night and made camp.  
  
Kagome felt hollow. The tears she had shed earlier had left her feeling empty inside. Kagome assumed she was still in denial about the entire ordeal that Inu Yasha wasn't dead and laying under a thin blanket just to her left. That it was all a joke and he would suddenly let out a soft groan and let everyone know he was all right. That this was all just in her head.  
  
Dropping to her knees before the small fire Sango had just lit, Kagome stared blankly into the meager flames. No one said a word as they moved around her prone form and began setting up for the night. They had tried earlier to talk to her, to comfort her, but nothing had worked. Kagome had only stared ahead with her face slightly lowered forcing her feet to continue moving. Miroku was afraid that if she didn't begin to mourn soon, she would drive herself into a grief induced madness. The only emotions she had shown were the tears she had shed the moment Inu Yasha had left this realm. After that she had simply shut down, her face blank, her eyes dull and her aura stormy. Even now, as he glanced at her he could just barely make out the old Kagome. She looked frighteningly like Kikyo at the moment.  
  
The silence strangely grated on Kagome's nerves. A calm sort of anger suddenly pooled in her belly. 'How dare he! How dare he die on me! Leaving me with nothing but our memories!' The anger bubbled within her, a sneer replacing the blankness and her eyes filled with fire as she spoke softly.  
  
"How dare he..." Her words were barely above a whisper, but they echoed fiercely through the small camp.  
  
Standing abruptly, Kagome quickly marched away from the fire, away from the silence and away from the pity she could feel coming off of her friends in waves.  
  
Miroku couldn't stop the sense of deja vu as he watched Kagome stomp into the forest. The only difference this time was he didn't try to stop her, she was finally mourning now. Anger was a cleansing emotion, it was the first step she needed to take to get past the pain of Inu Yasha's death. Instead he looked up and met Sango's eyes, she was concerned, but the look he gave her told her to stay put and let Kagome grieve on her own.  
  
The moment she was out of everyone's hearing, Kagome broke out into a frantic run. Where she was running, she had no idea, she just knew she had to get away for a while and be on her own. The anger in her belly and the pain in her chest driving her further and further away until tears sprang to her eyes again.  
  
He was gone. He was actually gone! She would never, never, see him again. Never hear his voice, never look into those golden eyes, never feel his arms around her ever again. She would never be able to tell him how much she loved him.  
  
Tripping over a thick root, Kagome collapsed to the ground. Her desperate tears turning into wailing sobs as she curled into a tight ball. The sting of the cold earth beneath her going unnoticed as she sobbed helplessly.  
  
He was gone, Inu Yasha was dead!  
  
Hardened eyes watched from above the weeping woman, their golden depths narrowed slightly before turning away from the wretched sight. And with the grace of a practiced killer, the figure silently moved away, returning to the meadow where his ward played.  
  
"Come Rin."  
  
He would collect what was his another day. The day when this miserable woman no longer grieved for his worthless brother.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The afternoon light danced over the country side, breathing life into everything it touched. Small smoke plumes rose into the air from several small huts within a troubled village. An aura of sadness hovered over the small community, every villager was silent as they carried on their business. The death of Inu Yasha, their protector, their hero, sat heavily within everyone's heart. This was the scene that met Kagome, Miroku and Sango as they arrived. Villagers hung their heads in respect to the covered forms on Kirara's back.  
  
The walk to Kaede's hut was somber, Miroku and Sango leading the front with Kagome following along side Kirara. Shippo emerged from the hut, anxiety clearly etched into his features as he watched them slowly move closer. Kaede stood at the entrance to her small home, her weathered features portraying respect.  
  
When the group came within hearing range Kaede stepped forward, her hands clasped behind her and her eyes looking somber.  
"Kagome, Lord Monk, if ye would, I need a word with Sango alone." Her voice was stern yet polite as she turned and entered her hut.  
  
Kagome felt another wave of cold fear wash over her and her eyes, which had previously been staring blankly at the ground, shot up and gazed fearfully toward Sango.  
  
Sango nodded briefly and followed the aged miko her thoughts running a marathon in her head as she attempted to squash the creeping feeling of dread.  
  
Pushing aside the woven flap, Sango entered the hut and was greeted by a thick blanket of incense. Her eyes flew to the corner where her brother was lying and a soft sob broke from her throat.  
  
"Kohaku..."  
  
Kaede didn't need to tell her. Sango had figured it out. Her brother, her baby brother had perished. In the end Naraku had won.  
  
"When?"  
  
Kaede's dark eyes lightened in sympathy, "Only a few hours after ye had left. It was a quick and painless passing; he left in his sleep."  
  
Sango nodded her dark head, tears rolling swiftly down her cheeks. She turned and faced Kaede bowing her head and thanking her for watching over her brother before stepping out of the hut.  
  
Kagome waited with bated breath for Sango to emerge and she almost jumped out of her skin when Sango did. The young woman's face was lowered and her long bangs hide her face from view, yet Kagome could clearly see the tears that streaked her pale cheeks.  
  
"Oh Sango." Kagome moved forward to comfort her friend but stopped as Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and gave him a confused look.  
  
"Let her grieve on her own. She needs time alone, when she needs us she will come to us."  
  
Kagome frowned but nodded her head anyway, she understood the pain Sango was more than likely feeling; the denial that this wasn't true that it was all a dream. Then the anger that there was nothing she could do, they weren't ever going to come back. And only when she had overcome those two emotions would she feel safe enough to open up to her friends. Kagome more than understood as she was still dealing with the death of Inu Yasha and the anger was still something that roared within her heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sweet scent of incense wove through the crisp air, evening had fallen. Two freshly made graves stared back at Kagome while she listened to Miroku's low and powerful voice. Reality had finally sunk in, Inu Yasha was gone, he was truly gone, and there was nothing more she could do for him. Silent tears made their way down her face as she fought the need to scream to the heavens that this was unfair.  
  
She was nothing more than a lost dove in the middle of a sea of pain. Her mate had fallen and she drifted listlessly between the desire to follow or to move on. Kagome tenderly wiped the tears from her cheeks and looked beyond the graves, she had chosen to bury Inu Yasha and Kikyo beneath the ancient tree. It had been her starting place when she met him and now it would be his resting place where she left him. It hadn't been a difficult decision to lay Kikyo next to him. She had proven herself in the end to still care a great deal about him. She had sacrificed herself for him and in the end snubbed her first death in Naraku's face. This was where she was meant to be, beside the man she loved and who had loved her in return.  
  
A cold breeze ruffled Kagome's hair and a soft smile touched her lips as she reached up and ran a single finger across the necklace she now wore, a lock of Inu Yasha's braided hair with a single bead from his subduing necklace. A piece of him she would always have close to her, a piece of him to remind her of what life was really about and how he had risked his own to save hers.  
  
Miroku's voice slowly tapered off to nothing as all eyes rested on the final resting place of their friend. He would be missed by many and would stay in all of their hearts forever. Miroku's violet eyes watched as Kagome humbly stepped forward and placed a single white lily on the fresh dirt before bowing deeply and moving away. Her hands clasped together before her heart and her face slightly lowered, she moved away and left the grave sites. Miroku could feel the change in her aura. She no longer shined red with anger but now blue with understanding calm. A small smile crossed his lips. She would be fine.  
  
The next morning Sango packed her belongings and tenderly carried her brother outside to Kirara. She would return him to their home and lay him with their family. She didn't know when she would return or if she ever would, so her goodbyes were long and heartfelt. Kagome had cried softly upon her shoulder as they embraced and Shippo wailed loudly in her ear. Miroku had simply bowed formally to her, a mischievous grin gracing his lips.  
  
A knowing look crossed her face and with a small smile she stated bluntly, "Don't even think about it monk."  
  
Miroku had the sense to look highly insulted, "Why Lady Sango, I would never attempt such a horrible act upon your soft body!" A large smile betrayed his words.  
  
Sango smiled softly as she rolled her eyes. She would miss them. Quickly she mounted Kirara and with one last wave goodbye took to the air and headed to the remains of her one-time home.  
  
Kagome waved until Sango resembled nothing more than a tiny dot in the horizon. With a soft sigh she lowered her arm and the bright smile vanished from her face. She felt alone all over again. She didn't know whether or not she would ever see her dear friend again. And though she hated to admit to it, she realized that it hadn't been her that had held them together, but Inu Yasha.  
  
Small claws dug into her shoulder as Shippo climbed to her shoulder and perched himself there.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes Shippo."  
  
He fidgeted slightly before he murmured softly, "I miss him."  
  
Tears sprang to her eyes once more and the pain in her chest sprang anew, "I miss him too."  
  
Sniffing loudly, Kagome forced a smile and chirped in false happiness. "Come on Shippo, lets go inside and eat some lunch."  
  
Lunch was a quiet affair as no one had much to say, so each member was lost in his or her thoughts. Upon cleaning up the left overs of their meal, it was Kaede who first broke the silence. Her strong voice and expected question brought everyone out of their thoughts.  
  
"Lord Monk, what plans do ye now have since ye curse has been lifted?"  
  
Miroku's expression turned contemplative as he once more gazed at his still gloved hand. A whimsical smile touching his face while he clenched and then released his hand.  
  
"I think first and foremost, I will visit Mushin and let him know the good news."  
  
Kagome couldn't stop the teasing comment that sprang to her lips, "Are you now going to give up on asking every pretty woman you see to bare your child?"  
  
Miroku simply smirked wickedly as he answered with the same light tone, "The need may no longer be there, but the want still is."  
  
Kagome blushed. Kaede chuckled softly to herself before posing the same question to Kagome.  
  
Kagome thought about her answer for some time before she responded, "Since the jewel disappeared I think I'll stick around for a while before I go home. I don't have to go back to school for quite some time and I think I'll use this time to practice some more on my miko powers."  
  
Kaede nodded her gray head and Miroku frowned.  
  
"Kagome. Did you see what happened to the jewel?"  
  
Kagome gazed at him before she lowered her face, "No. I was holding Inu Yasha."  
  
Slightly alarmed, Miroku darted his gaze to Kaede, "Lady Miko, what is the likely-hood that the jewel simply disappeared."  
  
Kaede's brow furrowed in concentration before she answered his question.  
  
"It is likely that the jewel vanished, but why would be the question. It wasn't used, nor was it destroyed during or after the battle as I understand."  
  
Both Kagome and Miroku nodded their heads, but wore identical looks of concentration.  
  
"Lady Kagome, do you sense the jewel at all?"  
  
Kagome lapsed into silence for a moment as she sought out the tingling sensation of the jewel, yet she felt nothing.  
  
"I don't sense it. But that still doesn't mean its not out there somewhere, it could just simply be out of range."  
  
Miroku closed his eyes and nodded, "I think then that after my meeting with Mushin I will continue to search out the jewel. We must have some kind of proof that it is no longer available to the demons that crave power."  
  
"I'll go with you. This whole mess began because of me and I have to know that it no longer posses a threat to anymore innocent people." Kagome said, her tone firm.  
  
"I think it would be unwise for you to continue this search. It could take years before we hear anything and you have your life to live on the other side of the well." Miroku stated softly.  
  
Kagome frowned before shaking her head, "No, Miroku, I have to do this. It is my responsibility to see this through. I started this and I will end this."  
  
Miroku stared at Kagome before he responded blandly, "No, Kagome. You will return to your time where you belong and live the life you stopped."  
  
Anger and hurt flared in Kagome's heart. She knew Miroku only said that to save her any more pain, but she wouldn't allow him to make up her mind for her.  
  
"No. I'm staying. And I will continue where we left off. This is my respons...."  
  
Miroku jumped to his feet and glared down at her as he ground out angrily, "Damn it Kagome! Will you just listen for once! You will go home, end of story. You have been through enough pain and suffering, you don't need anymore. No, you will go home and you will be leaving tomorrow!"  
  
Kagome stood and glared back at him just as harshly, "No. You listen to me, I am staying. There is nothing you can do or say to change my mind, got that."  
  
With a very un-monk like growl, Miroku dropped his staff and snatched Kagome around the waist before he hoisted her up over his shoulder. And without another word simply marched out the hut and down the beaten path to the old well.  
  
Kagome released a very surprised 'eep!' before losing control of her anger and let loose on Miroku's back.  
  
"Let me go! Put me down this minute you evil, perverted, uncaring MONK!"  
  
Miroku ignored her protests and continued toward the well and when he reached it he unceremoniously dropped her before it.  
  
"Go home, Kagome."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Don't make me throw you in."  
  
"Like you could!"  
  
"Kagome, go home"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Damn it, Kagome! Will you stop acting like a child and do what your told to for once!"  
  
"Go to hell, I'm staying whether you like it or not."  
  
Miroku glared at the small woman before him, frustration clearly etched into his features as he ran a hand threw his hair.  
  
"Why do you have to be so difficult."  
  
Kagome smiled. She won, and with a small laugh responded, "Because I care, that's why."  
  
Miroku lowered his hand and gazed into her smiling eyes, a weary smile crossed his lips as he spoke, "Sometimes, Lady Kagome, I think you care too much."  
  
Kagome reached out and took his hand in her own, "I've already lost the person I loved to a power crazy demon. I don't want to loose anymore of my friends to the same fate if there is even a remote possibility that the jewel is still out there."  
  
Miroku sighed, "Alright. We leave for Mushin's tomorrow morning."  
  
She smiled brightly and Miroku couldn't help the chuckle that broke from his throat. And with lighter hearts, they made their way back to the small village and onto a new adventure.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Milord, I've brought good news!"  
  
Yellow eyes lowered to the small sea turtle and narrowed slightly, "Yes?"  
  
The turtle's green eyes gleamed in pride, he was about to deliver the news his master had waited for, for nearly nine hundred years.  
  
"We've found the Tama, Milord."  
  
Narrowed eyes widened and a brief smile touched his lips, "Well now, its about damn time I heard some good news." The tall figure turned toward the window that overlooked his realm the smile still visible on his pale skin, "Finally. Finally I will have back the jewel that, that human wench stole from me eight hundred and fifty years ago."  
  
tbc...  
  
A/N:: Well we have now officially moved to the true AU this story is about. For those of you still with us, we have a few references to make.  
  
The legend of the Dragon King is true, the link you can use to read up on it is here (without the spaces) ~ http : // www. theserenedragon.net /Tales /japan-ryujin. html  
  
For more information about the different varieties of Japanese dragons here's the link we used (again, without the spaces)~ http: // www. blackdrago. com /easterndragons. htm#jap  
  
We have, of course, twisted it a bit to fit with the story, but you will find that it has been pretty much left in tacked. As far as the physical description of the Dragon King himself, well we've kinda let our imaginations run rampant with that.  
  
Once again thank you to all those who have reviewed, your reviews have kept us going and breaking down that annoying little writer's block. Thanks again!  
  
Lilith Queen~  
Nope not Inca descent, although you never know?? We like to  
consider ourselves something like Meat loaf...the mystery meat!  
  
Mlztikal_Dragon~  
With Shippo's character, we decided to go with the "demons live  
a REALLY LONG TIME" theory. In all honesty we're crying along with  
you. Damn this evil muse! Damn her to HELL!  
  
Slywolf9~  
Yes Shippo is absolutely adorable and we like to think that he  
would make a totally hot adult demon. ::long hair....green  
eyes....purrrr::  
  
Naishin No Miko~  
We're glad your enjoying our little fic! Although with the  
ending....well...it WAS going to be sad, but....hey we're revolting  
against our evil muse! So we don't know yet! ^.^  
  
River~  
The only thing keeping this story alive is Pepsi, lots and lots  
of Pepsi. Speaking of Pepsi we now have a Pepsi fund open, please  
donate by reviewing! ^.^  
  
Sub-Disclaimer....er since it was mentioned and we don't want to be sued....we don't own Pepsi. We'd like to, cause you know...Pepsi, but we don't. 


	11. Drunken Conversations

Disclaimer~ All rights for Inu Yasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The legend of the Dragon King belongs to the people of Japan, we hold no rights to it. This fiction is only for entertainment purposes. And if any part of this fanfiction resembles another it is purely coincidental.  
  
Chapter Eleven ~ Drunken Conversations  
  
"The journey that followed was nothing your mother nor Miroku or I were prepared for. The danger was only briefly passed. Naraku had fallen yes, but; there was once more a price out on our heads. He was coming, and he wanted what was once his..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"B, b, but, Milord! You can't possibly... This is, this is a servants job." A small turtle babbled in its high pitched panicked voice.  
  
The tall lord deftly stepped over his servant leaving the poor little creature to scurry along behind him. It's high pitched squeak easily ignored as he gracefully moved down gilded corridors.  
  
"A servant is what lost me the Tama, I will not risk a servant botching this up once more." His voice rough yet soft as he spoke to his servant. Slowly he stepped within his chambers and prepared to leave, he would find his beloved Tama himself.  
  
"Melordsss," a soft hiss sounded from behind the Dragon King, "we have newsss about the whereaboutsss of the Tama."  
  
The Dragon King gestured the serpent to continue as he proceeded to undress.  
  
The serpent's tongue flickered out momentarily before it spoke, "the hanyou that posssesssed the Tama isss no longer sssliving. The Tama isss misssing, melordsss."  
  
The Dragon King whipped his head around and glared at the serpent from over his bare shoulder.  
  
"What!"  
  
His servant flinched under his master's hard gaze, "it isss misssing, melordsss."  
  
Cold amber eyes narrowed, "explain."  
  
The serpent once more flickered its tongue in nervousness as it spoke, "it seemsss that after the defeat ofsss the hanyou, the Tama wasss lossst. We don't know wheresss, melordsss, but perhapsss the Miko would knowsss."  
  
The Dragon King's eyes lifted as he turned back to his dressing. Carefully he lifted the silken kimono over his shoulders and tied it around his waist. A sinister smile crossed his face as his eerily soft voice broke the sudden silence.  
  
"Ah yes, Kagome Higurashi, our resident time traveler and the newest keeper of the Shikon no Tama. What a pleasure it will be to meet you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yes! Everything has a spirit."  
  
"So you are saying that everything, everything, even this rock has a spirit. A way of life? A family perhaps?"  
  
"Yup, even that rock. You see, it came from mother earth so therefore it is her child, and its way of life is to sit in wait for some child to come by and make it a pet rock!" Kagome exclaimed with a smile as she took said rock from Miroku's hand.  
  
"Ahhh, I see. So with the understanding that I have with your beliefs, because this rock has a spirit, you with your poly-theism beliefs will worship it, a rock."  
  
Kagome sniffed indulgently, "No, no, no! That's not it at all. We don't worship it per- say, we simply respect its spirit." She responded as she tossed the rock a few feet away.  
  
Miroku quirked his eyebrow as he watched the rock land in a small mud puddle. And with a wicked smile he responded softly, "Lady Kagome, I think you just killed your spiritual rock. That landing looked like it could have hurt, or perhaps the mud it landed in cushioned its decent from the sky."  
  
Kagome turned her head and glared at Miroku's smiling face before she too smiled wickedly, "Well then, how 'bout we look at it in a Buddhist's perspective, I just did that rock a favor and ended its demeaning existence so that it now may continue toward its salvation."  
  
Miroku chuckled softly to himself before he responded with a wise _expression, "Ah, but sadly enough this rock will not find enlightenment, for you see, it does not have a spirit and it is simply nothing more than a rock. A wet and quite dirty rock at that."  
  
Kagome again glared at the monk walking beside her. But before she could respond Shippo tossed in his two cents, "You humans and your religions. One believes there is life in everything and the other can't wait for death. They're both strange if you ask me."  
  
Miroku laughed again, "Right you are Shippo, but we humans fear life and death so therefore we need something to believe in. And because of that need we have created several different beliefs for us to follow. None of them are wrong, just simply a different way of looking at the world around us."  
  
Shippo's small head bobbed slightly in confusion as he sent Miroku a wary look.  
  
"Riight."  
  
Kagome laughed softly, "Don't worry Shippo, I don't understand most of it either."  
  
The day passed on in relative silence as the small group of three steadily made their way across the valley toward the monastery where Miroku had grown up. Each individual lost in his or her own memories as they walked across the familiar path. Each individual wished that the lost could be making this trip with them, that fate could have changed its mind and allowed their fallen to continue walking with this world. Yet fate hadn't had a change of heart and therefore the remaining needed to come to terms with their grief and learn to live on. Inu Yasha may have left them physically, but in their hearts he lived on in their memories.  
  
The sun had began its decent in the sky as they arrived at the stone steps leading to the shrine. A faint smile touched Miroku's lips as he gazed up at the entrance to his old home. There was a time when he thought he would never be able to return to this place with the good news he now carried. And yet here he was and he felt the happiness that brewed within his soul spike. Mushin would be pleased.  
  
"Miroku?" Kagome's worried voice brought him out of his thoughts. He turned and for the first time in a long time smiled a truly happy smile.  
  
"I'm fine, Lady Kagome."  
  
Kagome felt her heart lift with the simple joy that was in Miroku's smile and responded back with a smile of her own.  
  
"Come on then, Mushin is waiting for you."  
  
Miroku's smile widened as he turned and eagerly made his way up the many steps toward his old home. Kagome followed closely behind him while Shippo bounced in excitement beside her. The feeling of euphoria surrounded them as they entered the monastery.  
  
Kagome laughed softly as the excitement took over Miroku's normally peaceful _expression, he was literally shaking with it. She shook her head and laughed full out at the look of complete frustration on his face, she knew he wanted to bound up the steps and share the good news.  
  
"Go Miroku, we'll catch up." She said with a tender smile.  
  
Miroku quickly shot her a puzzled expression before it broke and again revealed another one of his true smiles. Without a word he nodded his head once and nearly jumped the remaining steps in his haste, his voice cried out a happy, "Mushin!"  
  
"Come on Shippo, I don't want to miss this."  
  
Shippo grinned and bounded up the rest of the steps along side Kagome. Kagome giggled as she heard a sudden shout followed by boisterous laughter. 'Damn, I missed it.' She quickly followed the sounds of happiness and found Miroku clasped in a bone crushing hug.  
  
"Tell me I'm not dreaming! Tell me that this is real, that you defeated that bastard! Ah, Miroku my boy!" The tearful Mushin exclaimed between hugs and hiccups.  
  
Miroku couldn't answer, Mushin's hug had strangled the remaining air from his lungs. He could only weakly give a few muttered, '..ess... let go...nneed air!'  
  
Tears streamed down Mushin's plump cheeks when quite suddenly he released Miroku from his death grip and his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Oh dear. Miroku..."  
  
Miroku, while he quickly gasped for air, muttered a rough, "Yes, Mushin?"  
  
Mushin's face turned solemn, his eyes closed and he spoke quietly, "Your going to die."  
  
Miroku's happy expression faltered slightly before he narrowed his eyes and glared at the aged monk.  
  
"Mushin. The. Hole. Is. Gone."  
  
Another boisterous laugh broke free from Mushin's throat as he clapped Miroku on the shoulder, "I know!"  
  
Kagome, who had stood back from the happy reunion, laughed at the exchange before her. Her soul eased as she let Mushin's laughter roll over her, everything was going to be fine.  
  
That was until Mushin's announcement.  
  
"This is a true cause of celebration! Miroku, my boy, go fetch my  
favorite stash of sake." Kagome could feel the color drain from her face as Mushin continued speaking, "yes, yes, an occasion to honor with sake!"  
  
"Um...Mushin?" Kagome began, her voice trembled with worry, "I don't wish to insult you but, I would rather have tea."  
  
Mushin's beady eyes opened momentarily before he waved her request aside, "Tea? No, no, one can not celebrate properly with tea."  
  
Kagome sent a nervous glance to Miroku who quickly responded, "Mushin, Lady Kagome is not much of a drinker. Perhaps tea would be appropriate for her."  
  
Mushin's pudgy hand once more waved off the offer, "Posh! Sake never hurt anyone. It will do her some good in releasing the sorrow from her soul."  
  
Miroku sent Kagome a look that simply stated, 'Hey, I tried,' then stood and collected the sake, all the while, Kagome sat and glared at the 'helpful' monk.  
  
"No, seriously Mushin I really don't want any sake. Its quite alright, in fact I'm a bit tired. Maybe I should go lay down and take a nap." Desperation and panic tinted her voice as she quickly tried to get away as fast as possible.  
  
Small, beady eyes stared hard and froze Kagome in her tracks, Mushin's eyes narrowed slightly before he slowly spoke, "Lady Kagome, I have known Miroku since he was born. And since that day I have had to prepare him for the time he would die by his own hand. Not an easy job, nor was it pleasing trying to explain to a child that he would be sucked up into his very own hand. And because of that curse, Miroku has never had ANY reason to celebrate. His every day was a gift and yet every day was an uncertainty as well. And now," Mushin paused before he turned to face in the direction Miroku had gone, "And now, he has a reason."  
  
Kagome was stricken. Her eyes filled with tears as she stared blankly at her shoes and continued to listen to the old man that rested before her.  
  
Mushin's gaze did not return to her as he spoke softly, "All I ask of you, Lady Kagome, is to be there with him, as you are the only friend that has remained by his side. Do not drink the sake if you desire, but share with him this moment." The gentle ire that had been in his voice faded as Miroku returned, his arms gently cradled the ornate sake jug and cups.  
  
"Ah! Good, good! Wonderful my boy, now pour for us if you will."  
  
Kagome darted the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand, quickly she leaned forward and stilled Miroku's hand. His violet eyes crinkled in confusion and Kagome responded to his unspoken question with a smile.  
  
"Would you mind if I served you?" Pink stained her cheeks as she lowered her embarrassed gaze.  
  
Miroku's eyes widened almost comically and his mouth went dry, he carefully nodded as Kagome took the small jug from his hands and slowly poured two cups. Her hands trembled slightly as she poured the clear liquor into the small cups, yet she managed not to make an ass of herself and filled each cup to the rim without spilling. Kagome set the ornate jug aside and smiled as Miroku swiftly lifted the jug and filled her cup. Kagome bowed her head and hide the blush that flushed her cheeks. Tenderly, she lifted the small cup to her lips, looked to Miroku and voiced a happy, "Kanpai!"  
  
Miroku smiled warmly as he and Mushin both shouted a happy, "Kanpai!"  
  
The warm liquor slid down Kagome's throat, she grimaced as she felt it burn its way down her throat and settle in her empty stomach. She fought hard not to gag and kept the cough that demanded to be released deep within her belly. She smiled wanly to Mushin yet her eyes stated quite plainly, 'You owe me one!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Night had fallen, the light from the small lantern glowed against the oppressing darkness. The light casting shadows across the wide porch, it danced merrily over the forms of two young individuals that sat side by side laughing at some mysterious joke. Their companions had already retired for the evening and left them to their own company.  
  
Kagome smiled, actually she had never really stopped smiling the entire evening, so she simply seemed to smile larger. The sake, she had sipped over the previous hours, had relaxed her frayed nerves and left her feeling calm and comfortable with a gentle warm blush to her cheeks. She leaned heavily against one of the support beams and sighed happily, the sake had obviously done more than relax her, it had also released her hidden inhibitions.  
  
"Miroku, is a willy pretty night. You chould come fee the stars." She giggled out loud at some internal joke while she gazed up at the night's sky.  
  
Miroku grinned. Kagome was drunk. Actually she was more than drunk, she was completely wasted. After her first glass she hadn't stopped, well no that was wrong. Miroku smiled mischievously, her first glass had mysteriously never emptied. So now he sat next too a very inebriated miko, who currently giggled at her own internal monologue and wanted him to watch the stars with her.  
  
"Lady Kagome, I do believe your drunk." Miroku stated while he watched Kagome giggle incessantly into her hand.  
  
Kagome brought her innocent gaze to Miroku's and smiled, "Oh? But I feel perfeakly fine."  
  
Miroku chuckled softly, a smile played in his eyes, "Perfeakly fine, huh?"  
  
Bringing her hand away from her mouth, Kagome giggled as she grinned happily, "Mm hm."  
  
Kagome rose to her unsteady feet, her shoulder leaned against the frame as she reached out and grabbed Miroku's hand. With a carefree laugh she pulled him to his feet and doddered away from the porch and onto the grassy yard. Kagome never released his hand as she dropped to the ground and brought a startled Miroku with her. She giggled once more into her hand her gaze drifted to the sky and she gasped softly.  
  
"You know, Inu Yasha brought me out to a place like this a couple of days ago, it was my birthday present. I, um, don't really remember what else he said, but it was really bertyful." Kagome paused for a moment before continuing, "You know, I took an astronomy class in my senior year, and I learneded that the sun would go away in 60 some odd years."  
  
Miroku quirked a single eyebrow at her before he muttered a soft "ah."  
  
Her bright eyes turned away from the sky and she curiously gazed down at her legs, the suddenly exclaimed, "I have jeans on!"  
  
Miroku forced back a laugh as he murmured coyly, "Yes Kagome, I've noticed. Would you like me to help you take them off?"  
  
Her excitement was forgotten and Miroku wondered briefly if perhaps she wasn't nearly as drunk as he had thought. He watched in amusement as her expressions changed from confusion to realization her eyes widened slightly as she caught sight of his grin. Miroku's grin was infectious as Kagome giggled loudly as she waved off his offer, "Oh Miroku, you so thilly."  
  
With another sigh, Kagome turned her attention back to the stars and lifted her arm up, it was almost as if she were trying to reach and touch the stars.  
  
"Miroku, rerimber a while ago you told me to look for my star? I found him but I last him too."  
  
Violet eyes gazed down upon the girl before him, a soft sigh broke past his lips as he heard the distinct sound of her sniffles.  
  
"Kagome, don't." His words were nothing more than a whisper.  
  
Kagome continued talking, "I miss him so much, and I hate him too. He wasn't allowed to die on me but he did anyways." Kagome raised her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth as her tears rolled down her cheeks unchecked. Her bright eyes shimmered in the faint light as she looked up and met his gaze.  
  
"You know he claimed me. Yup, he told Kicko that he didn't want her anymore. It was right after we had sex, he sought I was sleeping and he went and he told her that." Her eyes closed and Kagome looked away, "but she won anyways. She gave herself up for him ands she won."  
  
Miroku sat stunned. They had, had sex? When? A slow lecherous grin formed his lips while he thought to himself, 'Well it seems I'm not the only perv am I Inu Yasha.'  
  
Kagome sobbed quietly to herself as thoughts of the previous years filtered through her mind. In a way she was caught in the rain, it was her fault without an escape. She had let him down. All the time they had spent together felt as if it was all for not. But in the end, nothing lasts forever. And it was too late for her to try and make it all right again, to try and make it perfect again.  
  
Turning her tear-stained eyes to Miroku. A soft series of hiccups broke free from her throat as she softly whimpered, "You don't think I'm ugly, do you, Miro-kun?"  
  
Miroku turned amused eyes to the drunken girl, his throat oddly dry as he voiced his opinion.  
  
"Kagome, you are like a rose, beautiful and full of meaning."  
  
Kagome brought her eyes up to Miroku, blinking and slightly wondering  
how he always managed to come up with such double meaning answers. Her eyes quickly filled with tears again as she grabbed onto Miroku and buried her head in his chest.  
  
"I didn't even get the chance to say good bye."  
  
Miroku brought his arms around Kagome's shaking form, pressing her closer and tighter to him. Almost as if trying to protect her from the pain she didn't deserve.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome, he knows."  
  
His gentle words were spoken to shelter her from the reality of life. Words spoken from a dream with nothing but a meaning of fooling her into acceptance. Would it fool her, could she allow it to? The harsh reality that this was how it was, and this was how it was meant to be. But still, even knowing that she had never had the chance to say good bye, did not give her the power to morn. As she had sworn not to.  
  
Deep brown eyes gazed up into Miroku's violet ones, desperately seeking the truth to her answers, the truth to her tears. Lost as she was in the haze of wicked death and pain, unable to answer to fears on why fate had been against her that day and stole Inu Yasha from her. Not quite ready to understand that death was unforgiving and callous. Why it was that her soul, though giving fully back onto her, could be ripped apart with nothing else but a misconception of what her life could have been.  
  
"I just want him back." Kagome sniffled as she buried herself deeper into Miroku, trying to surround herself with the warmth he radiated of.  
  
Miroku's normal sense of honor, though practically none-existent before, was gone. All his inebriated mind was able to recognize at the moment was a pretty girl snuggled up in his arms and his hands weren't doing their usual exploring. That and the fact that she was currently mourning her lost love.  
  
Kagome sighed against Miroku's chest as she felt his arms tighten around her shoulders. She buried her nose deeper within his herb smelling robes and relaxed, his breathing lulled her into a light sleep.  
  
A gloved hand moved lower, slowly reaching its destination and with a happy sigh squeezing ever so gently. A lecherous smile drew at Miroku's lips as he tenderly caressed Kagome's backside. Thinking he had been accepted due to the lack of screams and a slap, Miroku lowered his dark head and breathed in her flowery scent. 'So sweet, so soft, so desirable.' Heat pooled within Miroku's stomach as he pulled away and tilted her face towards him only to discover a sleeping beauty in his arms.  
  
A rueful smile touched his lips as he lifted his hand away from her bum and stroked her flushed cheek. Violet eyes gazed upon her sleeping face as Miroku's honor returned. Drunk or not, he could not, would not take advantage of a sleeping woman. With a heavy sigh, he tenderly lifted them off of the cold ground and carried Kagome to her room. With ease he laid her down softly onto her futon and covered her with the thick blanket and cast one last look over her sleeping face. Temptation taking over, Miroku gently kissed the her rosy lips once and turned to leave the room.  
  
"Inu Yasha..."  
  
Miroku stopped in his tracks, his violet eyes closed and he sighed softly before whispering, "Sleep well, Kagome."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
tbc....  
  
"Ski masks..."  
  
"Check!"  
  
"Rope..."  
  
"Check!"  
  
"Black-out spray..."  
  
"Check! Oh! Lookie! Our readers are back!"  
  
Inca:: "Welcome back everyone! Hope you enjoyed our latest chapter."  
  
Mystic:: "Our?? (grumble, grumble, 'considering you were once again no where around as I wrote the chapter!') Anyhow, as you can see; we're getting ready to invade the Pepsi-cola company! Can't live off of Pepsi donations alone."  
  
Inca:: "Shhhh! Baka! What she meant to say was....(uses a high squeaky imitation of Mystic's voice) 'Thank you all so very much! And remember to leave your donation to our Pepsi fund, in the little box!"  
  
Mystic:: (Riight....Okay..mumbles softly as they walk away,) "Ya, like the all black clothing and spy gear weren't a dead give away."  
  
Inca:: A-HEM! Well thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed and even to the people who just pop in and never review! Much thanks guys!  
  
Reviewer Responses~  
  
Miztikal_Dragon~  
Well no more tissues for a while, but expect LOTS more angst and  
drama. We're so glad your enjoying our little fic!  
  
Slywolf9~  
Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!!! Don't worry about  
the link, the last chapter insert from Shippo's POV stated everything  
we could find anyways. :: bows down to most faithful TT's reviewer::  
Thank you for your donation, we really needed it for this chapter!  
  
Additional A/N's and Disclaimers~ We don't own Pepsi-cola, sadly no, but someday we will!! (insert evil laughter)  
  
"Kanpai" is the Japanese equivalent to "cheers!" Used as a toast while drinking sake. 


	12. The Meeting

Disclaimer All rights for Inu Yasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The legend of the Dragon King belongs to the people of Japan, we hold no rights to it. This fiction is only for entertainment purposes. And if any part of this fanfiction resembles another it is purely coincidental.

** Chapter Twelve The Meeting**_"Emotions are a weakness that many demons believe humans suffer from the most. Yet your mother had them in great quantities and because of that she was stronger than any other demon we came across. And they may be the only thing that saved us when he found us, when he slipped within our group and joined in our hunt for the Shikon no tama..."_

_**  
**_

  
  
"La da dum, mm mm, de da de dum."A young man hummed as he heaved his bag over his shoulder once more. Along his sides fellow travelers sent odd looks in his direction, he must be foreign to this land. He must have come from a powerful family to be dressed as finely as he was. He must be a demon lord like the feared Lord of the western lands. But this man smiled and talked with them. Who was this man?"Seta! Seta! The yellow dragon! They've seen the yellow dragon!"An older man before him turned toward the shouting of the school children, smiled and turned to him."It means good luck to have seen the gold dragon, eh friend."The young man smiled whimsically before he nodded his blonde head and murmured, "Rumor has it Ryu, is searching for a lost gift."The old man's expression softened, "Let us pray that Lord Ryu finds his gift before more evil befalls it."The younger man's smile never faltered and as his eyes opened and narrowed slightly at the older man.With a broad toothless grin the old man laughed lightly before speaking, "May Lord Ryu's luck be with you, young man." Piercing yellow eyes followed the older man while a pale eyebrow quirked before he turned and gazed into the horizon. Suddenly a soft laugh broke free from his throat. Shaking his head, he continued down the dusty trail, following the strange scent of the woman he was after. She may no longer carry that, that was his, but she must know of its whereabouts.The sun was setting by the time he reached the area named, "Inu Yasha's forest." Slowly he breathed in the fresh scent of the flora around him, a peaceful expression gracing his features. He could still smell the hanyou's magic that clung to the wildlife in the area and he could also still smell the tears the humans had shed for the young warrior.Bright eyes fluttered close as the man concentrated on his energy, one last transformation before meeting up with the young miko would leave his powers below her senses. Golden eyes flashed open and bled crimson as human features took on a more reptilian resemblance. Light sparked around the man's form, engulfing him within an aura of pure white. The white died away to a brilliant gold and exposed the huge form of a dragon.Long claws dug into the earth as the Dragon King stretched his long body. Wise crimson eyes opened and gazed unblinkingly into the depth of the forest. Slowly, his deep voice spoke, shaking the leaves from the trees and startling many of the small animals from within."Lord Sesshomaru."Piercing eyes waited as the young Lord emerged from the darkness, his back stiff and his golden eyes questioning."What brings you away from your palace, Lord Ryu."Ryu smiled a fang-filled smile, as a deep purr broke free from his huge throat, "My servants are incompetent."Sesshomaru merely gazed stiffly forward, his eyes twitching in sarcasm."Fish and turtles have never been known for their intelligence, Lord."Harsh laughter filled the air as Ryu acknowledged the young lord's dry wit."True, true. But even with their failings their devotion is unconditional."Sesshomaru simply nodded his head before he bowed and took his leave of the great Dragon. The Dragon King was not a creature to contend with. He was several millennia old and stronger than all the great Youkai Lords. Sesshomaru's curiosity had been piqued though, what was Ryu looking for? Questions trembled behind his blank eyes as Sesshomaru collected his servant and the human child, he would follow the dragon and learn the answers.Ryu's wise eyes watched as the young lord returned to his following, with a great sigh Ryu silently thought to himself, "he would be a great and powerful lord if he learned a bit of compassion toward the human race."****The first thing Kagome realized as she came to was the slow throb gaining strength behind her eyes."Ahhhh...my head." Moving very slowly, Kagome crawled from underneath the pile of blankets. The shock of the early morning light intensified the throbbing in her head as she quickly dove back into the safety of the futon.She felt like someone had crammed an entire baggy of cotton balls into her mouth and then decided to beat her with a steal pipe. Good Kami! Her everything hurt!"Aspirin, must have aspirin." She mumbled softly as she reached one hand out from the blankets and padded around for her bag.Her hand bounced lightly across the ground, searching for her hiding bag when suddenly it tapped something solid.'Ah, ha!' she thought with a grin and moved to grab the object only to realize something was oddly different about her bag. It was hard, and warm and wait . . . are those shoes?"Well this is a first," a lite voice teased as Kagome's hand tapped curiously on his foot, "usually I'm the one groping, not being groped."Kagome's eyes flew open with realization and her hand flew back under her hiding place her face growing warm as she mumbled, "thought you were my bag."Melodic laughter broke the quiet, Miroku's laugh which normally would calm her was nearly her downfall."Not so loud! My head hurts!" Kagome cried in frustration as she crawled from out of her safe haven, only this time she took her time.Miroku's laughter lowered to a soft chuckle as he watched a bedraggled Kagome renter the world.'She looks like hell.' he thought to himself and was oddly startled as a tender smile graced his mouth.'Water, must have water. Gah! Cotton mouth, why did I listen to that shriveled up old man for anyways!''Oh ya, guilt.'Kagome sighed lightly with her mental monologue, 'Its all Miroku's fault for, for making me feel quilty! Send really nasty, evil glares his way. Okay, good. Er, wait...why is he smiling?'"Jerk, this is all your fault you know."Miroku laughed lightly as he leaned back and reclined against the wall, his eyebrow quirked mischievously."Oh? So it was I who forced that bottle of sake down your pretty throat?"Kagome flushed before she sent another nasty glare his way, "Ya!"Miroku's eyebrow lifted higher.Kagome blushed deeper, "Er, well sorta."Miroku grinned broader."Okay, fine! You didn't physically force me to drink it, but you still caused me to get drunk."Something about his nails seemed to have captured Miroku's undivided attention as he softly murmured, "Ah, well I wasn't the cause of you drinking, just the cause of getting you drunk. I see."With a huff, Kagome blew her messy bangs from her eyes as she turned away. Her eyes widened when she heard a soft chuckle, slowly she turned her head and let out a startled "eep!" when she came face to face with Miroku.The color instantly returned to her cheeks and Kagome suddenly found it difficult to think.'Mm, eyes pretty.'Miroku was saying something, but Kagome's brain had suddenly ceased to function as she felt his warm breath against her lips. Her natural reaction was to breathe deeply and she quickly realized his breath smelled like mint and tea."You smell nice."Miroku's heart skipped a beat. Wait, did she just say he smelled nice? His eyes widened as he pulled away slightly and carefully looked into Kagome's chocolate eyes. His heart once more failed him with what he saw in those creamy depths. A small lecherous smile spread across his face and Miroku leaned closer, her name whispered from his lips."Kagome..."Kagome snapped from her Miroku induced coma with his utterance of her name. Her cheeks flared a brighter shade of red as she quickly scrambled backwards, tangling herself within her blankets. Embarrassment was at an all time high as Kagome struggled to free herself from the confining blankets. Her struggles proved fruitless as she gave up and laid still, doing her best to slow the rapid beat of her heart. After several moments of simply laying still Kagome lifted her head and peered at the spot Miroku had occupied.With a frown, Kagome slowly untangled herself and set about her morning rituals. Her heart ached, but why? Several thoughts circled her mind and she blushed, was he going to kiss her?

**  
**

Ryu yawned. He had spent the entire evening as a dragon, and though he loved that form it did leave him tired afterwards. Tenderly he adjusted his pouch once more on his shoulder, it had been worth the expense of his power with the amount of ground he had covered last night. A slow smile reached his lips as he gazed up at the long row of steps before him, the human he was seeking was at last within his reach. He would have what belonged to him shortly.With growing excitement, Ryu stepped forward moving carefully over the steps, his eyes set before him. He could feel the immense power of the future miko wash over him, trying to determine if he was friend or foe. A soft laugh rumbled from his throat as he crossed the last steps and gazed at the shrine before him. His pale eyes quickly surveyed the open yard, focusing on a young monk who seemed to be lost in his thoughts. Ryu moved forward, his features schooled to look relaxed and curious as he approached the monk. Recognizing the monk almost instantly through the descriptions, his servants had given him.Miroku was mentally kicking himself and with a soft curse he reminded himself that she had just lost Inu Yasha, her mate, her love. Though not accepted as a human marriage, it was still a binding of souls. She needed time to mourn. He had to give her time. If not only to grieve but IT was his duty after all to give her time. Miroku shook his head and reminded himself that his duty to Kagome was to protect her until her journey was over."Lovely morning, eh Lord Monk?"Miroku whirled around, his left hand habitually fisted around the prayer beads as he raised his fist before the creature that stood beside him. Amused golden eyes gazed deeply into Miroku's violet, a soft chuckle breaking the tense quiet that surrounded them."Forgive me for startling you, Lord Monk, but I was under the impression that it was close too impossible to startle a follower of Buddha."Miroku sighed, lowered his arm and with a disgruntled glare straightened his robes."How may I help you, sir?" Miroku was too shaken to care with formalities at the moment as he turned away from the man and returned his gaze back to the grounds.Ryu smiled, "I will get straight to the point. I am looking for the miko that protected the tama."Miroku fought back the need to turn and glare at the man, "I have not seen her."Ryu grinned, his white canines shimmering in the early light, "Ah, but you lie Lord Monk. She is here, with you and the old man. I can feel the power she holds dormant within her young form."Miroku did turn this time. His violet eyes narrowed."Who are you?"The smile that had been ever present on Ryu's face dimmed as he sneered slightly, "Who I am is not of any importance to you, Lord Monk. I am here to speak with the miko, bring her to me and make this easier on all of us."With a step closer, Miroku quickly closed the space between them his eyes hard as he spoke lightly, "I am her protector, whatever business you have with her you will share with me also."Golden eyes clashed with violet, as both men glared the other down. Miroku's hand slipped within his robes as Ryu's hand dropped the bag over his shoulder and fisted."Bring the woman to me.""No."Ryu couldn't believe the arrogance of the human man before him. He had disregarded his request and now challenged his need to speak with the miko. Suddenly a broad grin appeared across Ryu's features, and a burst of laughter spilled from his lips.Bowing before the monk, Ryu spoke lightly between his laughter, "This Lord humbly asks that he may speak with the miko that is under Lord monk's protection."Shock left Miroku still for a moment before he stepped back and bowed in return. A confused smile on his lips as Ryu clapped him on the back and laughed loudly."Ho! I really must get out into the human world more often!"Making a mental note to ask the man what he meant later, Miroku lead them to the temple. Bowing again as he turned, Miroku left to track down the future miko, he found her sitting in the garden a flower in her hair and her eyes closed.Unable to disturb her just yet, Miroku simply took in the beauty that surrounded her. Her aura was healthy and swirled gently around her meditating form, the small white flower in her hair seemed to pulse off the radiant life force around her. Miroku's stomach clinched as he moved forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, coaxing her gently back to reality."Lady Kagome, you have a visitor."Kagome's bottomless eyes opened and gazed up into Miroku's a small smile touched her lips as she rose and nodded to him. Miroku fought against the upheaval of emotions that rose to the surface from the look she had given him. 'She's in mourning' he chanted mentally as he steered them to their waiting guest.Kagome entered the large room and stopped dead still. The peaceful look in her stance evaporated as she tensed, her bright eyes wide as she took a step away."Who are you? Who the hell are you!" She cried out shocking Miroku.Ryu looked up from his place, his smile gone and his eyes lethal as they met with hers."I, young miko, am the true owner of the tama, and I have come for what was stolen from me so many years ago."**tbc...****A/N** :_stretches_ tired limbs and yawns: there, chapter 12 all done... We apologize for delay with the posting of this chapter. But this last month has been hell for us. We lost our father, two good friends and have had marital problems. BUT, we are back! And we will not leave this story unended. Things are going to get a wee bit weird from here on out, just keep in mind that MOST of this is normal time line while the rest is AU.  
  
Thanks to all of you that responded with kind words and reviews. We apologize for no individual responses but..._Yawns_...tired. We do, however, have one last thing to say. It was mentioned to us that the A/N upset some of you with giving you false hopes that the chapter had been updated. We appreciate the fans, but the response we received left us in rather sour moods. We had agreed that it was the polite thing to do, and yet we received such a horrible response it almost ended "Truths Tears". The only thing we can say is, we will keep in mind your feelings the next time a loved one of ours passes away. 


	13. White Blossoms

Disclaimer All rights for Inu Yasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The legend of the Dragon King belongs to the people of Japan, and we hold no rights to it. This fiction is only for entertainment purposes. And if any part of this fan fiction resembles another it is purely coincidental.  
  
**Chapter Thirteen White Blossoms**  
  
Shippo paused briefly with his story and gazed down and the older Kagome, tears came to his shadowed eyes. With a laugh, he wiped away his tears and turned his emerald gaze to Taro. He collected his thoughts and opened his mouth to voice them, stopping suddenly when a tired voice broke the silence.  
  
"Shippo?"  
  
His reflexes as lightening fast as ever, Shippo flew to her side cradling her fragile hand within his own.  
  
"Kagome, It's me."  
  
Kagome released a long-suffering cry as she reached out to hold the young man that sat beside her.  
  
"Oh Shippo, my little Shippo!"  
  
Taro watched as the fox youkai embraced his mother. They were crying. And whether they were tears of happiness or tears of sorrow, Taro didn't know.  
  
"Mother? How are you feeling today?" He asked tightly.  
  
Kagome's eyes darted over Shippo's shoulder and widened. Carefully she pulled away from Shippo's embrace and opened her arms to her son.  
  
"Taro?"  
  
With a half smile Taro nodded his head as he moved into her embrace, kneeling beside Shippo.  
  
What happened next startled and broke something within Taro, his mother laughed. Her soft, sweet voice bouncing lightly off the walls and soothing his soul. Her frail arms wrapped around his shoulders while she giggled lightly.  
  
"So I take it you believe my story now that Shippo is sitting beside you?"  
  
Taro rolled his eyes and smiled, "Ya, mom, I believe you."  
  
Kagome released him from her hold and with a weary smile she spoke softly, "I am a blessed woman; for now I have both of my boys kneeling beside me."  
  
Her true smiles had always been rare, so rare in fact, it was hard for Taro to stop the flutter of joy that welled up inside of him while he placed a light kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I love you, mom."  
  
Kagome smiled again as tears flooded her weary eyes. Her forgotten hand rose and cupped her son's cheek, "Oh Taro."  
  
The moment was ruined as a soft knock sounded and Kagome's doctor entered.  
  
"Miss Higurashi, Mr. Higurashi," the doctor simply nodded at Shippo as he lifted his clipboard from underneath his arm.  
  
Taro didn't know why but for some reason his mother's doctor had always sent a chill down his spine. He had mentioned it to his mother before but she had simply waved it off with a gentle grin.  
  
"Miss Higirashi, it's good to see that you are awake. Your lab work has come in and I would like to go over it with you." The doctor's voice was soft and yet stern at the same time.  
  
Shippo took that time to stand and excuse himself from the room, a strange smile playing on his lips. Taro merely shook it off as he listened to the medical terms that flowed from the stoic doctor's lips. The news was not good, his mother's prognosis was bad, it seemed as if she had contracted a very rare and very lethal form of marrow cancer. Taro's insides froze up as he listened to the shell of a doctor tell them formally that his mother only had mere days to live.  
  
Anger and denial rose up within him as he stood and glared at the doctor, "Your lying! I want a retest, a second opinion!"  
  
Kagome's tired eyes sparked at her son's behavior as she spoke sternly, "Taro, sit down. You know as well as I that this is the fourth test they have done on me. The results are the same, and no matter how much it hurts my time is ending."  
  
Taro was furious. His mother wasn't a quitter and yet there she laid, her hands primly crossed before her and telling him it was over.  
  
"Mom, no! I don't believe it! I won't! There has to be something we can do to stop this, a cure somewhere that no one has tried yet. I won't let you give up!"  
  
Kagome's stern expression softened as she reached out and clutched Taro's hand.  
  
"Taro. I've known this was going to happen for a long time now. Even if a cure could be found, it would be too late." Even as Taro felt the sadness brim, her gentle smile calmed him.  
  
"I'm ready, Taro. I miss your father, don't fight this child, everything will be fine."  
  
Taro felt the tears spring to the corners of his eyes as he fought the urge to weep. No, he would not, he would be strong, he would learn to accept the fate his mother had chosen.  
  
Taro turned and faced his mother, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead he spoke softly, "I'll see you later, mom. I've got things I need to do."  
  
Kagome nodded as she smiled lightly, "I understand. I love you Taro."  
  
Turning back around, Taro glared at the doctor before he left the room. He knew it wasn't the man's fault, but at that moment it was easier to blame him than accept the fact that his mom was dying.  
  
Kagome waited till her son had left before she raised her dimmed eyes to the doctor, a weak smile touched her lips, "I don't have that long, do I?"  
  
Her response was another emotionless answer, "Hours at the most."  
  
With a soft sigh, Kagome smiled faintly toward her doctor, "I miss him, I hope he's waiting for me."  
  
Silence was her answer as the tears she had tried to hold back sprung to her eyes. Her face lowered to her lap as Kagome released the emotions she had been holding back for far too long.  
  
"Inu Yasha..."

Taro stormed out of the hospital, his mother's home his destination. Maybe, just maybe there was something there that could help him. The jewel perhaps? Reaching within the folds of his jacket, Taro pulled out the only item he hadn't left behind.  
  
His mother's diary.  
  
The old and tattered book was a final link he needed, within its yellowed pages he was almost positive he'd learn the answer.  
  
Taro stopped walking, deep in thought while he carelessly flipped through the frail pages when something caught his eye. A flower. A small white blossom that had been carefully tucked within the spine of the book.  
  
With a slight frown, Taro lifted the delicate blossom from the book and gazed critically at it. Why on earth had his mother kept this? He turned his attention back to her journal and gazed at the entry that the flower had been saving. 

**_ "...The well has been sealed. It's been four days now and each day nothing has changed, I can't go back. I have resigned myself to the idea that I will never be able to see him again.  
  
Mom is doing her best to comfort me, but things have gotten more complicated. I'm pregnant. I know I am. Maybe only a month or two, but far enough along to know. I hope it's a boy. If it is I'm going to name him Taro, our first born son.  
  
I miss you all so much, I hope you guys lived a happy life..."  
_**  
Her words were spotted with old tears, smearing the ink where they had fallen all those years ago. Taro's eyes closed briefly as he massaged his temple before opening his eyes and gazing toward the sky. He almost wished that the skies would just tell him what he wanted to know. With a heavy sigh, Taro returned to his march toward his car, the small white blossom carefully re-tucked back in its place.  
  
Bright green eyes watched as the young man stepped into his car and drove off. A soft smile touched his lips as he removed a cherry sucker from his pocket and smacking his lips around the cherry flavored treat.  
  
Sighing lightly, Shippo gazed upward and smiled.  
  
"Well guys, Kagome's going to be joining you all soon. I've watched over her like I promised, now it's your turn. Take care of her."  
  
And with a wink and a wave farewell to the heavens, Shippo wandered away from the hospital. He had already said his goodbyes to his mom after promising to finish her story to his brother.  
  
Shippo laughed suddenly, "Oh man, wait till you learn who your dad really is. You're going to freak out."

It was late afternoon by the time Taro finally wandered up the steps to his mother's old home. The sun hung low in the horizon sending flares of orange and red across the sky.  
  
He was tired.  
  
He was tired and angry.  
  
Hell, he was tired, angry and freak'n hungry.  
  
"God, I've got to get me some food." Taro mumbled to himself as he continued his half-hearted trek up the million and one stairs that led to the old shrine.  
  
Taro stumbled when he saw lights coming from his mother's home.  
  
"What in the hell?"  
  
His energy returned with the sudden spike of adrenalin that surged through his system. Hundreds of thoughts that followed with the idea of burglars swam through his mind, strange men digging through his mother's belongings, taking her history away from him for money.  
  
"Ah, hell no!" Taro cried out as he burst through the front door. His fists clinched tightly at his sides, ready to beat the living crap out of whoever even thought of the idea of messing with his mom's things.  
  
"Taro! Why don't you take off your shoes and come sit down. I cooked us a bite to eat."  
  
Taro's black expression pinked.  
  
"Shippo?!"  
  
The said man poked his red head around the corner and smiled.  
  
"Though I would surprise ya! Did it work?"  
  
Taro couldn't help but roll his eyes, "Ya. I was ready to beat your face in, thinking you were a burglar."  
  
Shippo's laughter washed over Taro's tense nerves as he smiled. Then Shippo said something that caught him totally off guard.  
  
"You remind me of your father more and more every day."  
  
Taro felt his blood run cold.  
  
"You knew my dad?" He mentally slapped himself, 'that was a stupid question.'  
  
Shippo laughed again at the annoyed look Taro gave himself. "Ya, I knew your pops. He was a very....well...interesting man." Shippo bounced back into the kitchen and quickly pulled bowls from the cabinets and grabbed a couple of chopsticks.  
  
"Here, it ain't much. But it's better than nothin right."  
  
Taro smiled and bowed his head in thanks then proceeded to dive head first into his bowl.  
  
Shippo smirked again but kept his comment to himself as he raised the rice to his lips and ate slowly.  
  
They ate in silence. Both lost to their own thoughts. It wasn't until Taro helped Shippo clean the kitchen that they settled in the living room when Shippo spoke.  
  
"Your mom wanted me to finish her story." His bright green eyes gazed solemnly ahead.  
  
"She wanted me to tell you everything you need to know." At this point Shippo directed his gaze to Taro. It was only then that Taro actually could see how old the youkai beside him was. In that moment, Shippo looked ancient, his normally bright eyes dimmed and his face furrowed with worry lines.  
  
"It doesn't get any better does it?" Taro asked softly.  
  
Shippo smiled, "For a bit it does but then again every true fairy tale has a bitter ending. That was your mother's life, she lived a fairy tale. She fell in love, loved till her heart ached, and in the end lost everything."  
  
Shippo stopped, his eyes back in the past in the days his mom had shared with him. With a long ago look to his features Shippo started with the story.  
  
"Listen carefully, Taro. You mom was a vibrant woman, she loved with every ounce of her being. It was impossible for her to love anyone less than that. Inu Yasha was her light, her joy her purpose but when he died she had to move on. She loved him terribly but even she knew it was hopeless to love a ghost." Shippo's expression was tense, "I will never understand what she saw in your father. He was arrogant, crude and frankly," here Shippo smiled with his memory, "he was the best thing that happened to her."  
  
"Shippo? Who was my father?"  
  
To this Shippo merely laughed, "That you will find out in time. As for now, there's still more you need to hear."  
  
Tbc......  
  
A/N  
  
Mystic: looks around okay, its clear!  
  
Inca: what in the world are you doing?  
  
Mystic: sitting on the floor hiding under the desk pokes her head out and whispers "shhhh! I'm not suppose to be on the computer!"  
  
Inca: sweatdrops.....um?  
  
Mystic: giggles it's a long story  
  
Inca: I don't want to know  
  
Mystic: glares fine, I won't tell you then!  
  
Several minutes pass in silence  
  
Inca: ...  
  
Mystic: ....  
  
Inca: fidgets  
  
Mystic: cleans her nails  
  
Inca: OKAY! What happened?  
  
Mystic: laughs evilly wouldn't you like to know.  
  
Inca: ARGH! turns and looks at readers Just stay tuned for the next chapter....  
  
Mystic: giggles OH and don't forget the Pepsi donation!  
  
Lots of hugs and kisses to our last remaining reviewers. sniff sniff we love you guys! 

_**Slywolf9**_

_**MlztikalDragon**_

_**Violet Rose**_


	14. The Story

Disclaimer All rights for Inu Yasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The legend of the Dragon King belongs to the people of Japan, and we hold no rights to it. This fiction is only for entertainment purposes. And if any part of this fan fiction resembles another it is purely coincidental.  
  
Chapter Fourteen The Story  
  
"You have to understand the your mother has seen a lot of things while traveling back and fourth between this time and the past. You could almost say a lot of things don't surprise her anymore, but one thing did. She suddenly found herself in the presence of a God, the dragon god no less. Her reaction was simply that of surprise and confusion and Ryu loved it."  
  
"Who are you? Who the hell are you!" She cried out shocking Miroku.  
  
Ryu looked up from his place, his smile gone and his eyes lethal as they met with hers.  
  
"I, young miko, am the true owner of the tama, and I have come for what was stolen from me so many years ago."  
  
Kagome's shocked expression evaporated, her eyes narrowed, "is that so. Well then by all means continue on your journey and collect it."  
  
Ryu slowly stood, his clothing whispering softly as he moved toward Kagome his eyes locked on to her own.  
  
"Young miko, I have every intention of taking the tama back. But sadly I have a problem it has been misplaced." His yellow eyes crinkled in a smile, "And now to the point for which I am here. You will find it for me."  
  
Kagome's expression didn't change, her glare frosty as she raised one eyebrow, "What makes you think I'm going to give it to you when I find it?"  
  
Ryu's expression darkened, "You have no choice in the matter, mortal. It rightfully belongs in my hands, it does not belong in the hands of human's nor demons." Ryu's eyes flashed suddenly as he spoke in harsh tones, "YOU will not keep it from me, miko."  
  
Kagome, startled by the cruelty she suddenly saw in his eyes, stumbled backwards into Miroku's stunned arms. Recoiling from the harsh aura before her and relaxing when she felt Miroku wrap his arms around her from in a protective embrace.  
  
Miroku, stunned by the sudden force of energy that surged through the man before him instinctually wrapped his arms around Kagome, protecting her from the energy before them. His violet eyes narrowed and his voice deadly smooth, Miroku spoke.  
  
"You still have not answered Kagome's question, who are you?"  
  
They would learn later on that Ryu had more mood swings than the average woman. And he did that to keep them constantly off-guard, he simply loved to keep them jumping.  
  
A large toothy grin spread across Ryu's face, his eyes sparkled and he laughed.  
  
Waving a hand before him, Ryu chuckled. Where he was seeing humor from this situation was beyond Miroku and Kagome.  
  
"Forgive me, forgive me! I have been locked away for so long I have forgotten my manners." His laughter ceased but still continued from within his eyes, "You may call me Ryu. I am the Lord over Dragons and wisdom."  
  
Miroku froze, he was WHAT!  
  
Kagome sighed, it figured.  
  
Ryu continued to talk, happily ignoring the mixture of responses he had received, "but don't let that bother you. Merely think of me as any other traveler you may have encountered, but with perks! Just imagine how much more land you'll be able to coverage with me! Yes, yes, the hunt shall be cut down in half with me along with you."  
  
Kagome wiped a weary hand across her face, "Just a question Lord Ryu."  
  
"Oh just Ryu will do fine."  
  
Kagome merely raised an eyebrow before continuing, "alright, Ryu. Just a question. Why do you need our help. You're a God, couldn't you do this on your own and just save us all the trouble?"  
  
Ryu suddenly looked sheepish, "well, the thing is. Yes I am a God, but I have no power outside of the ocean. That is my realm. Besides to make a long story short, I cannot interfere with human lives." He smiled brilliantly once more, "just one of those things that comes with the responsibility and power of being a God."  
  
Miroku was still stunned. He was standing in the presence of a God. A Shinto God no less, oh how things were going to get interesting real fast.  
  
"You have not the power to interfere with human lives, yet you had within your presence a powerful jewel that could. If I may ask, how on earth did you lose that."  
  
Ryu sneered slightly with Miroku's question, "That jewel was created for me! Yet some silly mortal decided that her son needed it more, irregardless I might add, of the consequences the tama would bring to their home. Odd isn't it, how I am the guardian of the Shinto's faith and yet they stole from me? The greed of you human's both intrigues and annoys me."  
  
Kagome couldn't help giggling at the baffled expression Ryu currently wore. She had to agree with him though, greed could drive the most normal of beings crazy.  
  
"So you say you are the creator and first owner of the tama? Them may I ask how it happened to come out of Midoriko? We were under the impression that she was the creator." Miroku couldn't help it, he was in the presence of a God, questions had to be asked.  
  
Ryu let go a long suffering sigh and closed his yellow eyes. Without speaking he motioned for them to sit, he waited till they were settled before speaking again. "  
  
I will tell you the true story of the tama. The story not even the demon slayers knew. The jewel had been created and given to me as a gift from my daughter's suitor, he had hoped it's radiance would fill my heart when my daughter left to marry him. My daughter, being the rebellious sprit she is, did not marry him but a human man instead. But that is a story for another time. "  
  
Kagome and Miroku watched as Ryu's eyes took on a slightly rusted sheen while he flipped back through the ages, remembering the day it happened and the events that followed.  
  
"It was eight hundred and fifty years ago when Kamatari's wife entered my palace and escaped with the tama. How she managed to get around my guards and escape with the jewel I will never understand, but she did and at a terrible price.  
  
"With a deep gash she buried the tama within her very flesh and escaped back to her husband who was waiting for her in a small fishing boat. She died before she could reach him but the light the tama gave off caught his attention and steered him to her. Yet, for some unknown reason the tama remained hidden and Katatari assumed his wife had been slain by my guards. He took her back to shore and buried her, thus starting the new destiny for the woman's soul and the tama."  
  
Ryu paused briefly and gazed at a slightly stunned Kagome, "You do know where this is going I hope."  
  
Kagome nodded without speaking a word and Ryu continued with his story.  
  
"For some reason, the tama decided that it needed to stay a protect the woman and her soul through every reincarnation. It had a fate of its own that needed to be lived out, a fate that sadly has killed every incarnation that has cared for it. Going as far back as to the Midoriko woman you mentioned, Monk." Ryu raised his hooded gaze and rested his yellow eyes on Kagome.  
  
"And it has ended its journey with you, young Miko. You returned back to this time for a reason, everything you have lived through as of yet has been for one reason. The tama was waiting for a pure soul to end its darkness and bring back its light. And from what I have witnessed you are the one it has waited for. By you releasing the tama from your flesh and shattering it to the wind, only to re-piece back together you have ended its journey and returned it back to its rightful master.  
  
"And though you have not lost your life to the tama, you have also  
paid a horrible price. Just as Kikyo before you and Midoriko before her and Kamatari's wife before, they were not strong enough to fight the tama and they were not pure enough to contain its power."  
  
Kagome bite her lip in realization, "It was all a chain. Kamatari and his wife. He thought he lost her and gave up hope. Mideriko and her battle, to save the people she ridded herself of the tama and lost her life. Then Kikyo and ...."  
  
Ryu smiled gently, "Yes Kikyo and Inu Yasha. They died together that day because neither had the faith nor the hope to believe in one another." His smile turned slightly wistful for a moment as he spoke gently, "But there is one more incarnation of you, Kagome. One that will live in peace without the curse of the tama."  
  
Both Kagome and Miroku looked up in stunned silence and Ryu chuckled lightly, "you mean to tell me you have not figured it out yet?"  
  
Kagome shook her head negative, her eyes questioning the lord before her.  
  
Ryu smiled, "The incarnation between you and Kikyo is a small child right now. A child that has known death and life, that has met grief but stood up to it with her innocence. A child who loves all and has broken the cold seal within a dark heart."  
  
"Rin!" At Kagome's exclamation, Ryu laughed.  
  
"Yes my dear miko, the child Rin. Because of you she will lead a happy life, a life free from the curse."  
  
"But she has technically lived before Kagome, how is it possible that she would be freed from the tama and the curse?" Miroku's question was voiced low and in thought.  
  
Ryu winked and then gave Kagome a pointed look, "You see, with Kagome returning to the past she caused an interesting paradox. The tama that had been within Rin's soul disappeared the moment Kagome shattered her own tama. When the child died and was brought back by Sesshomaru's sword, she was given a new life so to say. Free of the curse, free from whatever ties bound her. She is nothing more than a sweet child now, with a long healthy life to look forward too."  
  
Kagome smiled. It was good to hear that some good had indeed come from her stumbling into the old well and finding herself 500 years in the past. But even though the idea pleased her, she couldn't help but feel remorseful. Out of hundreds of lives she had inevitably destroyed, there was one good ending.  
  
Ryu stretched his log legs and stood gracefully, with a smile and a slight yawn excused himself. His knowing eyes understanding that Kagome needed some time alone with her companion.  
  
Miroku watched as Kagome dealt with the information Ryu had just shared with them. He knew Kagome was blaming herself for everything that had happened. A soft rustle of fabric the only sigh that Miroku had got up and moved to sit beside her, she needed to understand that it wasn't not her fault. This had all been written out by the fates, she was not to be blamed for what had come to pass.  
  
"Kagome,"  
  
"Miroku I'm not blaming myself, so don't start on me okay." Her voice was muffled by the long locks of hair that hid her face from him.  
  
With a smile Miroku reached out and rested a comforting hand on her shoulder, "If you were not blaming yourself, I would be worried."  
  
Kagome released a broken laugh as her blank expression broke and tears rushed down her face. Her sobs racked her small body as Miroku drew her to him, his strong arms wrapping around her shoulders and his head resting upon her own.  
  
"I wanted to think that this all was some horrible mistake, or even maybe that I was living my own fairytale. I never stopped to think that perhaps this had all been planned out, destined to happen." She swiped furiously at the tears that continued to roll down her face, "I don't even know why I'm crying!"  
  
The tidal wave had already started and Kagome merely held on for the ride as her tears continued to come.  
  
"Miroku, I don't know what to think anymore. I'm so confused."  
  
"Hush, Kagome. Everything will make sense in the end. Do not worry about it now." Miroku murmured softly into her scented hair, his hand back up to its no good as it glided lower and rested on her bum.  
  
Kagome froze, only to then shock both herself and Miroku. She relaxed into his touch. Enjoying the sensation of warmth his touch gave her.  
  
Kagome pulled away slightly and peered up and into his violet eyes, something deep within her snapped and her heart constricted. In a sudden movement that stunned them both she leaned up and pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss.  
  
Miroku, for the first time in a long time, was stunned. Kagome kissed him. She kissed him without any encouragement on his part. Well, aside from his hand that was currently caressing her round little bottom. Still the fact was she kissed him and he was sitting here thinking about it? Miroku pushed aside his mental rambling as he lifted his gloved hand and tilted her chin better angling his lips over hers.  
  
Kagome soon pulled away, her cheeks pinked in a becoming blush.  
  
"I'm sorry Miroku, I ah...don't know what came over me."  
  
Miroku had to chuckle at the adorable expression she wore.  
  
"It's quite alright, Kagome. I throughly enjoyed it none the less."  
  
Kagome turned a shade darker at Miroku's words, "Um, your welcome?"  
  
Miroku laughed again and placed a tender kiss to her forehead.  
  
With a slightly worried expression he asked softly, "Are you alright now?"  
  
Kagome nodded and smiled behind her blush, "Ya, I just, I donno what got into me a moment ago. Must be PMS."  
  
At Miroku's raised eyebrow, Kagome blushed deeper before stuttering an answer, "Its, ah, the ah, time before a woman's monthly."  
  
Miroku simply smirked as he stood, "well then, if your certain your back to normal, I shall take my leave." He then leaned over and whispered huskily, "I have a sudden urge to meditate under the cold waters of the spring."  
  
Kagome felt her face flame once more, "I'm so sorry!"  
  
With a chuckle, Miroku waved it off, "no need, I have a feeling our guest will wish to stay the night and I might as well relax before heading off tomorrow."  
  
Kagome nodded and watched as Miroku left the small room. Her thoughts becoming cluttered once more as she thought over the last couple of days. Wasn't her life ever going to get worry free.  
  
The days light disappeared over the horizon, splashing the skies in golds and reds and soft lavenders. The twilight reflecting in deep pools of the golden yellow of a Gods eyes, as he leaned against the door jam.  
  
His cool yellow eyes closed and his blank expression tightened as he murmured softly to the wind.  
  
"Soon the tama will be back in my hands, and then the wrongs it has committed will be righted. Forgive me, my young Miko for what I must do when this is all over. It is for the best."  
  
The winds howled in response, as if the spirits of those past cried with the knowledge of the pain the young woman would soon be faced.  
  
Tbc... A/N  
  
Mystic: tied up in underground bunker, a package of Pepsi sitting close by  
  
Mystic: MPHFT!  
  
Inca: rolling on the floor in laughter OMG! What happened to you!  
  
Mystic: glares behind gag pfft!  
  
Inca: wiping tears from her eyes uh huh. Take it our reviewers got a bit desperate for the next chapter.  
  
Mystic: cries and nods head HmpF!  
  
Inca: presses hand to ear I can't hear you...  
  
Mystic: glares O)(&&!)#!!!  
  
Inca: begins laughing anew Don't forget to review!  
  
Reviewer Responses:  
  
WOW! You still love us! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! hugs you all  
  
Ducusdraconis: A very good question, one in fact that both us author's have argued over many a time. We have, however, come up with a solution but it won't be revealed till the end. We are happy that you came back to the story, thank you very much for your review!  
  
Paranoid: Inca is writing this 'cause Mystic is currently tied up ROFLMAO! YAY, PEPSI! Here's the next chappy, just for you!  
  
MiraiXenia18: YOU CAME BACK! SQUEE! We totally love your reviews, they make us feel so .... smart! Lol, no worries about not reviewing in such a while, life is life we all have to live it sometime. Anyhow, here's the next chapter, sooner than 2 months! Go us!  
  
Akira103: The anticipation is killing us too! Hope this soon enough for ya.  
  
foxfirekit: Thank you for the review, and Taro's daddy....we're not telling..=P  
  
Miztikal Dragon: Again...we're not telling. Thank you for sticking with us for so long. The story has about 3 or 4 chapters left in it. So you shall know your answer soon!  
  
Silver Angeliss: evil laughter We really have tried not to end the chapters that way, but um...when your idea ends, it just kinda ends. Glad you like, here's the next chapter! 


	15. The Reason

Disclaimer All rights for Inu Yasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The legend of the Dragon King belongs to the people of Japan, and we hold no rights to it. This fiction is only for entertainment purposes, and if any part of this fan fiction resembles another, it is purely coincidental.

**A/N This is the edited version, there is some citrusy content in this chapter. If you want the full chapter please go to (lillithan) or (MysticInca)**

**Chapter Fifteen My Reason**

"_Our small group of wanderers left the next morning, and over the next couple of weeks something within your mother changed. She was still the same but she seemed older, its really hard to explain, Taro. But your mother had found some form of peace between herself and Inu Yasha's death, she still loved him and I know she still does but she fell in love again. With your father...."_

Wisps of light bounced off the immaculate gold and white robes that covered the Dragon King's body. The silk moved and shimmered and reminded Kagome of water, she had to literally force her eyes to move away from the beauty of his clothes. Hazel eyes traveled upward, from the layers of silk that just couldn't get dirty, to the rich locks of golden hair that curled sensuously in intricate patterns throughout it's length.

'Whoa. He must spend hours sitting in a chair for his hair to look like that.' With a quick glance over at herself, Kagome sighed, 'Perfect hair, perfect clothes. And look at me. I need a bath.'

Violet eyes watched in keen interest as the only female in their small party began to mutter and glare in the direction of the Dragon King. Both eyebrow and lip quirked as the young woman proceeded to straighten out her clothing by picking each individual piece of sand from the fabric.

"My young Miko, are you alright?" By now the rest of the group had stopped, each one observing as the woman fidgeted with her clothing.

Lost in her simple pursuit to tidy herself off, Kagome didn't notice she was the only one walking. Slowly her eyes did come up and met with several pairs of quizzical and amused eyes.

"What?"

Several smiles appeared only to be bitten back and hidden as their amusement quickly turned into wide-eyed innocence.

"What are you doing, Kagome?" Only the innocence of a child is far more curious than that of an adults.

Cheeks flushed and hazel eyes widened, "Ah-um. There was a bit of dirt on my shirt, so I was brushing it off."

Miroku coughed, loudly.

Ryu frowned. "Why do you bother? You will simply get dirty again before we reach a resting place tonight."

Kagome flushed deeper, "I know. But it's just that, it's just." Floundering for words, Kagome looked to Miroku for help.

Carefully he schooled his expression to observation before he softly answered for Kagome, "I believe what Kagome is trying to say is that, your clothes never soil and she is feeling rather rumpled."

Ryu's bright eyes widened in understanding before waving off her worry with his hand. "Do not worry, my young Miko, your merely human. Besides the amount of dust on you, you smell quite pleasant, quite unlike the rest of your kind." His graceful fingers carefully smoothed the wrinkles from his garb, murmuring offhandedly while he strode forward, "and much better than the monk that travels with us."

Kagome coughed in her effort to hold back her laughter.

Miroku twitched then wondered if it would be a sin to bind a God.

Shippo giggled, his eyes slanted in mischief, and took a deep sniff around Miroku's shoulder. He barely contained the laughter as he felt the monk tense under his small feet.

"You know, I think Ryu's right. You need a bath, Miroku."

Months ago that comment would have been directed toward Inu Yasha and he would have engaged in a merry little chase with the intention of violence. Only now, it was Miroku as he glared threatening at the young fox before flashing a very lethal smirk. One that could only mean that he had quite a few happy thoughts floating around his mind, and none of them Shippo would enjoy.

'Eeping', Shippo lunged from his place on Miroku's shoulder and ran for the safety of Kagome's arms. Only to then peer over her shoulder in defiance and blow silent raspberries at the furious monk.

With on last raspberry, Shippo turned and cuddled deep into Kagome's loving embrace and shivered. Miroku sure could be one scary monk.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in near silence, Ryu, insatiable in his curiosity, often stopped their party to poke, prod and ask questions. His newest interest lied in Kagome's bicycle.

"...okay just push that peddle and then follow through with the next...greatà½ You got it, now just keep your bala....oh noà½ Are you okay?"

Miroku watched with one dark eyebrow lifted in amusement as they're newest traveling companion fell off of Kagome's bicycle. It certainly couldn't be healthy laughing at a God, but with Ryu, that's about all you ever did in his presence.

"I think, my young miko, that I will simply walk from now on. My posterior simply can not handle another fall such as that, nor my pride." Ryu spoke as he patted the dust from his clothes.

Kagome giggled. She couldn't help it. It was times like this that she was happy that the Dragon King decided to travel with them. His curiosity with anything 'human' was insatiable, and he simply had to try everything once. Her bike on the other hand, every other day with the same result: peddle, shake, fall on butt.

"Ryu, you know your going to give it a go tomorrow, so why wait to embarrass yourself then and try it one more time." Kagome spoke, laughter in her eyes.

One well groomed eyebrow arched over Ryu's yellow eyes and a small smirk touched the corners of his lips, "Why indeed." Was all that he said as he again attempted the strange contraption from Kagome's time.

Miroku shook his head as a chuckle broke free from his throat, Ryu just never knew when to give up. Miroku knew better than to mention that "he" had succeeded on the strange device on his first time.

Without fail, a loud "oof" rang once more through the valley as the Dragon King once again introduced himself with the not so soft dirt beneath him.

Traveling with a God did have its perks, aside from the constant laughter they all shared, Miroku no longer had to weasel a resting place in the evenings. At one glance the residents of the villages would recognize Ryu as a lord and beg them to stay at their homes. It was no different on this night than on any of the others, as Kagome and company were currently resting their full stomachs and watched as day turned to night in a brilliant show of color.

Ryu had excused himself for the evening an hour ago with a sleepy kitsune in his arms, his eyes sparkling. An occurrence that Kagome and Miroku had come to realize meant he knew something they did not. For quite some time neither one of them spoke, they merely enjoyed the companionable silence.

A soft chuckle sounded from beside Kagome as she smirked and raised a questioning eyebrow in Miroku's direction.

Miroku smiled broadly, "Do you think, perhaps, that our friend has either a horrible sense of balance and can't keep himself on the bicycle, or that he is simply doing it for the attention?"

Kagome laughed, "I think its all show. I've noticed that he rather enjoys being in the spotlight. Or the center of attention so to say."

Their shared laughter broke through the gentle quiet of the twilight as they silently shared the tranquility of the setting sun. The separate hues of gold and red danced across the sky giving a romantic setting to all those still awake to witness.

With a soft sigh Kagome lost herself in the romance of the moment, leaning back her voice hushed, she murmured, "It never fails to amaze me on how beautiful the sunsets are in this time. So vast and the horizon completely empty from the blemishes caused by my times large cities."

Miroku's gaze turned away from the heavens to study the young woman next to him.

"I agree, Kagome. The scenery is quite beautiful."

Drawing her eyes away, Kagome turned to look at the man beside her. A light blush stained her cheeks when she realized the direction of his comment.

A gently wicked smile rose the corners of his lips as Miroku spoke easily, "I do love sunsets, the bashful red highlights of the sky seem to bring a sense of wonder and mystery to the rare beauty of the skies."

Kagome felt her cheeks flush darker and she was certain that even in the dimmed light she resembled a tomato at the moment. Not knowing how to respond to the comment he bestowed upon her, Kagome smiled awkwardly and turned away from the eerie look in Miroku's eyes.

With a smirk Miroku turned his attention back to the sunset and sighed. What was he doing? Was he seriously trying to encourage something between Kagome and himself? His eyes widened as he realized he was. The gentleman in him was scolding, she had just lost the man she lovedà½ But the MAN in him was wondering why in the world was he even sitting here thinking about it. Sure she had lost Inu Yasha, but she was acting favorable to his advances. Glancing to his side Miroku was again taken aback by the image Kagome made. The retreating sunlight created a halo around her form, glinting off her hair and casting shadows across her soft skin. Miroku was completely taken by the natural beauty that seemed to surround her at the very moment, the innocence in her relaxed shoulders and the purity that rolled off her in waves. She was simply a flame and Miroku was nothing more than the moth.

Kagome sighed as the retreating light both warmed and cooled her skin. Had Miroku been speaking about her or the sunset. Part of her hoped he had but another part wondered if maybe she should cool his heals. Everything, anymore, tended to wither and die under her love and care. Perhaps it was the curses touch on her; instead of her death it brought the death of those she loved.

Glancing to her side, Kagome's eyes locked with Miroku's. Flushing once more she lowered her gaze only to gasp out softly when she felt his warm touch on her chin. His hand easily guided her face up and her hooded eyes lifted to once more look into his violet gaze. He looked sad, but then also enlightened, determined yet reluctant.

"Miroku?"

"What do you want Kagome."

Kagome started, "What are you talking about, Miroku?"

His eyes never broke contact with hers as he leaned forward, "It's a simple question, Lady Kagome. What do you want."

Kagome's eyes widened, he had again added the honorific to her name. Carefully she pulled away from his touch as she answered softly, "I want Sango to be happy."

His voice was cool as he too pulled away, his eyes hard as he spoke, "Your being selfish."

Kagome's eyes snapped in anger, her gentle gaze turned furious, "How is that selfish?"

Miroku's voice remained calm while he explained, "by your wishing for Sango's happiness, your forgetting about your own. Or perhaps doing something selfless when in fact you only want to be selfish. Thus in fact canceling out the selflessness of the act because you will become jealous of her happy life. You, Kagome, are being selfish because you won't give yourself a chance," leaning forward, Miroku's voice dropped an octave as he continued, "You won't give _me _a chance."

Kagome swore her heart skipped a beat by he look in his eyes as he spoke. Unable to hold his gaze, she turned her head away. Hiding her eyes in the shadows of the remaining light, "Miroku, there can't be an _us_."

Miroku reached out, turned her face and stared hard into her eyes, "Why, Kagome. Tell me why."

She jerked from his touch and quickly rose to her feet, "Becauseà½ It's just not fair to Sangoà½ It's not fair to Inu Yashaà½" Tears had begun to pool in the corners of her eyes as she fought the urge to run away, "Because, Miroku, it wouldn't be fair to you. I can't love you like I love Inu Yasha. I can't give you what I've given him."

Without hesitation, Miroku stood and took a step toward her. His eyes narrowing as he followed with another step then another until he was standing nose to nose to her.

"_Lady_ Kagome, I don't _want_ what you've given Inu Yasha. I'm_ not _worried about your love, I _want_ you to give me a chance." Towering over her, Miroku easily captured her wrists and pressed her hands to his chest, "Kagome, give me a chance. Your love will come in time, but mine, my love, is already here. Under your hand, beating within my chest is my love, my heart. You have my heart, not Sango, not anyone, just you."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as Kagome shuttered, "No, God Miroku, no."

Frustration welled up within Miroku as he jerked her closer, "Dammit Kagomeà½ Didn't you hear me. I. Love. Youà½" His cry was broken and filled with desperation and with out thought his lips crashed upon hers in an attempt to make her understand. To make her see that he couldn't live without her, she was his life, she was all he wanted.

A shiver rose up from the center of her being. There was nothing beyond this moment. Nothing except the man and held her. They were no longer a lecherous monk and a powerful miko, they were merely a man and a woman. Everything that had happened before, every battle, every tear all the of the endless days and nights of searching for the jewel shards and now the jewel - all of it vanished before the feeling of destiny held them in its embrace.

And then his lips were on hers, hard and demanding only to turn to a gentle coaxing for her to respond. Kagome, in all truth, needed very little coaxing to open to his insistent kiss. She soon found herself drowning in pure delight, falling into some magical chasm where only she and Miroku existed.

Pulling away from the kiss no words were expressed as they looked to one another for they're answers and understanding. They knew what they wanted, needed, and it was each other.

Taking her hand, Miroku tenderly led her to his room and after shutting the world out they came together with an urgency previously unknown to them.

Tenderly Kagome pushed the inky loose strands of hair from his face and smiled.

"Thank you."

Soft, muffled laughter tickled the sensitive hairs on Kagome's neck as Miroku nuzzled her before lifting a shaky hand and caressing her cheek. Turning his face away from her shoulder, Miroku tenderly gazed at her profile as he whispered, "I'll always be with you, Kagome. You've given me a reason to go on."

Soft sobs broke through the tightness that had formed in Kagome's throat. Lovingly she cupped his hand against her cheek and turned her neck to stare into his soft gaze. Her eyes speaking the words that her lips were unable to say.

"_I love you..."_

Morning came, casting its loving gaze upon the land, waking the day creatures and sending to bed the night. Rays of light pushed through the reed curtain and smiled upon the sleeping lovers, gently coaxing them to wakefulness.

Hooded violet eyes already awake gazed upon the young face of his love. When had he fallen in love with this strange woman from the future, he didn't know. He just knew that the pure joy, adoration, and love had hit him last night when Kagome had gazed into his eyes. Tenderly his pressed a soft kiss to her forehead causing the slumbering woman to slowly wake, her face turning to feel his mouth against her own.

Sighing lightly, Kagome awoke feeling warm and secure. Her lovers tender kiss leading her away from the land of dreams. She curled around him, sleepily breaking off the kiss and snuggling deeper into his chest and the blankets.

"Five more minutes," her muffled voice sounded from his chest.

Miroku chuckled huskily as he rolled her swiftly to her back pinning her beneath him with a soft cry.

"I have a better idea," were the only words he spoke and Kagome quickly caught his meaning as a warm blush rose to her cheeks.

Swiftly Miroku captured her lips in a kiss and again they lost themselves in the passion of their souls. Their movements were soft and graceful, their touches firm and fleeting as their desire drove them toward their goal. Quickly their lovemaking became more insistent as feathered caresses firmed, tender kisses became inflamed, and the gentle rocking a demanding thrust.

Kagome's hands fisted against Miroku's shoulder, her back arching and hips rising when she fell over the precipice of sensations. A tired smile touched her lips at the sound of Miroku's orgasm as he too was lost in the intensity of their joining.

Panting against her ear, he chuckled softly his hips still pressing against her in a sleepy languid motion.

His laughter was lost to her yet it was addictive as she too began to giggle lightly. Small moans eased from her as Miroku continued to move against her, enjoying the sensations of their joined bodies for as long as they could.

Their time was not long and soon they heard soft and slightly rushed footsteps before Miroku's door. Miroku laughed as Kagome pushed him from her and ducked further under the blankets just in time for the door to come flying open.

"Lord Monk, I have a question I must press...to...ahem. Well, good morning my young miko, feeling well?"

Ryu's shocked expression only lasted a moment as he leaned against the door jam, one eyebrow raised in mock interest.

Kagome groaned softly from under the covers before peeking her face out from beneath the blanket.

"Quite well, Ryu. And you?"

Miroku didn't bother to hold back his laughter when Ryu answered.

"Well, I couldn't possibly be doing nearly as well as you my dear. But I'm sure I received much more sleep." His yellow eyes twinkled with mirth as Kagome's cheeks flamed again and she dived back under the covers.

A mumbled, "shut up" was all that could be heard and both men laughed at her antics.

Chuckling softly Ryu bowed before turning to leave, "I will await for you to join me for breakfast, we have much we must discuss." And with that the door was slid shut leaving Miroku and Kagome alone once more.

Miroku eased the covers back, his expression soft and smiling at the woman that peeked up at him. Her creamy flesh exposed to him in the daylight roused Miroku enough to ravish her once more before they finally rose for the morning, dressed and met with Ryu for breakfast.

Obviously he had decided against waiting for them before he ate, but refrained from any comments as he watched with amused eyes as Kagome fidgeted and ate the food set before her. He had news of the jewel, but he would wait patiently for his companions to finish their meal. His news was not good, the tama was close and it was calling out for him.

His journey would be over soon.

TBC...

**A/N: **

Mystic: glowering I don't wannaà½

Inca: blinks innocently what?

Mystic: growls NOPEà½ Not going to do ità½

Inca: sighs Come ONà½ Its been a year, the fic has to end soon.

Mystic: cries but, but, butà½

Inca: rolls eyes I've told you, 2 more chapters. gains a wicked glint besides after this you have 4 other stories you need to post.

Mystic: giggles insanely oh...hehe.

Inca: turns to readers Yup, two chapters leftà½ Maybe 3, depending on what SHE decides.

Mystic: nods things will start making sense soonà½ Keep the Pepsi donations coming...glares but I will no longer receive unmarked packagesà½

Inca: breaks into hysterics

**Reviewer Responses:**

Mirai-Xenia: Ryu is such a wicked bastard. laughs Will our dear Kagome ever get a break... sadly, not in our story. The next couple of chapters will tie everything together, there's only maybe two to three left. The Mir/Kag pairing has interested us too, check out our fav list, there's a lot of top notch M/K stories there. huggles Miroku plushie We wuv our wittle monky poo.

ShawnHorwood: Thank you for reading, we're glad your enjoying the story so far.

Jasmine Fields: laughs sheepishly We're glad your enjoying the fic, and even though we hate making people cry, we're glad to hear that the emotional roller coaster we created worked. Its always nice to see something come together after so many months of hard work.

Miztikal Dragon: giggles we only kept you in the dark for one chapter. Now the answer is out there and you now know. Thank you for staying with us for so long, its nice to know people are truly enjoying our fanfiction. Non-cannon pairings are hard to write with the lack of faithful readers. And for more fictions...well... lets just say that the plot bunnies are going insane. (We're currently stuffing them in the closet, but its getting kinda full...nervous laughter)

Extra thanks to those of you who lurk around and never leave a review.


	16. Present and Past

Disclaimer All rights for Inu Yasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The legend of the Dragon King belongs to the people of Japan, and we hold no rights to it. This fiction is only for entertainment purposes. And if any part of this fan fiction resembles another it is purely coincidental.

Chapter SixteenPresent and Past

_AShippo leaned back against his chair, his eyes reflective he had just answered the biggest question of Taros life and the boy, well, man was deathly quiet._

_ATaro, things dont get much better from here on. His words were spoken softly and his emerald eyes dimmed._

_Taro sat and stared into his hands. The monk, Miroku was his father. He really should have been able to figure it out on his own. All the signs were there, his looks, his love of life and women and his profession. A small smile touched his lips, he was a veterinarian and loved all animals except one. He had never really understood why he didnt like dogs, everything else was fine, just dogs. It now made sense, perfect sense._

Rain pelted down on Kagome, caressing her sorrowful features. Four more days, she only had four more days. Tears of anger and hurt flowed from her eyes, the news Ryu had given hours ago still fresh in her mind. After the battle, after they had collected the jewel, she was going home. The words had struck her hard in her chest. It was the news she was afraid of hearing because she had always known that would be the case.

She wasnt needed anymore.

It was all a mistake her falling into the well all those years ago.

Everything was her fault.

Previously silent sobs escaped from her throat as she sank deeper into her depression. She had loved and buried Inu Yasha, she would never get the chance to do the same for Miroku. After one week she would never, NEVER see him again. Her heart hurt, it wasnt fair, it just wasnt fair!

_AThe jewel is in The wind youkais control. She is merely a four days walk away from were we are right now. But, Ryus voice wavered slightly, Abut, that isnt the reason I have asked to speak with you so early in the morning. His golden gaze turned and settled on Kagome, ATomorrow we will leave, and in four days the battle for the jewel will be over. In four days Kagome, you will go home._

_His softly spoken words slammed into Kagome like a ton of bricks. Her eyes widened in shock and her heart stopped. No, he was wrong. She couldnt go home, not now, not after._

_ANo._

_Tears she could feel prickling behind her eyes refused to fall. She had done enough crying in the last couple of days to last her a lifetime._

_AI wont go home. She spoke harshly her eyes flashing in the early light._

_Ryu smiled sadly, his eyes sympathetic, AI am sorry my young Miko, but its not your decision. You bringing the jewel here was a fluke, an accident if you will. It was never meant to happen. When the jewel was completed you were supposed to have returned to your time, but since it had been stolen you remained to continue your search. By the Gods will you will return to your time by the end of those four days, irregardless of the outcome. Your stay is over, my dear Miko. _

_Ryus smile vanished and his eyes grew cold, AOut of the kindness of my heart, I will give you three more additional nights to do as you please and say your goodbyes. I am not heartless young Miko, I am simply forewarning you of what will come to pass. The conversation was over the moment Ryu stood and excited the room, leaving Kagome to think over his words._

_The other witnesses were just as stunned. This week would be the last full week they would spend with Kagome. _

_Shippos young eyes brimmed with tears as he crept forward, AKagome? Youll find a way to stay right? You wont leave me, will you?_

_Kagome fought to hold back the tears of her own, her heart was breaking with the sound of Shippos muted whimpers. Her arms opened to the child she had named her own, rocking him while she spoke soothingly to him, AI wont go, Shippo. Not without a fight. They cant make me leave, any of you. She embraced the small youkai child tenderly and brushed away his tears, her face lifting and peering over to Miroku. _

_AI wont leave you. Her eyes bore into his own and though she said the words to ease the childs fears, she said them to ease the young mans as well. I love you too much._

_They ate in silence, Miroku was the first to leave, flashing her a small smile on his way out. Kagome fought to control the pain in her heart, NO! Shes been through too much to leave now. She would not go!_

Soft footsteps and a gentle jingling blended with the placid environment. Dark robes brushed and rippled and moved along with the monks movements, fluttering lightly as a tender breeze attempted to ease the troubled mans soul.

She was leaving.

She was leaving in a week, nay, she was leaving in four nights from this day.

A gloved hand fisted tightly, the beads still worn digging painfully into the tender flesh. He had known her for three years, watched her grow and learn and face so many dangerous situations that most women would have cowered from. She was the light of the rag-tagged group, everyones hope even up till the end, till the last battle with Naraku. It was in her arms that the man she loved had died, with her hands that his final resting place had been dug.

And yet, through this all, she was being forced to leave. After three years, after so many experiences she was being cast out, told that her journey had been a mistake.

No. He wouldnt allow it, his heart couldnt allow it.

Soft violet eyes darkened and his soft footsteps stopped, no he would not allow her to leave. He would find a way to keep her with him, she belonged with him!

The monks mind was determined as his footsteps renewed, even if he couldnt prevent her from leaving, he had every intention of at least enjoying the remaining week he had with her.

It was mid afternoon when they returned to the road, everyones mood somber and lost in his or her own thoughts.

Shippo clung tightly to Kagome, his small hands fisted in her shirt. He had lost so much already and just the thought that Kagome would be lost to him was far too much for him the currently handle. His bright green eyes were red-rimmed with unshed tears, he didnt want to loose his adoptive mother, but even he knew that their was little he could do to stop the horrible event from happening. He sniffled once, twice and nearly lost it when his mothers arms tightened reassuringly around him. She wanted him to be strong, strong like he had been before Inu Yasha had died, strong like she was. But he couldnt do it, maybe it would have easier for him if she had simply just disappeared like his parents. But just knowing that in a week, seven days from now, she was going to be gone-for good, his little heart couldnt take it and before long his hushed sniffles turned to all out sobs and he clutched her shirt even tighter as his anguish flowed freely from his breaking heart.

The kits woeful sobs pinched Kagomes heart. Her little one was in pain, and it took nearly all her strength not to cast a glare toward the God that strode before them, peaceful expression set on his young face.

Damn him!

Didnt he suffer with the knowledge that he was the cause of a childs tears? That he was the cause of the rift that seemed to have formed between her and Miroku. Couldnt he see how his presence was far from welcome?

Golden yellow eyes snapped back at her, narrowed and glowing dangerously. Kagome stumbled in shock under the powerful gaze tossed at her.

AI have done what I could, my young Miko. And I am quite aware of the fact that a child and man are hurting due to the words I have shared. But would have rather not known, and been unable to voice the very words that haunt your thoughts now?

His voice was crisp and harsh, her face lowered in submission, he was right. She was, in a way, thankful that he had told them and she had been unfair to have even allowed those thoughts to come to surface.

AIm sorry, Lord Ryu, forgive me. My heart and mind are hurting.

Ryus expression softened, his feet once more moving as he stepped toward her. A pale hand lifted her trembling chin and caressed her cheek, AI understand, believe me when I say that. But do not cast your anger on me, I am merely only a messenger. Kagome gazed into his eyes and for the first time actually saw the ancient God. The age and wisdom flashed in his yellow eyes before they returned to his usual cheery yellow.

Reaching within his vest, Ryu pulled out a delicate white blossom, ADo you know what this is, my Miko?

Kagome frowned and shook her head.

He smiled softly again, AThis is a flower, just a simple blossom. Plucked from its home and the family it grew up with, lifted from all it knew and placed into the world all alone and lost. But this flower is special because you see within its petals holds a very special power. Carefully Ryu reached out and grasp her hand, opening it as he laid the flower within her palm. AThis is you, my young Miko. A delicate blossom, removed from your home and cast to the winds. This is my gift to you, remember it well for you will need this later in your life. Ryu shared one last smile with her before he turned back to the road and continued walking.

Kagome watched, a frown creasing her forehead as she re-played his cryptic words in her mind. What was he talking about? Did he mean for her to keep his words close or this flower? She huffed slightly in annoyance, what was it with Gods and their cryptic sentences anyway. She was so preoccupied with those very thoughts that she didnt notice Mirokus approach.

AKagome? The husky timbre of his voice brought her quickly out of her musings.

She turned and faced him, frown still in place and held out the flower to him. AMiroku, do you know anything about this flower?

Miroku frowned slightly as he took the flower from her hand. Delicately he turned the white blossom around and shifted through the records of healing plants within his mind.

ANo, Kagome, I do not know anything about this. Is this what Lord Ryu gave you?

Kagome nodded and retrieved the flower from his hand. The small amount of contact they shared shooting shocks of heat throughout her system causing her to shiver slightly. Their evening activities flashing before her eyes and she unconsciously licked her lips, she had to ask if he meant the words he had spoken not yet 24 hours before.

AMiroku, The mixture of her questioning tone and the erotic flicker of her tongue against her lips rose the hairs on the back of his neck in anticipation. Would she never learn NOT to do that around him.

AHmm.

Bashful brown eyes gazed into his smoldering violet, ADid you mean what you said?

Mirokus face softened, and he tenderly pulled her into a loving embrace, AI meant every word I spoke last night. Gently he placed a tender kiss to her crown and a mischievous smile quirked his lips.

Kagome sighed, heavily leaning into his embrace all the while careful not to disturb the slumbering kit in her arms. He loved her, and she knew now that she did in fact care for him in return. She may not love him like she had/still loved Inu Yasha, but in her own way, she did love the lecherous monk.

It was four nights later that Kagome sat next to the pit fire in her room, her eyes staring blankly into the flames. The last night she would spend in Mirokus arms, the last night she would share with him crying out to the heavens her passion and her tears. Tonight was it. This was the last night she would spend with Shippo, with Miroku, with any of her friends from this era. Tomorrow she would head out alone with Ryu and confront Kagura and Kanna. Tomorrow she would be forced to return to her time, to only have her memories to keep her safe.

Kagome fought back the burning bite of her sorrow. It would do her no good to grieve over something she couldnt change. She had tried to find a way to prolong her stay, but there was nothing she or Miroku could do.

Miroku. Her heart ached again at the thought of leaving him behind. Her only comfort was that he had promised to move on after her. A croaked laugh burst from her throat, in a strange way it as if she was going to die tomorrow. In a way it was true, her soul would no longer be tied to this time, she would go back to her own and there Miroku will have been dead for nearly 500 years.

Anguish washed over her as the realization finally hit her. She would never see any of her friends again. After tomorrow they would be long good and nothing more than a memory of the past.

Slowly she curled her legs to her chin and crossed her arms around her knees, her thoughts lost to the flames of the small fire burning before her.

Miroku swore as a particularly thorny bush snagged on his robe. He had left after their evening meal, the solemn silence grating on his tattered nerves.

She was leaving, for good, tomorrow morning. Miroku stopped walking and ran his hand through his hair. This was it? He was supposed to just let her go, standing back in the shadows and watch as she went back to her home?

Fuck that!

There was no way in hell he was going to just stand there and wave her off. He was not going to ignore the fact that she was in a sense walking away from him, leaving him to go on without her.

No way in hell!

Miroku cursed the Gods softly as anger ran through his system. Ryu was indeed heartless: he had warned them of something they couldnt change, no matter how hard they wished differently. She would be gone tomorrow before the sun set, her duty to this time complete, and taking with her his beating heart. And yet he was suppose to stand back and let all this happen. Ryu had told him earlier that he was not to follow, that he was to keep the kit with him and head back without her.

Whirling suddenly and causing a rather nasty clang from the rings on his staff, Miroku stalked back to the inn. It would take more than one yellow haired god to keep him from the woman he loved during her last moments in this time. Yes, he would be there when she disappeared, and there was nothing that multi-personality God could do about it.

Rain had begun to fall and Kagome still sat before her small fire lost in her thoughts when Miroku returned. His clothes clinging heavily to his slim form and his hair mussed by the winds. The leather band keeping it in place was long ago tore from its place in a fit of his anger. Tonight he returned to her as a regular man, not the monk, not as anything else but who he really was. A man fighting a losing battle with fate.

Slowly her eyes rose from the fire, and watched as he slide the door shut, a small river of water trailing behind him as he took a few steps toward her. Carefully Kagome rose to her feet and padded softly across the floor to him. Her small hands lifting and tenderly removing the layers of sodden clothing from his shivering body.

She could feel the hard stare of his violet eyes watching her every move as she undressed him. And Kagome smiled gently. They both knew what she was doing, she was playing a role she would never have the chance to hold. She was ignoring her logic and simply doing what her heart desired, she would never marry the man before her, she would never spend another day in his arms, she would never be his wife. But for tonight, she was willing to imagine herself as such.

Miroku was silent while Kagome stripped him and carefully smoothed his clothes before the fire to dry. Her presence was a balm to his nerves and her touch eased his very soul. How was he suppose to let her go now? She was his friend, his lover, his life.

She finished undressing him in silence, and her arms wrapped around his waist her cheek pressed against his cool back. She loved this man and it was time he knew it.

AI love you. It was amazing how three simply words could bring such relief and pain at the same time.

Miroku felt his heart swell and break at the same time, AWhy?

AI wanted you to know, just in case.

Miroku was happy for the shadows that hid his face, that hid the tears that threatened to fall. With a heavy sigh he lifted his gloved hand and stared at the pale blue beads. He had kept them as a reminder of what could have happened, as a reminder to continue to enjoy every day like it was his last. And yet now, he didnt want to see them anymore. The memories they brought back were not of Naraku but of Kagome. Of everything that he could have had but was denied because of their separate fates.

Kagome jumped away at Mirokus sudden movement. Her eyes widening as the frail necklace snapped and the small beads flew in all directions. Miroku had just torn the glove from his hand and now stared onto the palm he had not seen since he was a child. Her eyes were wide as he bent down and lifted a single bead from the floor and turned to her. The bead presented to her between his fingers.

AKagome, his eyes softened and the pain from his heart was revealed in those violet depths.

Miroku wanted more than anything to ask her to marry him. And yet, he knew better it would bring more heart ache to them in the end when she left. A small smile touched his lips and his voice loving, AWill you bare me a child?

Kagome wanted to cry but instead she laughed. She understood perfectly what he was trying to say, she wanted to say it too. All her love, all of her pain flickered in her eyes and her laughter died down a gentle smile on her lips.

Slowly she moved a step closer, expression softened and she lifted her left hand to cup his cheek, AI, Lord Monk, would be honored to bare you a child.

**(Edited to Fanfictions requirements. The full scene can be found at Adultfanfiction or MediaMiner.) **

Slowly with languid motions, they untangled themselves from each other and crept to the small futon opposite the fire. Here they laid, lulled to a semi-conscious state with their soft breathing and the warmth given by the fire. She snuggled deeper into the warmth of his body and breathed deeply, her tired voice bringing him back for a moment as her last words were murmured before sleep took her.

AYou smell like my birthday present.

Shippo paused briefly to catch his breath and collect his thoughts but before he could continue the phone rang.

Startled, Taro glanced first at the wall clock and frowned. It was nearly 3:00 in the morning? Who in the world would call so early! Then his heart froze and all the blood rushed from his face, in a lightening fast movement Taro was up out of his chair and shakily answering the phone.

AMr. Higurashi?

Taro sighed heavily, it wasnt the doctors calling to inform him of his mothers death. AYa?

A pause, AIm terribly sorry for calling at this hour, this is Mr. Outo from the florist shop you stated you wanted to know what I found out as soon as I could.

Taro nodded and replied, AYes, what did you find out about the flower I dropped by?

A longer pause, ASir, it would be better off if you came by my shop right now. The information I have gathered is rather, detailed.

Taro repressed the urge to groan, AAlright Ill be there in 30 minutes. Bye.

Taro waited till his heart stopped its frantic beating within his breast before he turned and gave Shippo a helpless expression.

ADo you remember the flower you just told me about?

Shippo nodded.

AEarlier today, well yesterday I guess, I found it in moms old diary. I was curious and dropped by the local florist/herbist on my way home from the hospital. Well, that was the owner on the phone, he said he had some detailed information he needed to share with me.

Auburn eyebrows furrowed, AI see. Do you want me to come along?

Taro shook his head slightly as he shrugged on his jacket, ANo, thats okay. Go ahead and make yourself at home here, I dont think Ill be gone for very long.

Shippo nodded and chuckled lightly as Taro headed for the door, grumbling softly to himself.

ADont worry, I wont go anywhere. And you still have the rest of the story to hear.

With a smile, quick nod of his head and a wave, Taro left the small shine home and headed toward Mr. Outos shop his mind buzzing with curiosity as too what the man had found out.

Shippo stared at the table, his thoughts flashed back to the story he had just been sharing with Taro. The boy had yet to learn about the ending, about the tragic ending of Kagomes time in the past.

Standing he prepared himself for bed just as the phone rang once more.

Lifting the phone from its cradle he answered lightly, AHello, Higurashi residence. Expecting Taros young voice to greet him from other end he was startled when he heard the cool, stoic tones of Kagomes doctor.

ASesshomaru?

TBC...

A/N

Inca: facefaults wha...what is this!?

Mystic: grins a cliffe!

Inca: sputters but, but...why?

Mystic: chirps happily cause theres only one chapter left and its better to let the reviewers respond with fierce demands on our hide than to finish. It keeps the excitement and the mystery prolonged, giving the readers something to look forward too! sparkles

Inca: sweatdrops Your demented.

Mystic: wags finger No, Im smart.

Inca: groans and turns to readers Its her fault, HERS not mine...keep that in mind when you come after us. And yes you heard that right, only one chapter to go. You all know the routine, leave your Pepsi donation in the little box.

Reviewer Responds

Paranoid giggles from both authors Yes pointy objects and Inca DO NOT get along together...I remember this time when she was THIS tall and she...is quickly gagged by Inca Well, yes anyway...blushes you love us. YOU REALLY LOVE US! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! Yes were dirty, obsessive, pathetic hentais, but you LOVE US!

SlyWolf9 PEPSI! Pepsi Pepsi Pepsi Pepsi Pepsi Pepsi Pepsi Pepsi Pepsi! YAY!

HMPrune1 Whee! Yes, well, coughs they dont get much time, but they do get SOME time together. Thank you for your review, we love hearing from those who read our stories.

authors wink, wink, nudge, nudge....


	17. Home

**Disclaimer All rights for Inu Yasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The legend of the Dragon King belongs to the people of Japan, and we hold no rights to it. This fiction is only for entertainment purposes. And if any part of this fan fiction resembles another it is purely coincidental. **

**_Chapter Seventeen_**

**_:Home:_**

Light crested over the horizon, its weary gloom woke a young woman tucked safely next to her guardian. Large bright eyes fluttered and a huge yawn cracked her mouth open wide, only then to settle into a happy smile.

"Morning Lord Sesshomaru." She called out while standing and stretching her waking limbs.

Golden eyes blinked and a pale head tilted minutely, "Eat your breakfast, Rin."

The child nodded her head, then paused, her nose crinkling in thought, "Lord Sesshomaru, the air is unhappy?"

Sesshomaru held back a sigh; his eyes gazing up to the storm clouds that were still present.

"Yes Rin, the land is unhappy."

The young girl quirked her lip in thought for only a moment before she dove into her morning meal. Her youth allowing her to forget the sadness that hung in the air for a moment while her innocence coiled around her in a protective bubble.

Sesshomaru's gaze remained to the sky a silent sigh escaping his lips.

_"Farewell, Kagome."_

* * *

_"Sesshomaru?"_

The phone line was silent a moment, "Shippo, where is Mr. Higurashi?"

Shippo tried to quell the burning feeling of dread that was rising up, "He went out for a bit, I can leave a message."

Shippo waited once more for several moments until Sesshomaru's soft voice replied in his normal dead pan way, "Leave a note and get over here immediately. Kagome is dying, I give her maybe another hour."

Fear froze his heart. This was it, he was going to loose his mother once more. Closing his eyes, Shippo leaned against the doorway his forehead pressed against the smooth wall, "I'll be there in as soon as I can."

There was a gruff cough from the other line before it went dead. Shippo slowly lowered his hand from his ear and dropped the phone on the carpeted floor. No matter how many years he had waited for this day to come, it still was a shock and it was all he could do to maintain a strong image. Tears rose to his eyes as he violently swiped them away, he had to get Taro. He had to get Taro to the hospital to see his mother before she went on.

His own anguish pushed aside, Shippo darted for the door, in his haste forgetting his shoes and running as fast as his legs could take him. He couldn't dare to waste any time as his nose tracked Taro's faint scent. It was so much like his father's, a scent he wouldn't forget till the day HE died.

Memories of older days pasted behind his green eyes of another time and another person flying through the air in his haste to get to Kagome. The man that Shippo had considered a healthy mixture of brother and father, a man in red clothing and a nasty right hook.

"I won't let you down, Inu Yasha."

* * *

"Its called a spider lily, very rare and often used in folk remedies. It's rather strange that you have one considering they are not indigenous to this area, and of course very rare. Might I ask where you found this?"

Taro gazed at the small white blossom in his hand and frowned, "It was given to my mother, a long time ago as a gift."

The elderly man's eyes widened slightly before he spoke softly, "Ah, well then it was meant to have been a very special gift." His aged eyes flashing briefly before he continued, "would you like to know how to make this into its particular cure?"

Taro nodded faintly, his attention already lost, "Yeah, sure."

The old man chuckled lightly before he pulled out his book and explained the basics Taro would need to know if he ever decided to use the flower. One of the most interesting things about this particular blossom was that even with age and being cut from the ground its medicinal properties didn't fade. So it could be used whenever needed.

An hour later and nearly asleep, Taro bid farewell to the strange old man with his mother's flower in hand. He had just turned to leave when the door literally flew off its hinges.

Violent emerald eyes bore into Taro's stunned violet.

"We have to go NOW, mom is dying!"

Taro froze. The flower in his hand fell to the floor as his legs moved from under him into a fast sprint. Shippo wasted no time and jerked Taro on to his back before taking off into the night once more.

The old man sighed and moved to pick up the flower that had been forgotten. His aged eyes shifted and the wrinkles surrounding them vanished, his weak muscles strengthened and the aged skin brightened. Standing now where an old man had once been was a youthful man with striking yellow eyes.

"I see you didn't remember, Kagome. You didn't take those words to heart."

In a flash of light the man and the building disappeared leaving only an abandoned restaurant in its wake.

* * *

White walls with green tiled floors and heavy doors with a tiny view window greeted Taro and Shippo as they burst through the ward Kagome had been moved too.

**_Intensive care. _**

Taro held back the feeling of dread that burned down his throat as the neared the nurse's station. Shippo taking charge and asking for thier room, Taro didn't miss the look of pity in the nurse's eyes as she solemnly told them where Kagome was.

She was only 42. 42 and dying of some rare bone disease the doctors had no cure for. He was going to loose his mother at 23, she was dying.

Taro tried to fight the denial that was coming to the surface in such a situation, his face twisting in worry and fear. What would he find on the other side of that door?

Shippo paused before the last door in the hall, his hand clenched the handle tightly and his voice cracked, "Taro, don't let her see the sorrow in your heart. Let her pass on happily, she's been through so much we own that to her."

Taro wanted to glare at the tall youkai in front of him, but he couldn't. He was right; his mom didn't need any more worry than she already had.

"Okay, I'm ready."

The door eased open with Shippo's inhuman strength, creaking lightly before reveling to them both their mother and her doctor.

"Glad to have you join us, your late." The cool tones of Sesshomaru voice broke their hard stares.

Shippo growled softly but otherwise ignored the tall lord his eyes turning and resting on Kagome.

"How is she?"

"She's dying." Though the words were blunt and emotionless, Taro caught a spark of something within the taller man's eyes.

"How much longer, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru started for a moment before sharing with them a rare smirk, "I see the runt has finished your story. Or what he knows of it anyhow. She has only a couple of minutes."

Taro felt his heart clench, and a strange anger burn in his veins, "How the hell would you know? You're not God."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes flashed hinting toward his annoyance, "Boy, I have seen death in many ways. Watched as it took lives before my eyes hundreds of times, do not question this Sesshomaru's words."

Shippo smirked and elbowed Taro in the side, "Biggest clue to when this prick is mad is when he starts speaking of himself in the third person."

"Watch your language and don't insult Sessy..." voice soft and incredibly frail, all members within the room froze and stared hard at the woman lying on the bed.

"Mom?" Taro called out softly, his voice cracking as he held back his tears.

"Taro, I'm glad you're here." Her voice grew weaker with every word she spoke.

"Don't talk Kagome, we're all here now." Shippo sat at her feet his hand reaching out and holding hers.

".. 'M glad, so glad."

Taro had to hold back the hysterical sob that threatened to break free when her once bright eyes slowly dimmed. "Mom, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I wasn't around all the time." Tears sparkled in his dark lashes before falling and rolling down his cheeks.

Dimmed eyes turned toward her son and Kagome smiled weakly, "Come here Taro, I want to hold you."

Taro moved and felt his mother's soft embrace around his shoulders, "You too Shippo, come here."

Both men held their frail mother in their protective embrace, wishing, hoping that somehow their presence would steer death away from his goal. A shiver ran up their spines as Kagome squirmed suddenly, her chest heaving and fists clenching tightly for one final time. "I want to go...let me go..."

Taro choked on a sob that broke free, tears rolling swiftly down his face, "Mom, I, I love you. Go to him. Go to Inu Yasha and, and tell dad I said hi."

Her frame stilled and Taro sobbed. Tears streamed down Shippo's cheeks, his face nuzzled her neck, "Go, go to them mom. You're free now, go, to them."

Both men tightened their arms around the single woman that had meant so much to the both of them. Both men grieved as her embrace loosened to nothing, her thin arms falling against the pink blanket of her hospital bed. Both cried out as her breath left her in one single puff, strangely echoing one word above their sobs.

_"Home."_

Sesshomaru watched on, his emotionless mask breaking if only for a moment as Kagome's last breath escaped. Her expression was peaceful and he again saw the young woman he had meet 500 years ago.

One elegant hand reached into the side pocket of his white doctor's uniform and wrapped his fingers around and small tuff of paper that Kagome had placed there moments before the boys had arrived. Her expressed wishes were for him to only read it after she had passed on.

Lifting the paper and now reading it, Sesshomaru frowned and sighed. Written in her delicate script she asked one last favor of him.

Sesshomaru crumbled the paper and tossed it aside, '_you owe me for this, wench.'_

"Taro Houshi Higurashi, it seems your mother wishes this Sesshomaru to finish your story."

* * *

Kagome carefully exited their room, her footsteps silent, experience gained from escaping Inu Yasha. Her faded yellow bag slung over her shoulder as she crept down the wooden hall. Eyes free of tears even though with every step her heart broke a little more.

She had said her good-byes to Miroku the night before, in every kiss, every caress, and every gentle murmur. They had made love several times during the course of the night, both trying desperately to squeeze a lifetime of loving into one simple night.

Shippo had crawled into bed with them sometime close to dawn. Kagome had spent the last couple of hours simply holding him and soothing his worries that he would be all alone again. Miroku had woken during that time and it was him that had eased Shippo's fears, he would never be alone, Miroku would make sure of that.

After both had fallen back to sleep, into the R.E.M. sleep she knew would be their last for the night, Kagome had risen, packed and left. It would be better this way if she was unable to return; there would be tears but even she knew the pain would ease after time.

Her silent footsteps stopped but her head refused to lower, if this were to be her destiny then she would face it as Inu Yasha had taught her. Her head held high.

"Are you ready, my young miko. Have you said your good-byes?"

"I'm ready."

Their trip was silent. Kagome spent these last moments lost in her memories; her hands fingering the necklace she now wore. A long braid of Inu Yasha's silver hair with a single prayer bead, Ryu had only smiled sadly when she told him what it was. This necklace was her memory, it was her "Truth's Tears", something to remind her that no matter what era, the truth would always bring pain and tears.

She had lost so much in such a short time. Her innocence had long ago been taken before Inu Yasha had claimed her. His death alone opened her eyes to the pain that flowed through her veins. Miroku's love re-warmed her heart she had once again found joy and happiness, only for it to be torn away from her mere weeks later. And now as she was walking this dusty path, toward her fate, the only thing keeping her moving, the only thing keeping her emotions from showing was the pain in her soul. Love, anymore, felt more like a poison, a disease, than a comfort. Was it her fate that every time she came to love someone, they would be yanked from her embrace? Was it written in her fate that her heart would continue to ache from being torn from her chest so many times? That her erratic emotions would continue to fuel the fire of cold resentment that burned in her belly? Was that her fate?

Fate was a cold and cruel bitch with a horrible sense of humor.

Ryu sighed, heavy and full of pity for the young woman trailing behind him. He could physically feel the pain, the anguish, the anger that rolled from her aura in waves. There was nothing to do about it; this was the lesson she would have to find answers for on her own. No one could help her with this task; it was her own problem.

They entered the field, standing below them as still as stone was Kagura and Kanna sisters under Naraku. Kagome pressed forward, her heart humming within her breast, the Tama was there with them, she could feel it.

Blood mixing with adrenaline, body readying itself for battle and her mind wiping itself clean of all other thoughts, Kagome continued to move forward. Bow in one hand as the other reached for the slender arrow held in the quiver, she would end this today.

Blood red eyes clashed with brown, calm winds clashing with the violent power of a miko. The battle was over before it started.

Kagura's arm disappeared within the folds of her kimono, pulling from the many folds a small object and tossing it to the young woman standing just before her.

"Take it. This has caused me too much grief."

The shimmer of tainted lavender sparkled in the air for a moment before being plucked from the air. Light flashed as the small orb exploded, small rays of pink and white covered the grassy field and all present covered their eyes.

The light dissipated reveling the soft form of a woman, Kagome gasped.

"Lord of Dragons, King of the seas, this one wishes to return home." Words spoken softly were directed to the man/God standing beside Kagome.

Ryu smiled and Kagome frowned, the man beside her suddenly looked older more tired than the youth she had been traveling with.

"Yes, my Tama lets go home."

Another flash of light and the figure was gone leaving only the jewel, untainted and no longer calling to Kagome while nestled within the palm of Ryu's hand.

Crystalline yellow eyes opened, sending a narrowed glare toward the women standing before him.

"Kanna, Kagura, though your souls were held captive by the beast you have committed actions of your own that have caused the loss of life and the abuse of the power within this jewel. Are you ready to receive the punishment I shall bring down upon you?"

Both were silent. Both stared blankly at the God standing before them. Kagome almost felt sorry for them.

"Kagura you shall be a mortal woman, with all their weaknesses except you shall retain your immorality. Your control of the winds shall be stripped from you and your new lot in life shall be to observe yet never interfere." Bright yellow eyes flashed briefly before turning toward the younger of the two.

"Kanna of the void. Of all Naraku's children you are the most dangerous, you who have been blessed with the ability to kill without regret due to the fact you hold no emotions, no remorse. From this day on, you shall know the ones you have killed intimately as well as no longer continuing to be empty. I give you the power of the 6th sight and emotion. From this day on you will understand the sorrow and the agony you have brought onto hundreds of others before you."

Up till now everything had been anti-climatic, leaving Kagome a burning feeling within her breast that this was all a waste of the time she could have been spending with Miroku and her friends.

Ryu's soft steps alerted her that he was ready to finish.

Kagome paused. Brown eyes snapping quickly to the God's, her throat tightening a single word was barely squeaked out, "Now?"

Ryu nodded. His smiling face never changing, his attitude one that he was doing a great favor and she should be thankful.

Kagome wanted to scream, to cry, and to slap the ridiculous smile off his face. But she was unable to do much more than nod her head and choke back the tears that wanted, begged to fall.

"Alright."

Her eyes closed and she waited; the agony of what was happening tearing her apart. A few wayward tears escaped as Kagome struggled to remain emotionless before the God.

"Are you not going to ask for some other way, my little miko? Are you not going to try to stay here with the ones you love?" Ryu's voice was soft again, a touch of worry coloring them.

"Would it make any difference? Would you be able to stay your powers and let me live here?"

There was silence then the soft exhalation, "No, I fear I wouldn't be able to do so."

Kagome chuckled softly, her eyes opening and gazing into the handsome planes of his face, "Then why bother asking."

Ryu tilted his head and gazed at the woman before him, smiled and nodded his head in understanding.

"Farewell Kagome."

His softly spoken words broke through the dams to Kagome's emotions; her tears flowed hotly down her cheeks. She had sworn to herself that she would no longer cry, but the tears came and as she glanced once more around her taking in the time had become more of home for her than her own, she cried.

Large brown eyes met with turbulent violet.

The light pulsed one last time, enclosing her, trapping her within time and yet the tears remained unrestricted on her cheeks as she sobbed. Forever his expression of pure agony etched into her memory as her legs crumbled from underneath her.

**_"Miroku."_**

* * *

Miroku ran, his legs propelling him across the tall grasses in speeds he had never known he possessed. He needed to get to her, needed to see her one last time to hold her one last time before she vanished from him forever.

Long robes tangled in the brush slowing his movements in a fit of frustration they were torn from his person leaving him clad in only his pants. A fine layer of sweat covered his chest while he pushed every last ounce of his strength to his legs. Trees flashed by, the trail disappeared and a bright light could be seen just over the last hill.

Fear froze his stomach, "No. No, not yet. Kami not yet."

A clearing came into view, and with it four figures that were slowly being devoured by the light.

"Kagome!" He could see her. His legs cried out in protest as he dashed down the hill, fear in his eyes, "Kagome!"

Tear filled chocolate eyes turned toward him, arms that had held him only hours before reached out for him petal pink lips formed his name.

"Kagome!"

Then the light flashed stronger, enveloping everything within a 50 foot radius Miroku's cry ringing loud throughout the clearing his eyes wide as the light dimmed to nothing. Anger, grief, denial rose up from his throat in a sound of nothing less than pure agony.

"Kagome! No, Kagome, Kami no!" Hot tears fell freely from his eyes, shimmering in his eyes before falling to the cold ground now under his knees. It was over, he had lost her, he would never see her face again, never hear her laughter, never embrace her. She was gone.

"Kagome. Kami, Kagome, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Winds shifted and a shadow fell over the grieving man, "Miroku would you like to know her secret? Something not even she knows right now."

His face sorrow drawn and tear streaked; Miroku's violet eyes bore into Ryu's, "Fuck you."

Ryu sighed, his face turned toward the clearing she had stood in only moments ago, "Hate me, curse me but know this our Kagome now carries something special. A gift from me and a piece of you," thin lips curved yet the smile didn't reach his yellow eyes, "she carries your unborn son."

* * *

_Silence surrounded her, enveloped her in its embrace. The air around her was icy yet hot, burning her lungs with every harsh breath. _

**_'I failed them. I couldn't fight back.'_**

_Dewy tears streamed from closed eyes, leaving a trail of glitter behind her as she traveled through time for the last time. The vortex whispered to her, held her close, tempted her to stay between the times, forever. And for a moment she wanted to. She didn't want to go back to a life without, back to a life she no longer felt a part of. She was different now. She was alone._

_All alone._

_Her tears fell faster. Branding her with pain. No longer did the swirls of time comfort her. No longer did their embrace ease her tattered soul._

_She was completely and totally alone._

_Heart broken, she curled around her sorrow. Her tears continuing to fall as she fell into a dreamless sleep._

**_She was all alone..._**

****

* * *

The first thing Kagome realized was her head hurt, bad. She wondered briefly where she had last put her bottle of aspirin only to suddenly realize that she was no longer in the past but lying upon her bed.

Her headache quickly forgotten she shot up from her bed and dashed out her room, not even acknowledging her family as she ran out the door and into the well shrine. Praying the entire time that this was nothing more than a horrible nightmare she leapt into the well and fell only to crumble at the bottom against the hard ground. A loud snap echoing throughout the slender well alerting to her that something had been broken. But she couldn't cry, tears wouldn't come she was frozen with fear and denial.

"No. No, no, no, NO, NO!" Her voice frantic as her cries turned to screams and her screams turning to sobs. "No, Kami No! Please, no, Oh Kami no, please." Small thin nails raked against the cold packed dirt digging frantically, hopelessly pleading for the rip in time to appear and let her pass.

"Its no use, stop it Kagome, just stop."

Kagome stopped, tears streaming down her face in sorrow. Of all the people to pull her back, it had to be him, it had to be the same man, no, God that had taken her away from the ones she loved in the first place.

"I hate you."

Tenderly, Ryu reached down and lifted her huddled form into his firm arms, "I know, but for now let's go inside, I have some things I must share with you."

Kagome nodded, her hair keeping her face hidden from the God that carried her effortlessly in his arms.

Dark eyes stared into bright yellow; tears long ago dried still shimmered just beneath the surface. Tan bindings held still the wrist that had been broken as the soft tick, tock of Kagome's living room clock the only indicator that time still continued. Everything else was silent.

"Tell me what happened to them, please Ryu you owe that to me."

Almond eyes closed briefly soft husky words filled the void of silence that hung over the air. Kagome's family staring in awe at the man that sat beside Kagome, their attention riveted to the words he spoke and the tears they brought to Kagome's eyes.

"Miroku was quite upset with me after you left. It was only years later that he finally forgave me for taking you from him, I have Sango to thank for that." Ryu chuckled softly to himself as he delved through his memories from the 500 years ago.

"Did they marry?" Kagome fought down the bitter resentment that those words brought to the surface. She wanted to be happy for them, but her feelings for Miroku were still far too fresh.

Ryu smiled, "Yes. They were married one year to the day you left, and ten months later they were blessed with their only child, a daughter."

A soft genuine smile touched Kagome's lips, "What did they name her?"

"They named her Kimiko, or Kimi for short. She was quite the interesting child, I will tell you that. Taking after both her parents equally, everything from Miroku's lecherous ways to Sango's weaponry skills." Ryu paused to laugh as more memories flashed behind his eyes, "she possessed none of Miroku's spiritual powers, but she had no need for it. Miroku was quite the protective father and if that didn't scare the young men off, Sango finished the task quite well enough on her own."

Kagome chuckled as she imaged her friends sending threatening glares at any young man who happened to show interest in their daughter. The laughter died away, however, as another question rose to her mind.

"Did, did Miroku ever tell Sango what happened? About him and I?"

Ryu nodded his ageless hand reaching out and clasping Kagome's own, his words gentle as he continued with his story, "Miroku never forgave himself for letting you go, that was his only regret as he passed on. And yet he understood that even with the Gods blessing, your relationship was never meant to be. Sango healed him; she had filled the gap that his loss of you created. And as for telling her what had transpired while she was away for those few short months? He was bouncing his second grandchild on his knee when the story finally came free. Sango was a good, smart woman, she had already assumed something had transpired between you two to leave such an aching gap within his heart. And when he finally told her, she had merely smiled and spoke softly that she was happy he had finally told her."

Kagome didn't bother to fight back the tears as they fell this time, she was happy for her friends. Happy that Miroku had allowed himself to love again, and happy that it had been Sango to heal his heart.

Sango.

Her sister, her best friend, she had never gotten the chance to say goodbye. Her last memory was watching as she flew away on Kirara's back to bury her brother.

Tears were still rolling down her cheeks and Kagome sought to change the topic, "What happened to Kimi? You said grandchildren, so I assume Sango and Miroku finally allowed her to marry."

At this Ryu actually laughed. His sudden reaction confusing Kagome, "Ah, yes. Well, Kimi did marry. However, her chosen husband sent her father into quite the rage." Eyes twinkled wickedly as Ryu leaned closer to Kagome and whispered softly, "You see, she married a Lord. But not any Lord, she married the Lord of the Western Lands."

Kagome gasped, her eyes widening comically, "Excuse me?!"

Ryu chuckled lightly before continuing, "Yes, she married our favorite youkai, Lord Sesshomaru."

Stumbling over her words Kagome sputtered in shock, "But how, what about Rin?"

Ryu sighed, his eyes turning toward the window and gazing across the concrete, "Rin died in childbirth with their second child. The Tensaga did not activate when Sesshomaru attempted to bring her back. It was her fate to die that day, just as it was Kimi's fate to heal the youkai's broken heart."

Kagome smiled a sad smile as she took in the information, "How is he? Sesshomaru, I mean. Is he still around?"

Ryu snorted. "Why don't you ask him next time you stop by the hospital, he's the director of Tokyo Hospital. Arrogant prick. But he is one of the best I will admit to that."

"So his hatred of humans was cured then?"

"Nope, still hates you with every ounce of his youkai body, but even he understands that in this day and age money and power are what you need to stay at the top." Kagome smiled as a wicked glint came into Ryu's eye, his voice dropping into a soft whisper, "That and his wife would kick his not so holy butt if he even thought of returning back to the way he was."

"Wife? Is Kimi still alive then?"

"I'm sorry but no, she was merely mortal and though I wish there would have been some way, some things are best not changed. No our wonderful Lord has found a new love of his life in the form of a cat. Feisty as hell but just as protective of all seven of his children, she's barren you see."

"Seven? Wait, how many are his and Kimi's?"

Ryu smiled, "Two, and both sons. Though it was his eldest son from their union that gave him the most problems."

With Kagome's frown, he continued his eyes dancing with repressed amusement, "Their eldest son, Kyou I believe, was a lot like another friend of yours. That boy was a living bundle of trouble and caused Sesshomaru many, many years of problems." His eyes twinkle mischievously as he continued, "he swore his brother had come back to haunt him in the form of his own son, with the amount of mischief the child got into."

Kagome giggled, "That bad, huh?"

Ryu shared in her laughter for a moment before continuing, "Oh yes, and at times much, much worse. But he was intensely proud of the boy, you see, he was making up for the mistakes he had made with Inu Yasha through Kyou. Their resemblance was uncanny, though Kyou didn't have nearly as many horrid habits as Inu Yasha did, Sesshomaru made sure his son understood he was loved."

"He even gave Kyou his brother's sword." His words were spoken so softly Kagome barely had caught them.

"I had wondered. Kadae had held on to it when Miroku and I started our quest, how did Sesshomaru get a hold of it?"

"Ah that, my dear miko, is for another time. I fear I must be going, but I do want to give you one last word of advice. Sesshomaru may not have changed much of his opinion on humans, but he will protect you. Go to him first and foremost for any care you may need to receive, with him as your doctor, you will be in good hands."

Ryu simply smiled at Kagome's quizzical expression, in a few months time she would fully understand the impact of his words.

Slowly, he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Kagome's brow, "Farewell Kagome, I will see you again." And just as mysteriously as he had appeared, he disappeared. Leaving Kagome with her family and a new life to live.

That was the last time Kagome ever saw the Dragon King, and after three months had passed her mind was quickly focused on something other than the God she had travelled with.

She was going to be a mother. She was going to bare Miroku's first born son.

* * *

"That is your mother's story, Taro. The story she had often candidly called her "Truths Tears". This is the secret she lived with, suffered with, as you grew up. The truths that haunted her, the loved that tortured her and the sorrow that never left. She tried many times to tell you, but as you got older, she grew afraid of the day you would confront her with the questions she was both dreading and hoping you would ask."

Turning away. Sesshomaru gazed out the single barred window to the world outside. Memories of another time flashing in his mind, his voice softer as he finished.

"She has this Sesshomaru's respect."

Minutes later, two men left the room the woman they loved had died in. Quietly saying their good-byes as they walked numbly away to start the procedures for her final wishes. Leaving a once great Lord turned doctor to care for her remains, placing their trust in him that she would be taken care of.

Sesshomaru stood beside the bed, his eyes gazing down upon the peaceful woman. Eyes softening as he pulled a sword from his side, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss upon her forehead and laid the sword over her form.

"Tetsuiga will lead you to my brother. Farewell Kagome. Farewell my Rin." With one last lingering kiss, Sesshomaru left the woman that had once been his love and the woman that now belonged to his brother.

_"Take care of her brother."_

* * *

**Epilogue **

* * *

**_"I want to stay with you. Will you let stay with you, Inu Yasha? I promise I won't leave you, I'll be here for you always."_**

"Oi! Get up! Or are you planning on laying around all damn day."

**_"You are mine, Kagome. I claim you."_**

Bright eyes flew open, a sudden sensation of peace fluttered over her limbs, her voice cracked as she spoke softly, "Inu Yasha?"

**_"Don't leave me. Inu Yasha! No! Inu Yasha don't leave me!" _**

A flutter of red and white moved into her line of vision, "who the hell else would be here waiting for your sorry ass." Though the words were spoken gruffly she could hear the tenderness within.

**_"Go to him. Go to Inu Yasha and, and tell dad I said hi."_**

Tears streamed from her eyes and she launched herself into his arms, "Inu Yasha!"

**_"Home..."_**

An embrace she hadn't felt for years closed around her, a voice that had haunted her dreams soothed her, "Shhh Kagome, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Kami, I missed you."

Kagome laughed and sobbed in his arms, her hands reached up and cupped his face as she kissed him. A kiss she had nearly forgotten warmed her heart, she was whole again, the piece she had been missing was finally replaced. He was here, he was real!

"Lady Kagome, it's good to see you again." A voice she would never forget greeted her from behind. Her lips pulled away and a gasp pushed from her lips, _"Miroku?!"_

Inu Yasha snorted softly, his embrace tightening before releasing her, "Monk, you have terrible timing." Was his deadpan response.

"Miroku?" Inu Yasha helped her stand, his hand rubbed soothing circles on the small of her back.

"Yes Kagome, its me." His smile once more melted her insides and Kagome reached forward.

"Oh Miroku!" Her body was now encased in the second set of arms that she had missed so much during her life.

Miroku smiled, his head lowered to nuzzle her neck, "We have missed you, Kagome."

She pulled out of his embrace and laughed, her hand lifted to caress his cheek her eyes intense, "He looks so much like you, I wish you could have met him."

Miroku smiled fondly, his right hand covering hers, "I am proud of our son, I have always been close by. There was nothing they could do to keep me away from at least seeing him."

"Oh? I distinctly remember someone getting into quite a bit of trouble for groping the wrong woman in order to gain access to the living world." Genteel tones of a woman Kagome had at one time considered her best friend and sister, brought tears to her eyes once more.

"Sango!" The women embraced as the men watched both smiling as the last piece finally fell into place. Kagome, their Kagome, had returned to them.

"We have waited for so long to see you again. We have never left your side, your sorrow was our sorrow, your joy our joy as we watched you through the years. We have missed you so much, Kagome. It's good to finally have you home."

Her soul rejoiced, she was home. She was finally surrounded by the people she loved; she had missed them for so long.

"Ya, ya. Yadda, Yadda, can we go now? 500 years is a long time to wait on an empty stomach."

Kagome laughed, Sango rolled her eyes and Miroku smirked, "Ah but Inu Yasha, we still have to wait for Shippo."

All was silent until the peace was broken by a familiar cry, _"WHAT!?"_

**_FIN_**

* * *

**A/N**

**Mystic: **_((pulls out ski mask and frowns)) _haven't we already tried this?

**Inca: **_((grins and begins to pull out an arsenal of heavy weaponry)) _yes and no.

**Mystic: **_((sweatdrops)) _what's all that for?

**Inca: **Well, since TT is finished and we can't rely on the generosity of our reviewers for our Pepsi donations....

**Mystic: **_((O.O)) _Please don't say what I think you're going to say...

**Inca: **_((pulls down mask and laughs)) _We're going to raid Pepsi corp. again!

**Mystic: **ARE YOU FREAKING NUTS!?

**Inca: **_((cackles insanely)) _

**Mystic: **-.-;; Never mind.

**And here it is. We won't go into how incredibly difficult the final chapter was or how we could have easily written 2 more chapters. The life of this story was over with this final chapter, simple as that. We want to thank each and every one of you for your support, comments, occasional flame and devotion to this story. All of you have made this fiction so much more enjoyable for us to write as you followed with us through hard times and writer's block. Thank you all so very much!**

**For the fans of TT we would like to pose a question to you all. We have purposely left this story open for side stories, we are willing to write them if there is an audience that is willing to read them. If we get enough responses, then we will write them.**

_**Link for the flower that Ryu gave Kagome, just remove the spaces:**_

http :altnature. com/ gallery/ spiderlily .htm


End file.
